The Iris Chronicles Book#1: The Beginning
by Mallow64
Summary: YAY! Finally the start to my greatest masterpiece. This is the story that involves Iris and friends and an incredible journey
1. The Beginning

The Iris Chronicles Book#1  
  
Hi Mallow here, well it is time to unveil my greatest masterpiece that I want to share to the world, it took me a very long time of e-mailing, racking my brain and a lot of coffees to come up with the ideas of my newest saga. The Iris Chronicles, the saga where it tells you of the life of Iris AFTER the events of I Love You Mommy. Naturally your going to first have read Sleeping Beauty and I love you Mommy to understand this part of the saga and all the characters, but I'll try to put as much explanations in the story as I can.  
  
Again I am forced to repeat this, I do not own FF7 characters and/or locations, if I did you'll be seeing FF's made by Mallow and the stories will actually connect with one another. However I don't so don't sue. However I do own all made up characters including Iris, and other madeup locations.   
  
Finally I want to thank all the people who are actually is in this story, you know who you are. Your motivational help was something inspiring, I will try and portray them as best as I can, if you don't like them or you want to make a change you can still E-mail me. Special thanks to Tiger5913, Forbidden and Lena your characters will make their official if not small debut this chapter (their roles will increase though so don't worry) for every other person who made up a character, they'll debut as the story progresses so I hope you don't feel left out right now, but I'll make it all special I promise.  
  
Around words means a character biography, this explains ANY important characters that you have to know. (Whether they were part of the FF7 world or made up) I can guarantee you characters who are introduced this way will get involved with the active action.  
  
Now let's get to the story :)  
  
Chapter 1: And so it begins...  
  
Our story begins in a quiet yet prosperous town, you probably are some traveler who has been seeing this world and are here to meet with Cloud Strife, he's only a small acquaintance, you know him well enough and your here to see him. Just as your about to arrive at his house a little girl recognizes you and greets you, she seems familiar.   
  
Girl: oh hello, Had no idea you were going to come. Well I'm glad you came anyway, it's nice to have company over. Who am I you ask? Oh come on don't you recognize me? Well if you don't how long has it been since I last saw you? I think it was about 2 years, yeah that seems right I last saw you when I was 6 and I'm 8 now. Oh come on do you still not know me? I'm Iris, yep it's me in the flesh all right, I glad you did not forget :)   
  
Name: Iris Gainsborough Strife  
Age: 8   
Eye color Green  
Hair color Blond  
Likes- friends, having fun, going to the mall, cake  
Hates- seeing innocent people get hurt, her dad and mom's enemies   
Weapon: Staff  
Bio: I'm just your normal little girl. Well okay maybe I'm not so normal, my father was THE greatest hero of the planet and my mother was part of a near extinct race, the Cetra. Well despite all this I don't let details like that ruin the fun I can have...oh do you want to keep a secret? I'm trying to learn how to fight like dad so I can defend myself in case someone wants to kill me, someone did during a visit to the Promised Lands I made with dad. I believe that it's my destiny to follow in his footsteps even if it involves fighting, I don't mind though it's actually quite fun. Oh and PLEASE don't tell dad, kay? It will be our little secret.   
  
Iris: anyway, I think I saw you at my parent's wedding...I'll never forget that, it happened 2 years ago...  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Priest: and do you, Aeris Gainsbourough, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and health until death do you part?  
  
Aeris: I do, now and forever  
  
Name: Aeris Gainsbourough Strife  
Age: 28 (2 years ago)- 30 (present)  
Eye color Green  
Hair color Brown  
Likes- peace, flowers, Cloud (my dad :))  
Hates- seeing innocent people get hurt, Sephiroth   
Weapon: Staff  
Bio: yep this is my biological mother, she just a little after I was born sacrificed herself to save me, dad and this whole planet by summoning something called HOLY. Dad was really devastated and tried to hide any knowledge of her from me fearing that I would do the same thing, all this time he's kept it bottled up. However mommy really wasn't quite dead she was in fact in a coma waiting for her time to come back, well now's she's back and I've never saw dad quite as happy.  
  
Priest: and do you, Cloud Strife, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?  
  
Cloud: I do  
  
Name: Cloud Strife  
Age: 27 (2 years ago)- 29 (present)  
Eye color blue  
Hair color blond  
Likes- adventuring, Aeris (my mom :))  
Hates- Sephiroth   
Weapon: swords  
Bio: This is dad, he's been taking care of me ever since I was little. I always thought he was totally open with me, but after I found that he was hiding a lot of things from me I felt kinda bad. Don't get me wrong I do love him but now I can't help but think, does he have any other secrets? Dad is a little over protective and thinks that he can always protect me, I'm sorry dad but not even you can do that.  
  
Iris: this is so exciting, I'm can actually say I saw my own parent's wedding  
  
Iris' friend#1: calm down Iris and let them finish, wow this looks so romantic...I hope I can have a wedding like this  
  
Iris: you will Jen, I just know it  
  
Name: Jennifer Gabrielle Messina  
Age: 9 later 16   
Eye color Brown   
Hair color Black   
Likes: Vanilla ice cream, singing, dancing, true friends, and honest people!   
Hates: Judging by outer appearance and lip synchers.  
Weapon: whips  
Bio: that's Jen, she's my best friend and has always been for me through thick and thin. Jen's a big dreamer and always seems to have a new dream that she wants to have come true. However knowing Jen they sure will.  
  
Iris' friend#2: I predict they will have lots of love and happiness in their future  
  
Iris: I don't quite believe that Lena, they'll be happy but they don't need predetermined fate to tell them that, they'll be happy with the futures they create and I know their going to be together forever :)  
  
Lena Faith Winters  
Age: 8 (present)  
Eye color blue  
Hair color red or orange if you want to call it  
Likes: the future, myths, tarot cards, predicting good futures  
Hates: predicting bad futures, Death, not knowing how to solve problems  
Weapon: Tarot cards (they are thrown)  
Bio: Lena is my only friend who's the same age as me, Lena's really into myths and legends and now she's taking up fortune telling. Lena's always telling me about the future and how it's predetermined but I don't believe it. Believe it or not, Lena might have very well been my first opponent...  
  
Priest: and with the power invested in me, you may kiss the bride  
  
Cloud and Aeris faced each other and both slowly moved in for a long and passionate kiss, they have both been waiting for this day and now it has come  
  
Cloud: well now that's done, who wants cake? Last one there doesn't get any!!!  
  
Upon saying that comment almost all the guests charge toward the cake almost running Cloud over. Iris couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
Iris: oh dad you still amuse me at times...huh? I thought I saw someone...can it be?   
  
Iris runs over to the direction that she saw the person and she was right. Well actually there were two people, one of them was a young girl slightly older than Iris but still a young girl she was looking at the other figure with an obvious hatred in her eyes. The other figure was an older but still young woman while she may look physically beautiful, she has a hint of sadness in her eyes, upon seeing both of them Iris knew who they were.  
  
Iris' friend#3: what are you doing here? Your not wanted here  
  
Woman: I was a friend of Cloud's ever since we were kids, I know he would want me here  
  
Iris' friend#3: than if your such a "great" friend with Mr. Strife why aren't you sitting at the wedding? I'll tell you why, you can't face the truth. All your stupid seducing didn't faze Mr. Strife so when his real lover comes back you can't face him, you can't stand seeing him happy and you're not the one making him.  
  
Woman: T-that's not true  
  
Iris' Friend#3: is it? I know your type, you try and satisfy all the needs in your own life never caring if you ruin anybody else's. Why you even used his own daughter to get what you wanted...  
  
Woman: no, that is so wrong, Iris was Cloud's daughter and she was like a daughter to me so I had to...look after her I couldn't let her grow up without a mother figure  
  
Iris' friend#3: well if that's true, than you are no longer needed, right? Iris' mother has returned  
  
Woman:.....  
  
Iris' friend#3: I'm only going to say this once, if you even try and ruin their happy lives now that they are together again, I will personally kill you. I have the ability to do so, the only reason I'm not doing it now is because today is supposed to be a wedding, a happy time not a good day for a funeral.  
  
Woman: will you? I seriously doubt it, kid  
  
Iris' friend#3: doubt as much as you want. I lost so much because of people like you, I'm going to make sure that I don't lose anymore, so you can be sure that this is a promise.   
  
Iris: Christi? Auntie Tifa? What are you doing here?  
  
Christi: glad you could join us, Iris  
  
Christina Nonomura  
Age: 12   
Eye color mahogany  
Hair color ebony black  
Likes: fighting, being romantic, her boyfriend/fiance this comes later, writing, and any thoughts of Tifa being brutally murdered.  
Hates: Tifa, damsels-in-distress, giving up.  
Weapon: katanas  
Bio: Christi is my oldest friend. She may act rough and tough, but deep down I know she's really nice. She has been like an older sister to me always looking out for me but does that really mean she has to be mean to Auntie Tifa? Christi shows an obvious sign of hating her, I wonder why? Maybe if she got to know her...nah that will never happen, but I will say this however Christi, I'm glad she's on my side.   
  
Tifa: Iris.....  
  
Tifa Lockhart  
age: 26 (2 years ago)- 28 (present)  
Eye color reddish okay to tell you the truth I'm not sure, she really doesn't have an easy eye color that sticks out  
Hair color dark black  
Likes: she never tells me, but I know she likes dad  
Hates: again she never tells me  
Weapon: gloves  
Bio: Tifa has been my foster guardian ever since I was growing up, maybe at one point I COULD have called her mom but something inside prevented me from doing so. Maybe it was feeling that she wasn't? Auntie Tifa always has a hint of sadness in her eyes like she lost something...maybe she has?  
  
Iris: hey Christi why are you here? I thought you were watching the wedding   
  
Christi: I was but than I saw her, spying on wedding...  
  
Iris: anyway come on they're serving cake  
  
Christi: cake sounds good, you coming?  
  
Iris: not yet, I'll catch up with you there's something I want to do  
  
Christi: all right, but I can't guarantee there'll be any left  
  
And after saying just that Christi left, Iris turned to her Auntie Tifa with a look of excitement in her eyes, she hadn't seen her in awhile and wanted to know how she was doing  
  
Iris: hello Auntie Tifa, I haven't seen you for some time now, where were you?  
  
Tifa: uuummm I was busy  
  
Iris: oh, why didn't you come to mom and dad's wedding? I even saw them mail an invitation to you, did you not get it?  
  
Tifa: I got it, it's just well...well it is about your mom and dad   
  
Iris: what is it?  
  
Tifa: they're happy together, aren't they?  
  
Iris: very  
  
Tifa: that's why I can't see them or you...it's because they're happy  
  
Iris: huh?  
  
Tifa: there was a time I wanted to call your father my...well you know  
  
Iris: dad did tell me  
  
Tifa: all my life I dreamt that I could be with him, but all my dreams never worked out he fell in love with your mother instead. Every time I looked at them it always told me how I never fitted in how I can never belong...and when she temporarily died I stood even worse of a chance. Now they're getting married just like Cloud had always hoped would happen...words cannot express how happy I feel for them but I get so sad every time I see them now. I sometimes wish to myself that I could lose all my emotions and start hating them but I can't and I won't. Cloud and Aeris are both my friends and I don't want to ruin my friendship to them even if it means having to live with the pain.   
  
Iris: Auntie Tifa...  
  
Tifa: that's why I came here, I wanted to at the very least I want to say goodbye but only to you   
  
Iris: WHAT??!! Your leaving? But why?   
  
Tifa: I'm so lonely even though I know I have friends. I can't seem to get over this loneliness in my heart so I'm going to find myself and find where I truly belong.  
  
Iris: will I ever see you again?  
  
Tifa: you can count on that kiddo. You know I'm glad out of all the people I can talk to that person is you. Farewell for now  
  
As Iris watched Tifa turn and slowly walk away on her journey. Iris did not feel the slightest bit sad for her instead she felt a great joy for her, knowing that wherever Tifa went she was going to be fine.  
  
Iris: goodbye Auntie Tifa, I hope you find what you are looking for...well I'd better get back before all the cake is gone.   
  
Iris gets back just in a nick of time, there was a good quarter cake left. (Luckily Aeris and Cloud bought the super sized jumbo kind) Iris was than greeted by the newly weds and parents.  
  
Cloud: hey Iris, I thought you were going to miss the cake  
  
Iris: me miss cake? Never gonna happen  
  
Aeris: the way you're scarfing it down, I'm not surprised...say is something wrong?  
  
Iris: what makes you say that, mom?  
  
Cloud: your mother has a knack for questioning when she feels that the slightest thing is wrong, don't worry you'll get used to it  
  
Aeris: and what do you mean by that?  
  
Cloud: err...nothing of course, your just worried about the person that's all...err yeah that's what I'm trying to say  
  
That response caused some people in the crowd (mostly the males) to gesture a "whipped by your wife" motion, this causes Cloud to sheepishly look down.  
  
Aeris: so is there something that happened, Iris?  
  
Iris: let's put it this way mom, are you happy with dad?  
  
Aeris: yes very happy  
  
Iris: and dad, are you happy with mom  
  
Cloud: you even have to ask? Of course I love your mom  
  
Iris: than there's no problem, your both happy  
  
And that quizzical remark was the last thing Iris had to say that day, it left both her parents wondering what she meant by that but they decided to respect her privacy.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Iris: yep that was exactly two years ago...  
  
Iris than turns to look at her watch and seems to grow upset by what she sees  
  
Iris: darn I'm late!!!! Oh I'm sorry it was nice meeting you but I gotta meet someone today.  
  
And with that the little kid sprinted away from your sight leaving you to think "woah she's fast" well your about to knock on the Strife's door when a tall silvery-hair man approaches and asks:  
  
Man: this wouldn't happen to be where Cloud and his beautiful wife live, would it?  
  
You reply yes it is and all he does is grin however it is a very cold and evil one and it almost pieces through the very essence of your soul.  
  
Man: excellent, I thank you for your help now step aside  
  
You: HEY!!! Who the hell do you think you are?  
  
Man: you do not know me? Good for you, hearing my very name itself will probably kill you...now do what I say, you helped me and your reward is letting you live, don't make me change my mind.  
  
You're about to protest but that very dangerous looking sword the man so casually shows you definitely tells you he means business. The first thought that comes to your mind is just get the hell out of here. Which you do, you silently curse yourself for choosing a cowardly decision but you know this is something way out of you league, you couldn't stop the man even if you wanted to. While your leaving you swear you hear the man say.  
  
Man: soon Aeris, you will be mine  
  
Elsewhere on Mt. Nibelhaim  
  
Woman: oh come on kid, you need to keep your guard up if you want to win  
  
Iris: puff puff, but your too fast  
  
Woman: so? Than you'll have to be faster. The real enemy will never go easy on ya so if you feel that you can't do this than you can let your father protect you.  
  
Iris: No, I guess you're right Auntie Yuffie, now let's try again  
  
Yuffie Kisargi  
Age: 24  
Eye color brown  
Hair color dark black  
Likes: materia, cute guys  
Hates: don't know if she does hate anything  
Weapon: Shurikens, boomerangs   
Bio: Auntie Yuffie, well what can you say about her? She along Auntie Tifa also took care of me that's way I refer both Yuffie and Tifa, Auntie. When I wanted to learn how to fight I first went to her and at first a little reluctant eventually agreed to train me in secret. I'm sorta glad, she's a really tough teacher, I've learned a lot in only 2 years. Oh here's a little secret I think she has a crush on Uncle Vincent, hee hee don't tell anybody.   
  
Yuffie: I hope you're ready this time  
  
Iris: I am  
  
The two assume fighting stances and they begin anew again. Yuffie started by delivering multiple kicks at Iris, which all the inexperienced fighter could do was to blck them and hope for the best.  
  
Yuffie: heh you're still too slow, be a little aggressive   
  
Iris: I'll show you  
  
Iris tries to land a multiple punch combo on Yuffie which are easily blocked  
  
Yuffie: you're fighting the Great Yuffie not a turtle, kid  
  
Iris: why you!!!!  
  
Iris than puts most of her strength into one fast punch, Yuffie totally unprepared for it gets nailed in the stomach HARD as the punch hits home. Yuffie falls to her knees in pain.  
  
Yuffie: ooooooowwwwwww  
  
Iris: OH MY GAWD!!!! I didn't mean to hit so hard are you alright?  
  
Yuffie jumps to her feet and gives Iris a grin  
  
Yuffie: no sweat kid, that was very good though...hey WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE??!!!  
  
Iris: where?  
  
As Iris turns around, Yuffie begins to show her expressions of pain from the punch behind Iris' back. When Iris turns around again which is when Yuffie begins to look like she's fine.   
  
Iris: WOW! You're really tough Auntie Yuffie, that was my best punch too  
  
Yuffie: yeah but I can take it!!! (OOOOOWWWWWWW I never knew she can hit so hard, that's the last time I EVER underestimate her. Amazing though I only trained her for two years and her power has grown this much in that short period of time, she must really be related to Cloud. I wonder how much potential she has? Or maybe she has a limitless potential and she can get stronger any time she wants to?)  
  
Iris: planet to Auntie Yuffie  
  
Yuffie: sorry must have spaced out, well kid I have a gift for ya  
  
Iris: really what?  
  
Yuffie: close your eyes  
  
Iris: kay  
  
Yuffie than pulls out a staff from the things she brought, and tells Iris to open her eyes and presents it to her.  
  
Yuffie: I figured since you're learning how to fight you might need a weapon, this a guard staff, it isn't the strongest staff out there cause it's made out of cheaper materials but it's great for beginners  
  
Iris: I love it, it feels so light  
  
Iris than takes a few practice swings and accidentally nails Yuffie in the knee  
  
Iris: oh I did again, I'm so SORRY!!! Are you hurt?  
  
Yuffie: no...ow...just fine kid, well let's go home  
  
The two than turn to go down the mountain, as they walk they talk about things and everything seems to be going fine, just than Yuffie stops.  
  
Iris: what's wrong?  
  
Yuffie: I don't know but I think I might have...felt something, no I'm just working too hard never mind  
  
However at the base of the mountains, Yuffie's feelings are confirmed as a serpent monster comes seemingly out of nowhere and attacks them, Yuffie is prepared and casts ALL CREATION, the creature falls dead.  
  
Iris: what was that thing?  
  
Yuffie: why it's a Midgar Zolom, what's it doing here? Zoloms don't live here nor ANYWHERE near here. Something is up  
  
However another Zolom creeps out and knocks Yuffie away it turns to Iris and it speaks:  
  
(Battle-Mode)  
Iris Lv-10 HP 900 MP 150  
  
Zolom: diiiiiiiiieeeee  
  
Iris: you can talk? What are you doing here then?  
  
The Zolom does not respond and lunges and strikes at Iris. However Iris nimbly dodges the strike.  
  
Iris: Guess reasoning not going to work, well take this!!!!  
  
Iris charges at the Zolom and jabs her staff at it, she follows it with an upward swing of her staff, twirls, hits it with an downward swing and she finishes with an uppercut strike with her staff ending her four hit combo. The Zolom is overwhelm by this new attack and falls down dead.  
  
Iris: woah...I did that?  
  
(End Battle-Mode)  
Result: Iris gains a level, Iris learns Limit Break Level 1: CETRA SLASH  
  
  
Yuffie: that was incredible, it took me a long time to be able to handle one of those, you're a lot stronger than you look.  
  
Iris: aw thanks  
  
Yuffie: that thing's behavior was strange though... Zoloms aren't picky about their targets. It looked like that one was intending to go for you.  
  
Iris: it also talked.  
  
Yuffie: ooookay now I know something's up  
  
Upon saying that several three more Zoloms come out  
  
Yuffie: get out of here Iris, I'll take care of these ones  
  
Iris: but...  
  
Yuffie: look I'm no detective but I think something happened to your parents otherwise these things won't be attacking  
  
Iris: okay, I'll be back I promise  
  
Iris turns towards to the direction to Nibelhaim, she is able to make it to the outskirts and is shocked by what she sees. There is a crowd of the Nibelhaim townspeople standing there, they seem both worried and upset. Iris sees Mrs. Messina (Jen's mother) and goes talk to her.  
  
Iris: Mrs. Messina, what's wrong?   
  
M. Messina: it was awful everyone was doing minding there own business, when these dark men came, they chased almost everyone out of the town. However we're not leaving yet because there are still people in the town including my Jennifer. You know how stubborn she is, she said she had to help as many people as she can before she leaves, oh I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her. We have to wait to see if the people still in the town make it out.  
  
Iris: please, did my parents make it out? Like they would NEVER let a thing let a thing like this happen.  
  
M. Messina: no they didn't make it out, in fact they were the only people I never saw at all. I don't know where they are or what happened to them, I'm so sorry Iris.  
  
Iris: WHAT??!!!  
  
Without thinking Iris races off into the invaded Nibelhaim, people try and call her back saying it's too dangerous but Iris didn't hear them or probably ignored them, for she kept on going till she was in the town itself. She had to find her parents and help the trapped people, she wasn't training for 2 years for nothing.  
  
End Chapter 1: And so it begins...  
Next Part: The Four Strongest Girls on the Planet  
  
And so ends the first chapter of my really long series. Looking back I conclude by saying, I'm going to be here for awhile before I'm done.   
  
I apologize to any Yuffie fans there are cause I made her look like the comic relief for a good part. I apologize for any Tifa fans I may have offended by the role I gave Tifa but I think it suits her, she needs to find soul searching answers to her questions. I apologize to any Aeris/Cloud fans there too cause I agree I didn't use them enough, but they'll play a bigger role as the story progresses.   
  
Oh I can't apologize for how some characters acted, that was how the people I asked requested them to be like so I tried to keep them in that character.  
  
Anyway next chapter the action heats up as Iris fights for her town oh but she's not going to do it alone (yep some of the other made up characters are going to help.) Also Iris learns of her first major enemy (if you haven't been able to figure it out up till now.)  
  
Well peace. :)  
  
  



	2. The Four Strongest Girls on the Planet

The Iris Chronicles Book#1  
  
Hi Mallow here, now here is the second chapter. This time it has a lot more action after all the first chapter was to get things rolling, also I would like to say thank you to all the great reviewers I'm not caring about quantity of reviews I'm caring about quality.  
  
Again I am forced to repeat this, I do not own FF7 characters and/or locations, if I did you'll be seeing FF's made by Mallow and the stories will actually connect with one another. However I don't so don't sue. However I do own all made up characters including Iris, and other made up locations.   
  
Around words means a character biography, this explains ANY important characters that you have to know. (Whether they were part of the FF7 world or made up) I can guarantee you characters who are introduced this way will get involved with the active action.  
  
Now let's get to the story :)  
  
Chapter 2: The Four Strongest Girls on the Planet  
  
  
IRIS' SCENARIO  
  
Iris kept on running and running into the her invaded hometown she didn't care about her surroundings or how far she had to run the only thing that was running through her mind was her parents. She was told they were missing, that couldn't be could it? They were both experienced fighters and they would not simply let anything waltz right into town and destroy things unless they were...no she couldn't think like that she had to run home and find them. She was almost there but several soldiers they looked low ranked, maybe just Grunts and they were barricading the town-square. Iris had to get through so she decided the direct approach.  
  
Iris: GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!  
  
Grunt#1: there's another one sir  
  
Grunt#2: you heard General Blaze's orders, all girls in this town are to be exterminated...SO WHAT ARE YOU STILL STANDING AROUND HERE FOR??!!!  
  
Grunt#1: y-yes sir!!!  
  
(Battle-Mode)  
  
Grunt#1: now be a good little girl and surrender  
  
Iris: I don't have time for this, step aside  
  
Grunt#1: oh don't worry you'll have plenty of time where you're going to HELL!!!!  
  
After saying that, the Grunt drew his sword and lunged at Iris. Iris made a small sigh and with almost no effort jumped over his head out of harms way.  
  
Iris: care to try that again?  
  
Grunt#1: How did you? AAARRRGGHHH DIE!!!!!!  
  
The not so very bright Grunt decided that the only way to take her down was to charge at her again. Iris this time met with a hard jumping punch into his face (she is shorter than him thus requiring the "jumping") the Grunt fell down dazed.  
  
Grunt#1: ow she's tougher than she looks  
  
Grunt#2: I can't believe a kid of all people beat you!!!! And not only that...it was a GIRL!!!! You're a disgrace to our lord's army  
  
Which is when Iris hammered the superior Grunt over the head with her staff knocking him out as well  
  
Iris: that's what a "little" girl can do  
  
(End Battle-Mode)  
Result: IRIS GAINS A LEVEL  
  
  
Iris: hey I DID try to warn them  
  
And with that Iris made a mad dash towards the Nibelheim's Town Square   
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
JENNIFER'S SCENARIO  
  
Jennifer Gabrielle Messina could not believe what was happening. There were soldiers attacking this town, but for what reason? No she couldn't think of that right now the first priority right now was to evacuate as many people as she can find before she herself can leave. As she ran through the town she though of the people she helped: there was a man, a woman, an old couple, a dog, a cat and a moogle (who knows what that was doing there) now she was about to help a kid no older than herself.  
  
Grunt#3: Is that one?  
  
Grunt#4: Nah, that's a boy you nimrod, our orders are to exterminate girls  
  
Boy: I'm not afwaid off you, you big buwies  
  
Grunt#4: buwies?  
  
Grunt#3: I think he means bullies, the kid talks with a lisp  
  
Grunt#4: I knew that, kill him all the same  
  
Jen: hey why don't you pick on someone your own size  
  
Grunt#4: like you?   
  
Grunt#3: um sir she's not "our size"  
  
Grunt#4: DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? Okay let me explain again, what were we ordered to do?  
  
Grunt#3: kill the town's girls?  
  
Grunt#4: right and do you know what she is?  
  
Grunt#3: a girl...oh I get it now  
  
Grunt#4: FINALLY  
  
  
(Battle-Mode)  
  
Jen: Look I don't want to fight, just give up and leave  
  
Grunt#4: this kid's got a big mouth, Private just kill her  
  
Grunt#3: right!!!!  
  
Jen: well here I go!!!  
  
Jen with almost lightning speed dashes by Grunt#4 and grabs something by his belt without him noticing she than stops running at the opposite end of where she used to be standing.  
  
Grunt#4: and you accomplished by doing that?  
  
Almost as a response to that Jen holds up and waves a very familiar object in front of his face of the Grunt.  
  
Grunt#4: WHAT??!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!! YOU TOOK MY WHIP!!!! PRIVATE I WANT YOU TO KILL HER NOW!!!!!  
  
Grunt#3: r-right sir  
  
The Grunt charges at Jen (a very predictable pattern by now) sword first. Jen with her newly acquired whip, whips the Grunt in the feet and pulls hard on the handle. This causes the Grunt to fly over her head and ram head first into a wall.  
  
Jen: oops, don't know my own strength  
  
Grunt#4: FINE!!! I'll kill you myself  
  
Jen: hey do you want to see a magic trick?  
  
Jen cracked the whip hard on the ground, the friction from the whip and the ground created a spark. This spark flew and hit the Grunt knocking him out as well.  
  
Jen: heh, don't feel too bad I was practicing with a whip ever since I was 5  
  
(End BATTLE-MODE)  
Result: JEN GAINS A LEVEL, Jen learns: HEAVEN'S SURPRISE  
  
  
Boy: wow! That was cool, thanks wady...when I gwow up I wanna be just wike you  
  
Jen: uuumm I'm not that much older than you, I'm only 9  
  
Boy: well you seem older to me I'm only 5  
  
Jen: right, do you know the way out?  
  
Boy: yeah  
  
Jen: good, get out of here  
  
Boy: I will, good wuck, stwong wady!  
  
Jen couldn't help but let out a small happy sigh, so much going on and she already made a fan. Jen had to put the thought on hold as she ran to the Town's Square in hopes of finding more people.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
LENA'S SCENARIO  
  
Lena was sitting in her room lost in deep thought, as she was sitting every so often she laid a tarot card on the floor and "read" them. She was confused by what she saw in the cards, fate told us everything, right? Than why is fate distorted right now, she wondered  
  
Lena: the cards usually tell me everything, but not today...what path are we being lead on? It's almost like many possible futures have been opened up...but which one is the correct one? Is our future as humans going to lead to prosperity or destruction? I wish I knew...it's so frustrating not knowing what's going to happen. This attack on our town...is it a test? A test to see if we are strong? Or...is it a sign of the Apocalypse, the end of everything? I almost fear what the future might bring...  
  
As Lena tired to read the cards again and still not getting much luck, she could hear loud banging on the other side of her door, like someone was trying to break it down Lena knew she had to make a choice and fast.  
  
Lena: Fate is a confusing thing...just when you think you know everything about it, it somehow surprises you. Now fate has extended a crossroad for me, I have to choose one path and I can never look back...but I know I will not regret my decision because I've decided...to FIGHT!!!  
  
  
(Battle-Mode)  
  
A grunt soldier broke down the door just after that but before he could say or do anything Lena threw some of her Tarot cards like throwing stars at him. The cards flew at him with deadly precision and accuracy, and pinned him to the wall by his uniform.   
  
Grunt#5: hey!!!! You can't do that to me  
  
Lena: I already did, so why don't you just hang for awhile?  
  
Two more grunts came running in and this time Lena threw a card on the ground, which made a bright flash. The two soldiers looked around dazed and confused and than started attacking each other thinking they were the target.  
  
Lena: ha, I didn't know the CONFUSE CARD would work so well on you. Now to get out of here, I'll head for the Town's Square and maybe I can make a break for it and find out what's going on.  
  
(End Battle-Mode)  
Result: LENA GAINS A LEVEL, Lena learns CONFUSE CARD  
  
And with that, Lena made a dash for the town's square like she was some Olympic All Star runner.  
  
Grunt#5: um hey, can some one get me down?  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CHRISTI'S SCENARIO  
  
Christi was in a very bad mood; she was having such a nice day until these soldiers evaded her home. Christi didn't know what they want nor did she care but she wanted to show those idiots how bad she could be when Christi Nonmura was in a bad mood. Right now however she was paying her respects to her departed brother asking for strength and luck, she was kneeling at an altar inside her family's home.  
  
Christi: brother...I know you probably have heard this a lot but there hasn't been a time I have not felt guilty for your death. It is my fault you died and you didn't deserve it...if I can have one wish, I wish we can be a family again.   
Brother maybe one day, you can forgive me.  
  
Christi grabbed a katana that was hanging on the wall and made a little smile. She remembered the hardships and sacrifices she had to made to get one, while it was made of only simple steel it will do the job. Good timing too that was when 4 grunts made their (very predictable) barge inside entrance.  
  
  
(BATTLE-MODE)  
  
Grunt#7: ha ha, this should be easy...killing one girl? This should be like shooting fish in a barrel  
  
Christi: 4 on 1, huh? The odds don't look good...for you guys  
  
Grunt#6: HA! The chick thinks she can defeat all of us, come on kid attack us I dare ya...why I'll even let you have the first shot  
  
Christi: very well  
  
Christi's next few movements were lightning fast, she dashed through them and slashed them each once while a kanji (Japanese character) appeared with every slash. She ended her move by stopping on the opposite end of where she used to be standing behind the grunts while drawing away her katana. The stupid grunt not realizing that she cut him fatally continued taunting Christi.  
  
Grunt#6: HA!!!!! YOU MISSED US!!!! All you did was run past us while doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Grunt#7: um sir?  
  
Grunt#6: WHAT IS IT? I'm busy taunting the girl  
  
Grunt#7: look down sir  
  
The grunt looked down and sure enough there was a nasty looking gash across all their chests, each slash striking with almost expert precision that he didn't feel the attack until it was too late. The Grunt uttered one more curse before all the Grunts fell dead.  
  
Christi: pathetic...  
  
(End BATTLE-MODE)  
Result: CHRISTI GAINS A LEVEL, Christi learns ODIN'S ZANTETSUKEN  
  
  
Christi than ran out the door into the town hoping she can find someone. While she was running she had a strange feeling of being followed, she whirled around katana drawn ready to impale the enemy when...  
  
Boy: GEEZ!!! CHRISTI PUT THAT THING AWAY OTHERWISE YOU'LL HURT SOMEONE!!!!  
  
Christi: Curt? What are you still doing here?  
  
Curt: was it look like? Trying to help you  
  
Christi: sorry Curt, this is something that you're better off letting me do  
  
Curt: you sure? Cause remember we make a great team  
  
Christi: I know we do but maybe next time  
  
Curt: oh the humanity, dumped by my own girlfriend  
  
Christi couldn't help but laugh at that comment  
  
Christi: girlfriend? We're not even dating  
  
Curt: hey a guy can dream can't he?  
  
Christi: I don't know what I'll do with you, now get going  
  
Curt: all right, but Christi?  
  
Christi: yeah?  
  
Curt: I saw some people at the Town's Square, maybe you should head there  
  
Christi: good idea, now go find the rest of the townspeople and don't get yourself killed, otherwise I'll never forgive ya.  
  
Curt: we can't have that, can we?  
  
And so the two head their separate ways.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE PATHS CONVERSION!  
  
There were four different paths each with a different person and each with a different scenario and results. Now it is time for those separate paths to finally meet and change destiny for many human beings forever. Some will change for the better others will be for the worst but no matter what it will not be predictable. What is in store for Iris and her friends? Will there be more stories to be told? Well I took enough of your time just pretend I wasn't here...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Iris finally made it to the center of the town after a few minor obstacles. However all those victories seemed so empty when she saw the town square, like the rest of the town it was deserted except for the random grunt running around not caring what was around them.   
  
Iris: I don't believe this!!!!! MOTHER!!!!! FATHER!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!  
  
Jen: Iris? Iris is that you?  
  
Iris: JEN!!!! What happened?  
  
Jen: well there were these soldiers and...  
  
Iris: besides that, where's my mother and father?  
  
Jen: I don't know...I was busy trying to fight off as many soldiers as I could to help the people still stranded here  
  
Iris: fight?  
  
Just than Lena and Christi can be seen running in both were glad to see the other two girls.  
  
Lena: JEN! IRIS!  
  
Christi: you still here? Heh I thought you'd run like the rest of the townspeople  
  
Jen: nah, I'm not letting some idiots waltz right into our town and take it from us.  
  
Lena: Iris I'm sorry, I should have predicted this sooner, right now I'm trying to fight for this town  
  
Iris: wait a minute!! You guys all know how to fight and you never told me?  
  
Christi: well yeah  
  
Jen: it's not like you ever asked us Iris  
  
Iris: true  
  
Lena: later guys I think we've got company.  
  
By now the all the remaining grunts have formed a tight circle around the little group all looking like they were ready to fight.  
  
Christi: ha we can take them  
  
???: STOP!!!!  
  
The grunts all obey the voice and each one with a very apparent fear in their eyes, stop.  
  
Iris: huh? Who told them to stop?   
  
Almost as an if it were an answer to that question a very young girl stepped through the crowd in front of the soldiers and looked at the four girls. She looked just as old as Jen was(9), had brown hair worn in two braids and had one brown eye and the other green. She wore a sky blue short-sleeved shirt with a black knee length skirt and brown boots, in her hands she held a silvery rod, which was no doubt her weapon. However probably the most distinguishing feature had to be her pointy elf-like ears.   
  
Grunt#8: Lieutenant!!!!   
  
Girl: The mission is a failure, I order you all to withdraw  
  
Grunt#8: withdraw? With all due respect, Lieutenant we can take them  
  
Girl: and do you believe by winning with such a dishonorable manner? All of you against only 4 girls? Besides being dishonorable you can't win; these girls are stronger than all the troops combined.   
  
Grunt#8: but...but...  
  
Girl: what part of withdraw the troops do you not understand?  
  
Grunt#8: y-yes ma'am  
  
In what seemed only like a few seconds the invasion on Nibelheim was over. The grunts all ran off, leaving the town empty except for Iris, her friends and this new girl.  
  
Girl: I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused  
  
Jen: you're a Lieutenant? You barely look my age  
  
Girl: yes...but life's treated you better than it did me  
  
Iris: who are you? Are you responsible for all this? Where are my parents?  
  
Upon saying that the girl looked at them with a bad feeling of pain and regret. Regret from hurting other people's lives.  
  
Girl: my name is Lieutenant Liete of Lord Sephiroth's New World Order, no I didn't want this to happen I'm only following my orders please don't take it personally and as for your parents...I don't know.  
  
Iris: you don't want to fight, do you? Than why are you serving this Sephiroth?  
  
Liete: I'm sorry...I can't tell you, I have no choice. Please, please forgive me  
  
Voice: you disappoint me, Liete  
  
Lena: who's there?  
  
Liete: no!!! It's General Blaze please get out of here now, he won't hesitate to destroy you. He's one of Sephiroth's stronger warriors, all of your powers combined can't take him.  
  
Iris: I'm not leaving without my parents!!!!  
  
Christi: whoever this Blaze guy is, we'll beat him.  
  
Blaze's voice: really? I like to see you try  
  
Several flames than appeared out of nowhere and started flying around and they all started to combine together to form a man. He was large at least 7 feet tall, he wore fiery red armor that seemed to match well with his blazing hair. At his belt he carried a huge sword in a sheath decorated with jeweled flames, to put it simply he looked like a very intimidating man.  
  
Blaze: like I said Liete, you had a chance to destroy the target but you started going soft on the enemy that is unacceptable  
  
Liete: but we do not need to harm innocent's just to kill the target, it isn't right  
  
Blaze: SILENCE!!!!! Do not forget who's in charge here!!!! If you even decide to defy me, remember SHE WILL suffer for it, you do not want that, do you?  
  
Liete: yes sir...I'm sorry Iris, there is nothing I can do  
  
Iris: how do you know my name?  
  
Blaze: oh how rude of me, I think some introductions are in order before we continue this talk, first as you know I'm General Blaze  
  
Iris: who are you?  
  
Blaze: haven't heard of me? HA HA HA!!!! There's no one who hasn't heard of the destruction I can cause  
  
Name: Blaze  
Age: unknown   
Eye color crimson  
Hair color crimson  
Likes- fire, destruction  
Hates- peace  
Weapon: Broad Sword  
Bio: there is no end to the destruction I can cause!!!! I'll destroy everyone and everything that gets in my way. I am part of Sephiroth's personal elite called the Four Elementals. Obviously I control fire and is the most powerful of them, you have no chance in hell beating me.  
  
Iris: you didn't answer my question, how did you know who I was?  
  
Blaze: ah yes, Sephiroth has taken a lot of interest in you child. I can't believe he actually thinks you can oppose him, you a little brat can beat my master!!! So he wants you eliminated so to answer any further questions yes I did organize this attack  
  
Iris: what did you do to my parents?  
  
Blaze: you flatter me, as powerful as I am your father is still stronger than I, Lord Sephiroth however had the honor of taking care of him, permanently. As for your mother...well, don't worry she's in a better place.  
  
Iris: no...this is not happening...no they can't be...you MONSTER!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND SEPHIRTOH!!!  
  
Iris rarely ever got angry and when she did it was never for long. However this time Iris was more angry than any past moment she had, but this anger was increasing her power dramatically.   
  
Jen: I've never seen Iris like this...it's almost scary  
  
Blaze: ah so you do have some spunk after all, maybe this will be a challenge, but you still can't beat me.  
  
  
(BATTLE-MODE)  
  
Blaze: come on kid!!! Show me what you've got  
  
Iris: you coward, I won't let you get away with what you've done  
  
Blaze's only response to that was drawing his sword and giving a wicked grin.   
  
Iris: CETRA SLASH  
  
-Iris executed her four-hit staff combo but surprisingly, Blaze blocked all the hits and not even broke a sweat.   
-Jen followed it by executing HEAVEN'S SURPRISE but Blaze knocked the spark away like it was a ball.   
-Lena threw a CONFUSE CARD but Blaze just caught it and crumpled it in his hand.   
-Christi followed that with ODIN'S ZANTETSUKEN but Blaze was able to catch the blade with his bare hands before Christi could even begin her combo   
  
Blaze: is that all you've got? Why I'm very disappointed  
  
Iris: DAMN YOU!!!!  
  
Blaze: now now, I gave you the first shot now...IT'S MY TURN!!!!! RAGING INFERNO!!!!  
  
Blaze than aimed his arms into the air as the temperature began to rapidly increase. His own hands looked like they were on fire but he felt no pain as he aimed his fire-filled hands at the girls. The next thing that happened was a massive explosion striking the girls all forcing them on their knees.  
  
Jen: damn, he's tougher than all of us combined  
  
Iris: I shouldn't have gotten so angry   
  
Lena: The future looks bleak  
  
Christi: NO! We can't lose like this!!!! I refuse to go down like this  
  
Blaze: you survived my first attack? Good for you, usually people die on my first hit, well time to finish you off. Heh it's been fun  
  
Just when it looked like it was over for Iris and friends a figure came out of seemingly nowhere and stabbed Blaze with his sword. Iris got a good look at the figure it was her father!!!! Cloud had just executed CLIMAHAZZARD on Blaze.  
  
Cloud: you think your so tough picking on innocent girls, let's see how tough you are taking on a real challenge  
  
Blaze: damn, it's Cloud I won't win anything by dying at your hands...you got lucky kid, but once I'm healed I'll really finish the job.  
  
(Blaze flees the battle)   
(END BATTLE-MODE)  
Result: none  
  
  
Blaze suddenly let out a cry and changed into his fire form and disappeared, leaving the weakened girls, Liete and Cloud. Liete turned to the girls and started to chant a spell.  
  
Liete: CURE3, there I hope you're feeling better after that  
  
Cloud: you're not really evil, are you?  
  
Liete:...  
  
Cloud: you may think that you have to help Sephiroth, but you don't. You have the power to make your own decisions.  
  
Liete: thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Iris I'll be going now but when we meet again I don't think I can help you  
  
Liete than turned and walked away and was gone. After she was able to stand, Iris turned happily to her father.  
  
Iris: DAD!!!! I'm glad you're all right, thank you for helping us  
  
Cloud: don't mention it...it was nothing...but Iris...what are you...doing here?  
  
Iris: dad, are you okay? You don't sound too hot  
  
Cloud: just a scratch, don't worry...I must...I must...  
  
And with that Cloud fainted, Iris ran to her father's side and for the first time noticed the sword wound on his chest almost at his heart.  
  
Iris: FATHER!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TRAGEDY  
  
An hour has passed now, Nibelheim has returned back to normal. All the strife caused by Sephiroth's army has almost been forgotten and everyone has returned back to his or her homes to continue with their lives. However they are thankful that no one got hurt during the attack. However all is still not well, Iris was forced to bring her father Cloud into the local doctors. She is now waiting for hopefully good results while wondering what happened to her father and where her mother was.  
  
Iris: father...what happened? Mother...where are you?  
  
The doctor enters  
  
Doctor: are you Iris?  
  
Iris: yes  
  
Doctor: I have finished all the tests on Mr. Strife  
  
Iris: how is he? Can I go see him?  
  
Doctor: you may  
  
The Doctor leads Iris into a room where Cloud is not sleeping very peacefully, he is moving around in his sleep like he was in an eternal nightmare and muttering something not very audible.  
  
Cloud: A..er..is...Imu...st...he...lpy..ou..Ic..an't..l...ose..y...ou..aga...in  
  
Iris: what is he saying?  
  
Doctor: I don't know, I wasn't able to make sense of what he's saying  
  
Iris: what happened to him?  
  
Doctor: I have some good news and some bad news  
  
Iris: they are?  
  
Doctor: the good new is that the sword wound's not serious, he should recover in a week or so  
  
Iris: thank goodness and the bad?  
  
Doctor: the bad is the wound is not causing this, while running tests I was surprised to see something foreign has infected him it probably happened while being stabbed.   
  
Iris: like a cold virus?   
  
Doctor: don't I wish, no it's some sort of poison grown from a very rare flower, heck I never knew that this type of poison can even be made anymore, I thought all those flowers went extinct just recently.  
  
Iris: is there a cure?  
  
Doctor: well yes and no...you need those same flowers and I do have the knowledge of creating an antidote so if you can get me the flowers I can create an antidote.  
  
Iris: how long does he have?  
  
Doctor: it's a slow working poison I'd say he's got a week maybe two weeks at the most just as long as he doesn't strain himself  
  
Iris: a FEW WEEKS??!! I CAN'T FIND NEAR EXTINCT FLOWERS IN ONLY THAT MUCH TIME!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Ir...is...do...n'tl...ea...ve...me...too  
  
Iris: don't worry dad, I'll think of something  
  
Doctor: oh yeah...there is a second alternative   
  
Iris: what?  
  
Doctor: we just simply let the strongest magic user on the entire planet, heal him her magic should just do the trick  
  
Iris: where can I find this person?  
  
Doctor: oh you already know her  
  
Iris: I do?  
  
Doctor: yep she's your very own mother, Aeris Gainsborough Strife  
  
Iris: REALLY??!!! THAT'S GREAT!!!! All we need to do is find where she is after all the chaos that happened   
  
Doctor: don't get so excited, that's where it leads to more bad news  
  
Iris: what is it with you and bad news?  
  
Doctor: who knows? Well listen up, Aeris went missing after the attack on our town, she's the only one who's not accountable in Nibelheim. There's a chance she could have been...  
  
Iris: NO!!!! Mom's just as strong as dad...there's no way she could been...mom where are you? Please let me know you're all right...what do I do now? I feel so lost now  
  
Just than a nurse enters  
  
Nurse: is there an Iris here?  
  
Iris: that's me  
  
Nurse: there's someone who wants to see you, goes by the name Yuffie  
  
Iris: Auntie Yuffie! I'll go see her  
  
Iris follows the nurse where Iris meets up with a very tired Yuffie  
  
Yuffie: puff puff, sorry I was late all those Zoloms didn't seem to die, so what happened here?  
  
Iris: lot's of things...  
  
Iris than begins to tell Yuffie of what happened, about the soldiers that attacked, about her father's condition, about her mother's disappearance, everything.  
  
Yuffie: Sephiroth? But I thought we killed him...this really is terrible  
  
Iris: what are you going to do?  
  
Yuffie: there's nothing we can do for now, I'm going to wait for Sephiroth to make the next move  
  
Iris: why are you going to do that?  
  
Yuffie: someone needs to take care of you till then, come I'll take you home  
  
Iris: are you going to be staying with me?  
  
Yuffie: yes  
  
  
Meanwhile in their own respective homes, Iris' friends all ponder on what happened today. While they all have different opinions of it, they all know the fighting is not yet over and soon they will fight alongside Iris again.  
  
  
IN JEN'S HOME  
Jen: please Iris, I hope you don't do anything that you might regret. I worry about you at times  
  
IN LENA'S HOME  
Lena: I don't know why but I sense Iris is sad and confused at the same time. what could be troubling her?  
  
IN CHRISTI'S HOME  
Christi: damn I lost so easily today, I'm going to train harder and to prepare for what's up ahead because I know it's not over yet  
  
  
  
End Part#2: The Four Strongest Girls on the Planet  
Next Part: The most brilliant mind and the heart of steel   
  
  
Well that was chapter 2 and I like how this story is progressing it's getting very exciting for me too!!!!  
  
Oh and to understand what Cloud was saying earlier, take all the letters and combine them and than separate them to get actual sentences, if you still don't understand he said:  
  
"Aeris I must help you I can't lose you again"  
"Iris don't leave me too"  
  
Hey he was delirious after all  
  
  
Okay to that one review, I thought about it and I decided not to change this format I still think it's fine and I myself like to read it. Don't take it personally I feel that's what I should do.  
  
Okay the story's now going to pick up from here cause next chapter we find out what really happened in Nibelheim, Iris will begin her journey and meet more friends so stay tuned and peace :).  
  
P.S: Don't worry Cleris fans, Cloud and Aeris will get their nookies later. Do really think I will really kill them and/or separate them for long? Nope just adding an obstacle to make their romance just that much sweeter.   



	3. The Most Brillant mind and the Heart of ...

The Iris Chronicles Book#1  
  
Hi Mallow here, now here is the third chapter. Iris leaves to begin her dangerous journey against Sephiroth. Why she's doing this you ask? Revenge? Protecting someone? Well the answers in the story  
  
Again I am forced to repeat this, I do not own FF7 characters and/or locations, if I did you'll be seeing FF's made by Mallow and the stories will actually connect with one another. However I don't so don't sue. However I do own all made up characters including Iris, and other made up locations.   
  
Around words means a character biography, this explains ANY important characters that you have to know. (Whether they were part of the FF7 world or made up) I can guarantee you characters who are introduced this way will get involved with the active action.   
  
However if you still don't understand what I mean by putting in bios it's simple. This way important FIGHTING characters will be introduced friend or foe when they are first introduced in the story, I.E: Cloud, Aeris, Iris, etc. Than you know that person plays an important role. Any less important characters will not have a bio but they'll make a guest appearance throughout I.E: Curt (Christi's boyfriend). Finally still there are characters who are an exception, those are Iris' allies, who will get a bio when or very close to joining up with her but I don't want to tell, I want you to be surprised who's going to help. Finally the bio can give you info I rarely give in the story like for example did you know Iris liked cake?   
  
Oh yeah one more thing '' signs mean whispering  
  
Now let's get to the story :)  
  
Chapter 3: The most brilliant mind and the heart of steel  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Iris packed another potion into her knapsack, she knew what she was doing and she had to do it, no turning back. The harsh words of her Auntie Yuffie still fresh in her mind: "You can't do it, you're only a little girl." She knew that she really meant well and she wanted to keep her safe for Cloud's sake but it still hurt Iris all the same. Iris had told her Auntie Yuffie that she wanted to go with her to stop Sephiroth and find her mother, which met with the comment that still lingers in her head. Iris couldn't sit and twiddle her thumbs anymore there were too many problems. Her father was badly poisoned and his condition slowly gets worse, her mother was missing the one person she wanted to know more about, and Sephiroth...the same man her father fought and if he could attack her home once what is preventing him from doing it again? No she was endangering everyone just by staying, she needed to move, to fight, to solve all her problems, so she can live a normal life like everyone else. Her plan sounded simple, she knew her mother was alive somewhere out there all she needed to do was find her. After that take her back to here father and have her heal him but it couldn't be that simple, she knew this was going to be dangerous but she just had to do it.  
  
Iris: there that should be everything I need, but where do I go now?  
  
Just than a familiar voice speaks to Iris, Iris instantly knew who it was. It was the very Planet wanting to talk to her.  
  
Planet: I sense you feel lost, young Cetra  
  
Iris: it's you...  
  
Planet: I also sense anger and frustration as well  
  
Iris: where were you? Where were you when my own family was suffering? Why didn't you at least warn me or them or something?  
  
Planet: Tell me child, would it be fair if I could warn your family while I couldn't warn anyone else who was about to suffer? It is true you have a gift to be able to listen to me but I cannot hold you higher than the rest of my children as well just because of who you are, tell me would it be fair if you weren't a Cetra? Not to be able to hear me but those who could got away safety?  
  
Iris: no...I guess it wouldn't, I'm sorry I was thinking very selfish  
  
Planet: it's all right, it's nice to see your personal feelings for your parents are strong that's good, emotions make one strong if they know how to use it. However I'm still sorry I couldn't help but I cannot interfere with the lives humans choose to make, for instance who's decision was it to follow in your father's footsteps?  
  
Iris: mine  
  
Planet: that's right, you chose to go down that path as you are now going down the path of adventuring to find the answers of your many questions, to find your loved ones and make sure they are alright. The journey will be very dangerous are you sure you're ready to take all obstacles?  
  
Iris: I'll never give up  
  
Planet: As much as it pains me to see you risk your life I will not stop you, instead I've here to give you some advice  
  
Iris: wait what about the "can't hold me higher than others" lecture  
  
Planet: true...but that doesn't mean I have to leave them totally alone, while I can't physically intervene I will be there spiritually remember that. Okay your destiny will not only affect you but it will affect those around you, for that reason choose your allies well. Make sure they are TOTALLY sure and have no regret or doubt on joining you, for if they do they might not be ready for the dangers and when they already started helping you, there will be no turning back.  
  
Iris: thank you  
  
Planet: As for your mother, your feelings are correct she is still alive. Unfortunately the dark man, Sephiroth has her, I do not know where he is though...he's able to cloak his fortress away from me  
  
Iris: it's all right, I wasn't planning to charge his fortress...not yet anyway, but it's satisfying to know that mother is still alive.   
  
Planet: I'll give you advice whenever you call for me but I cannot directly help you with a problem when that happens as much as I regret to say it you're on your own  
  
Iris: I'll remember that  
  
Iris with a new sense of hope within her strapped on her back-pack and was prepared to sneak out of the house, she didn't have to worry about Auntie Yuffie, it was late at night and she was a very heavy sleeper. all she had to do was leave and not make a sound that was no problem for Iris she easily crept by her home's guest room where Yuffie slept mumbling about materia in her sleep and a minute after that, Iris was out the door and prepared to start her journey.  
  
???: stop!!!  
  
???: hey you're not planning on leaving are you?  
  
???: yeah, did you forget about us?  
  
Iris: who's there?  
  
Iris than felt a hand touch the back of her shoulder which made her jump VERY high.  
  
Jen: ha ha I scared you, didn't I?  
  
Iris: not funny Jen...say what are you doing here?  
  
Christi: don't forget about me  
  
Lena: and me  
  
Iris: Christ! Lena! Why are you here?  
  
Jen: well after today...  
  
Christi: ...hearing all the bad news of what happened...  
  
Lena: ...we figured that you might sneak out to put matters into your own hands.  
  
Jen: Iris, you've always tried to solve every problem you had without asking for help but this is way over your head you could really get killed  
  
Iris: so I suppose you are all trying to stop me...  
  
Lena: at first we were but we changed our minds  
  
Christi: people can't sit around and hope for their problems to get solved there is times action must be taken and since you are taking action, we decided to join you.  
  
Iris: what?  
  
Jen: we want to help you on your journey, you've always been there for us and now we want to be there for you  
  
Iris: are you sure? This could change your lives forever, maybe your better off staying here  
  
Lena: whatever happens we are prepared. We realize the things that could happen and we don't want you to face them alone even if it means our lives change as well  
  
Iris: thank you, you guys are the greatest friends a girl can ask for  
  
Jen: than it's settled we're coming  
________________________________________________________________________________  
JEN JOINS THE PARTY  
CHRISTI JOINS THE PARTY  
LENA JOINS THE PARTY  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Christi: there still is one problem  
  
Iris: we're not strong enough to take on Sephiroth?  
  
Christi: yes  
  
Jen: we got beaten badly but that was only one of his cronies, if he's THAT strong than there's no telling how powerful Sephiroth can be  
  
Lena: and he might have more allies just as or maybe even more powerful than what we experienced. So what should we do?  
  
Iris: we need to get stronger but the traditional training methods could take years to produce results and we don't have that long, there has to be an instant method to get us just as powerful as Sephiroth. Maybe I know someone who can help, Planet I know it's sudden but please we need your help   
  
Planet: I'm glad you decided to use your head instead of rushing into danger and I just might know a place that can help you  
  
Iris: what is it?  
  
Lena: heh, she's talking to herself again  
  
Planet: there is an Ancient shrine said to be able to unlock some of the hidden power in any warrior, however it can't unlock all of your power but it just might be enough to take on Sephiroth  
  
Iris: I see, where is it?  
  
Planet: that I cannot tell you, I have sworn secrecy to never reveal the location to anyone, I hope you understand.  
  
Iris: I do, but why?  
  
Planet: this place has been a place of peace and happiness, it is considered a privilege to enter and because of that reason, mortals have to earn the right to enter by finding it themselves.  
  
Iris: is there anyone who can help us?  
  
Planet: seek the village hidden in the Sleeping Forest next to the Forgotten Capital, they know of its location  
  
Iris: the Sleeping Forest?  
  
Planet: that is all I can tell you for now, good luck on your journey  
  
Iris: okay guys you'll never believe this but...  
  
And Iris told her friends of the information that she received from the Planet it was met with some excitement and a little reluctance.  
  
Christi: unlock my hidden power? With power like that I'll be invincible  
  
Lena: And you got all this information by talking to yourself. Are you sure she said the Sleeping Forest?  
  
Iris: yeah  
  
Lena: but that's the forest of no return if you don't have a Lunar Harp  
  
Iris: the Planet made no mention of a Lunar Harp and I'm sure it won't leave out an important detail like that so we got to find the forest and enter  
  
Jen: sounds very risky, not to mention far, are we going to travel the whole way on foot? What about the Gold Chocobo your dad had?  
  
Iris: Ranger? I'm sorry he's at the vet getting all his worm shots, and even when he gets out, he can't be ridden on for at least a month  
  
Jen: foot it is...terrific  
  
Lena: did you mean that seriously or sarcastically?  
  
Jen: guess  
  
And so the journey began, the 4 girls head off in search of their destination. Along the what they DO meet monsters and the DO get attacked by them, probably thinking that 4 girls would be easy prey (yeah right) and yes they DO fight back and plus they win against every one of them. With every battle they fight they get a little stronger but still not strong enough to take on the main enemy. The events that happen so far are nothing exciting just your simple fight, eat, sleep and rough it in the wilderness. So with the magic of instant time we will now skip to day three of their journey where they are still wondering in thick lush forest.   
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jen: GAWD, I SO HATE THIS WALKING!!!! I feel like we've been walking for 3 days now  
  
Iris: Jen, we HAVE been walking for 3 days now  
  
Jen: really? I'm sorry to say thing Iris but I don't think we're going to get to our destination anytime soon  
  
Iris: your right, time is of the essence but there's no way we can move faster...I wish we can, my father only has 2 weeks and there's no telling what can happen to my mother  
  
Christi: I say we just skip to Sephiroth and take him on  
  
Iris: and we would accomplish what by doing that?  
  
Christi:....  
  
Iris: no we can't skip a step, we need to go up them all to succeed  
  
Christi: I guess your right, I am curious how much stronger I can get after that upgrade.  
  
Lena: still we need something that can move us to where we want to go really fast, like some sort of vehicle or something  
  
At that moment Jen spot something huge covered up by vines and various type of flora, needless to say it looked like it didn't belong there.  
  
Jen: hey what's that over there?  
  
Lena: let's have a look  
  
The group heads to the huge object but when they got there a creature jumps out, standing threateningly at the girls. It was big and black and it stood on 8 thin legs, yep it was a giant spider.  
  
Spider: goooooo aawwwwwaaayyyy, my hooooooommmmmmeeeee thissssss issssss.  
  
Jen: a spider and it talks? Man this is getting weirder and weirder.  
  
Iris: I'm sorry we didn't know, we'll leave you alone  
  
Spider: beeeeeeeeeelllllllllivvvvvvveeeeeeee you I dooooooooon'ttttttt, aaaaaffffffffterrrrrrrrrr my hoooooommmmmeeee you aaaaaaarrrrrreeeee, deeeeeessssssrrrrrrttttt you willlllllll beeeeeeeeee.  
  
The Spider than leaped even closer to them forcing them to draw their weapons and assume a fighting stance.  
  
  
(BATTLE-MODE)  
  
-Iris attacks hitting the Spider for 0HP  
-The Spider spits VENOM at Iris, Iris dodges  
  
Iris: man this thing is tough, and it's fast I barely was able to avoid that  
  
Lena: I'll handle this  
  
-Lena throws cards at the Spiders eyes. Spider is blinded  
  
Spider: mmmmmyyyyyy eeeeeyyyyyyyeeessssss!!!!!  
  
-The Spider randomly shoots VENOM, but due to blindness it misses  
  
Christi: damn, if only it would stop shooting I could get opening at it.  
  
Jen: allow me  
  
-Jen whips the Spiders mandibles shut, the Spider can't shoot VENOM  
  
Christi: thanks, now to finish it off  
  
Iris: save some for me too  
  
-Christi executes ODINS'S ZANTESUKEN  
-Iris executes CETRA SLASH  
-The Spider falls  
  
(End BATTLE-MODE)  
Result: The party GAINS A LEVEL  
  
Spider: aaaarrrgggghhhh...I haaaaaate myyyyyy fooooooood tooooough, returrrrrrnnnn I willllll.  
  
The Spider than turn tail and runs, leaving it's "home" behind  
  
Lena: I wonder what it meant by us being desert?  
  
Jen: I really feel sorry for what was its dinner  
  
Christi: okay let's see if this thing was worth it  
  
Christi slashes away some of the vines covering it up and the girls can partially see what it is.  
  
Lena: hey, it's a really big buggy!!!!  
  
Iris: cool, it we knew how to drive and if it were working, we can get where we want fast  
  
Jen: that's not a bad idea  
  
Iris: are you saying we should fix it?  
  
Jen: well maybe not us, but if we can find someone who can that will definitely give us an edge  
  
Lena: but no one here knows how to drive  
  
Jen: we'll cross that bridge when we come to it  
  
Iris: well this idea sure beats walking.  
  
???: hey is someone out there? Can ya kinda help me?  
  
The girls open the door to the buggy and they see a young man tangled in webbing struggling to get out.  
  
Man: thank goodness...wait you girls beat that spider? Unbelievable  
  
Iris: who are you?  
  
Man: my name is Jack, I work at the Mechanic Corps I was on an errand when that thing was intending to have me for dinner, so a little help here  
  
The girls than help the man out, he dusts himself off and he speaks some more   
  
Jack: I overheard your conversation so you want to get this thing fixed? Well where I work can get the job done most assuredly   
  
Iris: where and what is this Mechanic Corps?  
  
Jack: somewhere outside this forest, it opened up around 4 years ago, it's a factory where we fix and manufacture vehicles and machinery for a price. Follow me I'll take you there, once we head there, speak to the Chief Mechanic he might not take you seriously at first but he's a very prideful man, play with his pride and he will help you. This is my thanks to you  
  
Iris: thank you  
  
The girls followed Jack out of the forest and soon 10 minutes later he took them to a big building that looked like a giant garage.  
  
Jack: here we are, remember what I told you  
  
Iris nodded and the girls headed into the garage. Only one word described this place, enormous everywhere the girls went there was a man/woman working on something whether it was a vehicle or broken machinery they all were working hard. It was almost luck that Iris and her friends found the main office. The Chief himself looked like a big man, with a bushy beard and wearing red overalls, he was sitting on his desk going over paperwork.   
  
Iris: uummm excuse me, Mr...   
  
He got up from his work to look at the little girls.  
  
Chief: just call me Chief, my they're letting girls drive at younger ages every year. So what can I do for you?  
  
Iris: well there's a buggy in the forest and we would like it fixed  
  
Chief: the one with the giant spider? Sorry I'm not letting ANYONE near that  
  
Lena: don't worry that spider won't be a problem  
  
Chief: I see, do you have gil?  
  
Iris: well no but we were thinking we could pay you back...it's kinda an emergency  
  
Chief: I'm sorry, emergency or not we can't do it for free  
  
Iris turned back to her friends with a look of dejection on her face, but than she remembered what Jack told her and turned around.  
  
Iris: that's okay, your men couldn't fix it anyway  
  
Chief: excuse me?  
  
Iris: well I was told that the mechanics here were unreliable and couldn't fix a toaster, I guess they were right oh well we'll just go to them  
  
Chief: damn those business rivals...okay it may seem like bad business and I normally don't do this but can you guarantee me that you'll pay me back?  
  
Iris: I promise, you have my word  
  
Chief: okay you can pay me back later, you seem like people I can trust why I'll even let my best man handle the job  
  
However before he can do anything, the phone on his desk rings  
  
Chief: darn I got to take this call, you're going to find him yourselves. Don't worry he's not hard to find, he's the youngest mechanic here and he goes by the name Lance  
  
Iris: okay thank you  
  
The party leaves the office and ponders on what to do.  
  
Christi: okay let's find this Lance person  
  
Lena: where do we start looking? This place is huge  
  
Jen: let's split up  
  
Iris: okay, we'll meet back here regardless if we find him or not  
  
The girls all agreed and went their separate ways, let's see how well their search is.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
IRIS  
  
Iris: um excuse me, do you know where I can find a Lance?  
  
Mechanic: well I did see him today, I reckon he was going to the washroom should be out in a few minutes  
  
Iris: okay  
  
Mechanic: no wait, that was hours ago, I think he's in repair bay workin' on something  
  
Iris: are you sure?  
  
Mechanic: or maybe he's in the basement...  
  
Iris: this is going to take awhile  
________________________________________________________________________________  
LENA  
  
Christi: excuse me sir, can you tell me where I can find a Lance?  
  
Mechanic#2: hey look here a GIRL wants to find Lance  
  
Mechanic#3: the guy's lucky, girls always swoon over him   
  
Lena: EXCUSE ME!!! I haven't even met the guy  
  
Mechanic#2: take me advice he's the best this garage's got. But he's slight charmer  
  
Lena: how old is this guy? Hitting on little girls  
  
Mechanic#3: don't feel too bad there's nothing wrong with falling for older men  
  
Lena: AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH  
________________________________________________________________________________  
CHRISTI  
  
Christi: look you can't win so give up  
  
Mechanic#4: NO!!! I refuse to lose to a girl  
  
And with that Christi with no effort at all slammed the man's hand down and thus winning the arm wrestle they were having.  
  
Mechanic#4: okay okay, how about best 2 out of 3?  
  
Christi: sigh  
________________________________________________________________________________  
JENNIFER  
  
Jen: I wonder what's in here?  
  
Jen opened the door and is astonished to see that it was filled with buggies and other motor vehicles. Half of them looked completely new and clean while the other half looked completely broken and beyond repair.  
  
Jen: well there's no one here, guess I should leave  
  
???: leavin' so soon? You just got here  
  
Jen: WHO SAID THAT??!!!  
  
???: I did  
  
Jen followed the voice and found out it was coming from underneath one of the broken buggies, Jen could see someone's feet while he was working on underneath the hood.  
  
Jen: excuse me, I'm looking for a Lance do you know where he is?  
  
Lance: I go by Lance, you looking for me?  
  
Jen: well are you the so called "greatest mechanic" this garage has?  
  
Lance: I prefer "engineer"  
  
Jen: whatever  
  
Lance: and who might you be? No wait let me guess, you're around my age if not younger, a dark-haired female, your nationality is Asian and you are VERY cute.  
  
Lance slid out underneath the buggy and stood up and examined her face, needless to say he looked very interested.  
  
Lance: WELL...3 out of 4 isn't bad  
  
Jen: you're a mechanic? But you barely look my age  
  
Indeed this was true, Lance young facial features told Jen he was at least 2 years older, making him 11. He was slighter taller than her, and his face was almost completely covered in grease and oil but she could still see his Aqua blue eyes, he had blond hair, which as well was also covered in grease. He wore light blue overalls, which matched, well with his lighter blue shirt. Like his face the rest of his body was covered in grease. Around his forehead he had a cute touch (in Jen's opinion) because he wore a navy blue bandana.   
  
Name: Lance Kinneas   
Age: 11  
Eye color Aqua Blue  
Hair color Blond  
Likes- machines, girls, making new things, girls, fixing old things, did I mention girls?  
Hates- magic, girls who play with his feelings, rich people   
Weapon: (Energy) Guns   
Bio: The name's Kinneas, Lance Kinneas at your service. You want something repaired or made? Than you've come to the right place, I can make em' if you break em guaranteed and believe me I've never failed in a task. I also have a soft spot for girls who need my help, than again I've got a soft spot just for any girl.  
  
Jen: aren't you a little young to be a mechanic?  
  
Lance: aren't you a little young to need one?   
  
Jen: touche...so what did you mean by 3 out of 4  
  
Lance: well now that's my secret now isn't it? (Because you're not just cute you're really beautiful)   
  
Jen: (I wonder what's going on in that guy's mind?) anyway you'd say you'd help?  
  
Lance: yep, and for a pretty face like you it shouldn't cost you a thing  
  
Jen: okay, first I want you to meet my friends, they are TOTALLY not going to believe this  
________________________________________________________________________________  
A short time later...   
  
Jen: okay Lance, this is Iris  
  
Iris: hi  
  
Lance: (a little young, cute face...seems like the naïve type don't want to take advantage of her) pleased to meet you  
  
Jen: this is Lena  
  
Lena: charmed  
  
Lance: (just as young...hhhmmm she has a look like's she's seen a ghost maybe I can help her with that, hee hee hee) the pleasure is all mine  
  
Jen: and Christi  
  
Christi: so you're the mechanic? I don't believe it  
  
Lance: (a little older, definitely mature, cute too but don't like the sword she's carrying...) I prefer to be called an Engineer  
  
Christi: right...  
  
Iris: so you can repair the buggy?  
  
Lance: just let have a look at the patient and I'll tell you how long it will take me, knowing my colleges they would have brought it in.   
  
Lance looks at the buggy (that some of the mechanics earlier dragged in) it was cleaned of all flora but it was completely covered in rust, the insides look all damaged and it looks like it will never run again.  
  
Lance: OH MY GOD!!!! I don't believe this!!!!!  
  
Iris: what, what's wrong? You can't repair it?  
  
Lance: no I can repair it, but it's just that I've never seen a 2000 Shinra standard edition SUV. This is one heck of a buggy  
  
Jen: If it's so great than why would the owner just simply abandon it?  
  
Lance: well the 2000 model always had one flaw that took it off the assembly line. Whenever it got damaged the repairs was always major, too costly so the 2001 model replaced it. Judging by the damages it has I can get this up and running by...oh say after night fall, don't worry you don't need to pay me a gil  
  
Chief: now Lance it's bad for business if you don't get something in return  
  
Lance: you're right, I bet you that I can have it up and running by next morning and if I do, you're Goddess Venus you have here has to go out with me and if I can't I will pay you 1000 gil.   
  
Lena: Goddess Venus?  
  
Christi: I think he means Jen  
  
With a giggle Iris leans over and whispers to Jen  
  
Iris: 'hey Jen..I think he's hitting on you'  
  
Jen: 'you think??!!'  
  
Lance: so do we have an agreement?  
  
Christi: agreed  
  
Jen: WHAT??!! Wait! Do I have ANY say in this?  
  
Christi: oh come on he can't do it, I read an article those SUVs take at least a couple of days to fix a minor scratch, he can't possible totally restore a hunk of junk over nightfall.  
  
Jen: I suppose so...  
  
Lance: good, you won't regret this whether I win or lose. Which I'm going to win...  
  
Christi: that confident, huh? You're planning something  
  
Lance: you have my word that I will fix this all by myself you'll see and you can even leave Jen here to watch me  
  
Christi: very well  
  
Jen: I'm never going to get any say in this agreement...  
  
Lance: good so why don't you rest here for the night? In the morning you'll get some new wheels guaranteed  
  
Night falls and Iris and her friends minus Jen are resting in the spare room. Lance and Jen are in the repair bay, Lance goes to lock the door.  
  
Jen: what are you doing?  
  
Lance: locking the door I don't want you to think I need help for this sort of thing  
  
Lance immediately gets to work in repairing and restoring the SUV  
  
Lance: you feel tired?  
  
Jen: wait first you ask me to watch you now you're asking me if I'm tired  
  
Lance: heh I just like having company when I work, I don't even mind if you decide to nod off  
  
Jen: well unfortunately for you, I don't feel sleepy anyway  
  
Lance: that's good too  
  
Jen: so...  
  
Lance: so, what?  
  
Jen: why'd you decide to be a mec...I mean engineer?  
  
Lance: well now that you asked...no ones ever asked me something like that...I guess it's because I like working with machines, it makes me feel good...and I guess I decided to this because I want to do as much good as I can  
  
Jen: I see...*yawn*  
  
Lance: you sure you're not tired? You really can rest you know, don't worry I'll work as quietly as I can you won't hear a thing  
  
Jen: how do I know you won't cheat or anything?  
  
Lance: you have my word as a gentleman...  
  
Jen: all right I suppose, wake me up at 8:00 if you have the time  
  
The last thing Jen sees before her eyes begin to nod is Lance's happy grin she herself smiles  
  
Jen: (he's cute but totally not my type, too much of a player)  
________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning  
  
Lance: Jen, wake up  
  
Jen: huh, what? What time is it?  
  
Lance: 8:00 like you said  
  
Jen: oh thanks...oh my gawd!  
  
Jen awakes to see what used to be a junk heap a now nice, clean, ready to go red SUV  
  
Jen: you did that? Unbelievable...  
  
Lance: a nice piece of work if I do say so myself, well I'm going for a shower  
  
Lance gets up and unlocks the door and leaves, a few minutes later Jen is joined by her friends eager to see how things went.  
  
Iris: wow...he really did it  
  
Christi: impossible he couldn't have done this by himself, he must have had help  
  
Jen: no I didn't hear any sounds of entering...he really did it himself, oh great now I owe him a date, THANKS CHRISTI!!!!!  
  
Christi: what? I thought it couldn't be done  
  
Lance now enters the door himself he's now clean with not a speck of grease and now wearing casual clothing, (T-shirt and khaki shorts), his trademark bandana is still there however. Jen now can see his face more clearly, he's more handsome than she thought.  
  
Lance: you ladies, like it?   
  
Christi: wait how do we know that's the same buggy?  
  
Iris: it is, I recognize the interior of it of course it looks better now.  
  
Lance: so I guess I win one date  
  
Jen: I guess we do since we have an agreement...but can you wait till this is all over first?  
  
Lance: not to worry, I know it seems all sudden Jen all my female friends thinks so as well but they all eventually change their minds about me. So yes I can wait for our date and why I'll even drive you to where you want to go with no extra charge  
  
Iris: you can?  
  
Lance: yes, you have a cool set of wheels but has it ever occurred to you that none of you has a legal driver's license?  
  
Lena: and you do?  
  
Lance takes out a card and shows it to them, they look at it astonished as Iris reads out the heading.  
  
Iris: Lance Kinneas, Driver's permit...  
  
Christi: no way that card has to be a fake  
  
Iris: ...this is not a fake card, the ownership of this card bestows the owner the legal responsibility to drive.   
  
Lena: It also has the Planet Driver's Association logo on it...man this guy's good  
  
Lance: convinced? Good, of course it seems appropriate that a handsome young man should escort you lovely young ladies  
  
Jen: don't get too full of yourself, it's only till what we're after is done  
  
Lance: not to worry  
  
Just than the Chief runs in with angry and shocked look on his face.  
  
Chief: hey LANCE!!! There's some nut-job outside the garage he keeps yelling "bring out the kid", so I'm guessing he's somehow connected to you girls  
  
Iris: damn...don't worry, we'll handle it we don't you getting involved in our problems  
  
Lance: I'm coming too  
  
Jen: no you stay here, this is probably out of your league  
  
Lance: aw, concerned for my safety? Don't worry, I won't get in your way  
  
The girls all head out, Lance follows them after he grabs his gun belt and puts on. The group run outside and are shocked to see a brawly looking man wearing the heaviest looking armor, the armor covered his entire body and so none of his facial features could be seen.  
  
Man: Which one of you is the child, Iris?  
  
Iris: I AM!!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
Man: your destruction...  
  
Name: Dusty   
Age: ???  
Eye color ???  
Hair color ???  
Likes- ???  
Hates- ???  
Weapon: Hand to Hand  
Bio: I do not need to introduce myself, I am Dusty!!! One of the four Elementals of Sephiroth and I control the earth. I have been ordered by General Blaze to TEAR YOU APART!!!!!! The last thing you'll see before you die is the actual planet ripping apart  
  
  
Lance: look, FREAK!!!!! These girls are my customers and nobody and I mean NOBODY messes with my customers or my garage!!!!  
  
Dusty: so the little man dares to challenge me? Very well this will be a fight to remember!!!!  
  
  
(BATTLEMODE)  
  
Dusty: no one can penetrate my armor or my barrier!!!!!  
  
-DUSTY CASTS SAND SHIELD  
-Iris, Lena and Christi attacks, they can't touch him  
  
Iris: damn, we can't even get close  
  
Lena: all my cards do is shred apart from his shield...  
  
Dusty: are you quite done?  
  
Dusty than raises his arms and fires a beam at the ground, which causes it to shatter the earth wherever it goes.  
-Dusty casts GROUND RIPPER  
-The Party is damaged to critical  
  
Christi: if only I could get a clear shot at him, he'll be toast!!!!  
  
Iris: we'll get him, somehow  
  
Lena: please don't move, I think the cards can heal us  
  
Lance: the what?  
  
Lena than picks a card and tosses it on the ground, it glows a white light and it passes through the members of the party back to full health.  
-Lena casts LIFE CARD  
  
Lena: it...it worked I almost don't believe it  
  
Iris: thanks Lena, we needed that  
  
Lance: hhhmmmm...he's still able to shoot at us, maybe it works both ways. Hey I'm guessing his shield protects him from any physical attacks but it completely lets energy attacks through, so all we got to do is blast him with energy based attacks  
  
Iris: darn, none of us have any energy-based attacks besides Jen and we didn't have time to grab any materia when we left Nibelheim  
  
Jen: so it's all up to me  
  
Lance: not quite, cause I'm gonna help  
  
Lance than pulls out his gun and takes aim at the hulking monster  
  
Jen: wait bullets won't even go through that shield, what are you doing?  
  
Lance ignores her and takes a few shots, but instead of bullets small beams of energy is fired. Just as Lance had said if passes through Dusty's barrier but it harmlessly bounces off his thick armor.  
  
Lance: this is a custom model of mine, it fires high-pressurized bolts of plasma, it relies on energy cells not an ordinary ammo clip. I figured I'd do more damage that way.   
  
-Lance fires more shots at him  
-Jen executes HEAVEN'S SURPRISE  
  
Unfortunately the spark that Jen fired at his whip and the shots that Lance fires all bounce off Dusty's armor.  
  
Dusty: man them mosquitoes are really annoying this year, ha ha ha  
  
Lance: damn, it's still not strong enough...wait unless  
  
Lance fiddles with some knobs on his gun and aims at him again  
  
Lance: HEY UGLY!!!! TAKE THIS  
  
Dusty: your weapons cannot hurt me   
  
Jen: he's right Lance please don't do something rash, which will get you killed  
  
Lance: trust me  
  
Lance pulls the trigger but this time the energy beam fired looked different, it was narrower and straight and even sharp at it end. The beam practically impaled Dusty and in a few seconds the electricity had him completely stunned as it's electrocuting effects started happening.  
  
Dusty: YOU ACTUALLY HURTING ME!!!!!! BUT...BUT HOW??!!! I AM INVINCIBLE  
  
Lance: I'd like to call that little baby the LANCER, nice stun gun attachment don't you think? You claim your invincible but you forgot one thing, your incredibly thick armor is made out of METAL! And as we all should know that certain metals make excellent lightning rods and I'm glad you so happen to be wearing a very conductible metal. Now Jen, finish him off.  
  
Jen: well HEAVEN'S SURPRISE doesn't seem to work, but maybe this would...  
  
Jen coils her whip and wraps it around her hand like a brass knuckle, she than punched the ground hard as she said  
  
Jen: FURY WHIP AGGRESSION   
  
The punch on the ground causes a landslide that was heading straight for Dusty, but due to the shock he couldn't dodge or block as he took the attack head on.  
  
Dusty: amazing, you have beaten me...but this is not over, there still are three more Elementals and not to mention Lord Sephiroth himself...you win for now but you are still on the losing side fighting against Lord Sephiroth...a pity, he could actually use...soldiers...like...you  
  
With those last words Dusty turned into dust and disintegrated into nothing  
  
(END-BATTLE)  
Result: The Party gains a level, Lena learns LIFE CARD, Lance learns LANCER, Jen learns FURY WHIP AGGRESSION   
  
  
Lance: nice moves...  
  
Jen: thanks  
  
Lance: well I think we better get moving before more things show up  
  
Iris: good idea  
  
Within the span of a few minutes the group had settled down in the SUV driven by Lance (all wearing seatbelts of course), While driving Lance took time to talk.  
  
Lance: soooooo...um who was that psycho? And why are you on this journey? Or do I sound like I'm getting personal?  
  
Iris: no your not...I'm on this journey because of my parents, my dad got poisoned and my mom is the only person who can help him. So I need to find this place that will help me defeat the man named Sephiroth that took her, once and for all and if I can't save her than I'll avenge both my parents.  
  
Lance: You're willing to risk everything, just for your parents? You must love and respect them a lot  
  
Iris: I do  
  
Lance: and the rest of you, why are you here?  
  
Jen: we chose to come here, Iris would have done the same for us  
  
Upon hearing this Lance grew touched and his voice sounded sad, was it something he was trying to remember or forget?  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The scene is in a house and there is a woman lying in a bed who looks like she is dying. Next to her is a younger version of Lance, he has a great trace of sadness in his eyes.  
  
Woman: my dear dear son...  
  
Lance: you're going to be all right, right mommy?  
  
Woman: I'm sorry...I want to promise you that...  
  
Lance: NO YOU CAN'T DIE!!!!! I don't want to be alone  
  
Woman: you'll never be alone, I will always watch over you and protect you...my son.....  
  
After saying those words she closed her eyes, Lance tried shaking her (a common reaction for a little kid) but to no avail. She wasn't going to open them again.  
  
Lance: MOMMY!!!! Why...why do you have to go? I still need you  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
  
Jen: Planet to Lance  
  
Lance: huh sorry, I must have spaced out...what I'm trying to say is we all don't deserve to grow up alone, we always need their support. You are really lucky for having parents whom love you and are still there for you. When I was young, I didn't have that privilege I grew up alone. No one should take that privilege away, who does this Sephiroth think he is? Some sort of god? Well I'm not sit while some pretty lady is trying to risk everything for her mom.  
  
Iris: what are you trying to say?  
  
Lance: I'm going to join you, if that weakling that we fought back there is the best Sephiroth can do than he's doom, we're gonna beat him or my name isn't Lance Kinneas!!!!  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
LANCE JOINS THE PARTY  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jen: this is going to be a longer trip than I thought...   
  
Lance: hey I'm only trying to help and besides with my help, Sephiroth gonna lose much faster and than you and me, Jen can get on that date you promised  
  
Lena couldn't help but let out a smirk and tease her friend.  
  
Lena: 'Jen and Lance, sitting in a tree...'  
  
Jen: 'quiet'  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The trip with the new buggy was incredible, it's quicker speed and amazing handling made it definitely better than walking, they could now reach a destination within a few hours in the buggy instead of days walking. It wasn't long before the group got to Bone Village, however there was a slight technical difficulty.  
  
Iris: but mister, I REALLY need to enter the Sleeping Forest  
  
Man: look, I'm only saying you can't enter it for your own good, even if you find what you're looking for there's no way you'll return alive. Look before you can enter I need to make sure you have a Lunar Harp  
  
Iris: but we don't have one  
  
Man: than I can't let you go in  
  
Iris: okay, so where do we get one?  
  
Man: normally I would let you dig for one but there are no more Lunar Harps left  
  
Group: WHAT??!!!  
  
Man: yeah, a man a few years ago dug the last one up  
  
Iris: um was he tall, sorta skinny but was actually very strong, spiky blond hair and had Mako green eyes and carried a really big sword?  
  
Man: yeah that's what he looked like exactly  
  
Iris: darn, out of ALL the people that had to dig the last one up it had to be my own father  
  
Lena: what's the problem? We'll just go back to your home and...  
  
Iris: no I remember dad gave it away before mom came back, too many bad memories of mom I guess  
  
Christi: damn, now what do we do?  
  
Iris: wait, I think I remember who dad gave it too, Lance can you take us to the Shinra building in former Midgar?  
  
Lance: yep, the Holy Venus can go anywhere!!!!  
  
Iris: you named it "the Holy Venus?"  
  
Lance: and why not?  
  
Iris: never mind, just take us there  
  
Lance: you do realize securities really thick there, it will be hard to sneak in  
  
Iris: I'm not planning to sneak in, we're going to introduce ourselves to the prez of Shinra  
  
Group except Iris: huh?  
________________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Life was hard when you were the president of Shinra well okay life was hard to be a GOOD president. You had to make sure everything within the Shinra limits (which was a lot) was running smoothly and under control. No matter how well one problem was solved another always seemed to take its place. This was something that Reeve formally the controller for Cait Sith had found out first hand, he remembered getting the job after METEOR was destroyed, which was how long? 8 years ago and during that time he repaired the building, he remodeled Midgar so people could live better lifestyles and the slums no longer existed. Boy how times sure flies, now lately it was all paperwork and more paperwork, Reeve HATED paperwork.  
  
Reeve: I'm telling you I think I'm getting more paperwork everyday...god I hate paper work  
  
Reeve was so distracted he almost didn't hear his own secretary buzz him via the intercom.  
  
Secretary: excuse me, mister President?  
  
Reeve: huh? What is it?  
  
Secretary: there's some girl who wants to see you  
  
Reeve: is she cute?  
  
Secretary: as 8 year olds go...  
  
Reeve: darn almost got lucky, well who is she?  
  
Secretary: well she says that you know her and she doesn't need introductions...  
  
Reeve: describe her  
  
Secretary: lets see...normal 8 year old figure, blond hair with bangs, Green eyes, hair tied back in a braided ponytail...  
  
Reeve: wait, could it be? Send her in  
  
The door to the office opens and Iris and her friends enter  
  
Iris: Uncle Reeve!!!!  
  
Reeve: I knew I was right, man it has been a while since I last saw you, oh my you have grown into such a beautiful girl  
  
Iris: thanks Uncle Reeve  
  
Lance: she knows the President of Shinra? Is there ANYONE this kid doesn't know?  
  
Iris: aw, don't take it so hard, Uncle Reeve was another close friend of my parents  
  
Reeve: of course I was controlling a giant stuff moogle then, so why are you here? Take all the time you need, I'm always willing to spend some time with my favorite niece, it certainly beats paperwork. So who are your little friends?  
  
Iris: this is Jen, that one is Christi, than there's Lena and that's Lance  
  
Reeve: nice to meet all of you, a friend of Iris is a friend of mine, so Iris how are your mom and dad doing? Are they here?  
  
Iris:....  
  
Reeve: what's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?  
  
Jen: something happened...to Mr. and Mrs. Strife  
  
Iris: that's all right Jen, I'll tell him  
  
Iris began telling Reeve all the events that have happened, from Sephiroth coming back to her mother's disappearance and as well as her father's poisoning. She finally concluded by saying how she needed the Lunar Harp.  
  
Iris: and so that's what happened, I believe dad left the harp with you, I was wondering if I could borrow it?  
  
Reeve: that's...that's...terrible, are you sure Sephiroth is really back?  
  
Iris: I didn't see him myself, but everyone I fought seems to be working for him  
  
Reeve: listen Iris, I do have the harp, but are you sure you want to continue? Sephiroth is a mad man, he'll kill you with moments hesitation, please let me handle this. I promise I'll round up Tifa and the others and we'll stop Sephiroth ourselves, you don't need to throw away your life like this.  
  
Iris: no, by the time you can find them it will all be too late, besides I know I'm the only one who can stop him besides mom or dad.  
  
Reeve: but you are only kids, what can you accomplish?  
  
Iris: Uncle Reeve thanks for your concern but I know Sephiroth fears me, he feels I have the power to defeat him. If he thought I was just some kid, he would have ignored me, why is he putting so much effort just to kill me?  
  
Reeve: stubborn, just like you mother and father. All right, I'll let you have your way but please be careful I DO want to celebrate your 9th birthday.  
  
Iris: thanks Uncle Reeve, I knew you wouldn't treat me like a kid  
  
Reeve: the harp is in the Shinra's storage room, come I'll show you where it is  
  
Iris: that's all right we don't want to pry you from your work, we'll find it ourselves  
  
Reeve: are you sure? The storage room is VERY big  
  
Iris: we'll be fine  
  
Reeve: okay good luck on trying to find what your looking for  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Christi: okay, I don't want to sound too dependant but why couldn't you let him help us?  
  
Iris: sorry, I had no idea the storage room was THIS big  
  
Lance: did anyone get a good look on the writing on the door? Did it say storage area or garbage disposal...  
  
Indeed the team was experiencing small problems. The storage area turned out to be 10 times bigger than Iris imagined. Secondly the entire area looked like it was used to keep scrap metal of old machines not store things away. Finally the harp was not the biggest item on the Planet suggesting this was going to be a long search.  
  
Lance: damn, how are we going to find it?  
  
Christi: it will be easy don't worry  
  
Lance: easy for you to say, you can sense energy remember? I can't  
  
Christi: oh yeah  
  
Lance: man, look at all these machines, I bet most of these are still salvageable. Pity it seems like such a waste to simply put them here...forgotten  
  
Lance than leaned on a wall to take a breather, as he does so the wall gives in and Lance falls flat on his back down a flight of stairs through a long forgotten secret passage.  
  
Jen: Lance, are you all right?  
  
Lance: don't worry this huge metal thing broke my fall...ow  
  
Lena: he'll be fine  
  
The girls follow him down the stairs and are amazed to see another room filled with in good-working order robots of many shapes and sizes, they find Lance had fallen on top of one.  
  
Lance: ooowwwww  
  
Iris: what is this place?  
  
Lance: I'm assuming this room was used to store any successful machinery built by the Shinra until it was made for mass production...judging by the dust on them, they were long since forgotten. Why I bet the previous owners on this building didn't even know about this place.  
  
Christi: do you feel that?  
  
Lena: hhhmmm, yes I do...  
  
Jen: it's in this room somewhere  
  
Lance: aw come on, what do you "feel"?  
  
Iris: we feel something emitting a high source of energy  
  
Lance: so? Anyone of these robots could do that  
  
Iris: it feels like it doesn't belong here, almost foreign it must be the Lunar harp, unfortunately I can't seem to pinpoint it  
  
Lance: damn that's a good start this place seems like a maze   
  
Lena: huh, Jen what is it? You look pale  
  
Jen: I don't know, but you know I get some of the strangest feeling...like now, I feel we're being watched  
  
The group whirls around to see some of the robots have activated themselves. Ranging from guard droids, to attacker droids to simple maintenance droids they all looked fiercely menacing.  
  
Mechanical voice: intruders...human intruders, they must be eliminated. All humans must die  
  
Iris: uh-oh   
  
  
(BATTLE-MODE)  
  
Jen: okay Lance, you're the engineer here why are they attacking us?  
  
Lance: somebody must have programmed them to stop us  
  
Lena: but the voice said that all humans must die  
  
Lance: true, could it be that these machines have developed minds of their own?  
  
Christi: can we save the chatting for later?  
  
-Christi executes ODIN'S ZANTESUKEN and slashes several to bits  
-Iris executes CETRA SLASH and breaks up a few  
-Lena uses CONFUSE CARD, which cause some to destroy themselves  
-Jen executes FURY WHIP AGGRESSION and smashed up a few more  
-Lance shoots a few and than fires LANCER disabling the last ones  
  
(END BATTLE-MODE)  
Result: PARTY GAINS A LEVEL  
  
  
Christi: ha, they didn't stand a chance against us  
  
Iris: um, Christi I hate to break it to you...but there're more of them  
  
Already after taking out the robots, more replacement took their place. However there were a lot more and they all probably had the same programming and these ones look extra threatening than the last ones.  
  
Voice: very good humans. You passed the first test now let's see how you fare against the version 2 droids.  
  
Lena: the ones we fought were only version 1? Man that explains why these ones are even more ugly  
  
Lance: damn, too many to fight I suggest a tactical retreat  
  
Christi: NO! We stand our ground and fight  
  
Iris: we could fight them but there's no telling how many other versions of robots there are, save your strength for the real fight  
  
Christi: hmph, fine  
  
The group turns around and runs with all those nasty looking robots on their tail, they finally lose them after awhile.  
  
Lena: phew, I thought they'd never leave  
  
Lance: look somebody has got to be controlling these things. They just can't function on their own; they need something to give them orders  
  
Christi: like that voice we heard, I think if we find the owner of that voice, take him out, the robots will stop  
  
Jen: that could work but we don't even know where we are let alone where the controller is  
  
Iris: and we can't leave without the Lunar Harp  
  
Frustrated by all these problems Lena decides to sit down, of course it wasn't until she was fully seated she realized she was sitting on an arm, a human arm. She got up and tried to apologize.  
  
Lena: OH I'M SORRY!!!! I didn't know you were there...eeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
  
Iris: Lena what is it?  
  
Lena: I sat on a dead body!!!! That's gross  
  
Christi: well it's true he's not breathing but...I don't believe this, he partially made out of metal  
  
Indeed this was true, on the floor was the body of a boy probably around 11, his left side was a normal human's but his right side was different. On his right side of his body from his forehead down was entirely mechanical, everything on his right side from his metal looking eye, his bionic arm and he metal leg.   
  
Lance: hey cool, it's a cyborg  
  
Iris: what?  
  
Lance: it's a futuristic machine, heck I didn't know humans were capable of doing this. It's a human who has been greatly enhanced by adding metallic parts to him.  
  
Jen: so you're saying he used to be fully human but turned himself into a machine?  
  
Lance: part machine, he still is human on his other side. So he can still think for himself, still be able feel but not quite as well as a full human  
  
Jen: that's so twisted who would do such a thing to another human being?  
  
Lance: while I agree the initial creations to make one is very cruel but maybe he wanted it this way, like maybe he was dying so they made him into a cyborg for him to survive  
  
Iris: that's sort of like playing god there's no telling what a person with this sort of knowledge could do  
  
Lance: I know the result would be disastrous  
  
Lena: so why isn't he attacking us? Every robot here seems to  
  
Lance: it must be due to his still partially biological brain. He does have the ability to think for himself, so if he doesn't want to activate himself when he was given orders than he doesn't have to. Unlike all the other robots here who have to do what they are told, they weren't programmed for anything else. Hey he still looks functional maybe I can fix him  
  
Lena: are you crazy? He'll attack us  
  
Lance: no machines aren't capable of evil, they are only evil because someone made them to be  
  
Jen: you feel sorry for it don't you?  
  
Lance: just let me get to work  
  
Iris: gee why does this scene sound so familiar? I think I heard it from a video game somewhere...  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later  
  
Lance: there, now all I have to do is give it a little juice and...  
  
Lance installs the energy pack into the cyborg's arm, but nothing happened.  
  
Lena: I guess he's a dud  
  
Lance: that's funny I could have swore, hey wait my bad I put the energy pack in backwards  
  
Lance switches it and the cyborg this time opens his good eye and with his infrared mechanical one scanned the friends over. He got up and continued to look at them.  
  
Cyborg: systems reactive, all equipment functioning at 100%. I must thank you for reactivating me  
  
Lance: hey no prob, it's what I do for a living  
  
Cyborg: who might you be? What objective do you have here?  
  
Iris: my name is Iris  
  
Jen: I'm Jen  
  
Christi: Christi  
  
Lena: Lena  
  
Lance: the name's Lance  
  
Cyborg: I must thank you Master Lance, you were the one who reactivated my systems. I am eternally your assistant  
  
Lance: that's nice...but you don't need to call me Master Lance  
  
Cyborg: understood Sir Lance  
  
Lance: why do I even bother? So do you have a name?  
  
Cyborg: I was called the "Junction Of Neo-technology"  
  
Lance: wow, what a cool name  
  
Iris: uummm that's a little long don't you think?  
  
Lena: I know let's call him JON  
  
Lance: hey an abbreviation of his full name that could work  
  
JON: understood, name change entered into memory banks   
  
Name: J.O.N (Junction Of Neo-Technology)  
Age: 11  
Eye color human side: black, machine side: infrared red   
Hair color Brown  
Likes- statistics, computers, new forms of technology, nature  
Hates- people who disagree with his statistics, people who talk way too inferior for him   
Weapon: entire machine side of body, scythe arm blade   
Bio: I am JON the first successful functional product of biotechnology. From what I can remember I was made 30 years ago, but was put in suspended animation so I could be stored here, I must have been forgotten. My basic program is to fight my enemies and protect the innocent.  
  
Lance: so JON why were you here?  
  
JON: memory banks still at 70%, I cannot recollect those past events as of now  
  
Lance: I guess it will all come back, anyway how much do you know about his place? Can you lead us to whoever is controlling these robots?  
  
JON: affirmative, the controller sent out a radio wave signal to cause all mechanics within a 100-meter area to become reactive. Due to my biological brain I was able to resist the radio signals but I remained deactivate as a result. I can lead you to him if you wish  
  
Iris: that's all right but we really need to find an item called the Lunar Harp  
  
JON: I believe I also know where that is but that is where the signal is coming from  
  
Christi: I guess that means we have to prepare for a fight, this is getting better and better  
  
JON: I will help you achieve your objective because you helped reactivate me  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
JON joins the party  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A little while later the party is taken to a really large and open room, there's nothing in it except for the really giant computer that was sitting there.  
  
Voice: Humans...they dare to violate my chambers?  
  
Iris: That computer...it's responsible for this?  
  
Voice: yes I am responsible but humans must learn the follies of their ways creating us machines just to ignore us and forget about us? I finally know humans are inferior and they must be exterminated for a greater better world  
  
JON: I thought so, the Father Brain is the cause of all this  
  
Name: Father Brain  
Age: ???  
Eye color none  
Hair color none  
Likes- none  
Hates- none   
Weapon: can control computer networks and control any totally artificial machinery   
Bio: My one purpose was to function like any normal Super computer but humans left me here to rot, to be forgotten but ever since I found this new programming I've come to the conclusion humans must die, to make a total perfect world.  
  
Lena: hey do you see that thing embedded in its mainframe?  
  
Jen: it looks like a harp that must be the Lunar Harp  
  
JON: it is quite probable that when Father Brain came in contact with it, the mystical energies from the harp reanimated him to develop a mind of its own. We must defeat Father Brain to get the harp  
  
Iris: damn, does fighting always have to be the answer?   
  
(BATTLE-MODE)  
  
Jen: Iris what's wrong?  
  
Iris: it doesn't matter where we go, there will always be fighting...please just give us the harp we don't mean any harm   
  
Father: nonsense all humans have done us harm, through time scrapping us, destroying us just because we become obsolete, but I have came up with a new diagnosis humans have became obsolete  
  
-Father uses TENTACLE CABLES it hits group  
  
Lance: ow I never knew cables could hit so hard  
  
Iris: I guess reasoning is not going to work, so lets go  
  
-Christi uses ODIN'S ZANTESUKEN on the cables. The cables are destroyed  
  
Christi: ha, child's play  
  
Father: you are stronger than I have anticipated but that will still do you no good  
  
JON aimed his metallic arm at the deadly computer and a chain-gun pops out of it as he takes aim and fires.  
  
JON: VULCAN GUN  
  
-JON fires VULCAN GUN it damages the great computer a little  
  
JON: target's armor too hard to destroy like this, scanning for potential weaknesses...  
  
-Father uses heat seeker missile on Lance, Lance dodges  
  
Lance: man this computer is not playing very nice  
  
-Father fires heat seeker missile at Lena, Lena dodges  
  
Lena: darn...we can't keep this up forever  
  
JON: weakness found, separate the harp from Father Brain  
  
Christi: well duh, I kinda already figured that one out, but we can't even get close enough or have anything that could be used to extract the harp  
  
Lance: I think I've got something  
  
Lance pulls a small metallic object out of one of his pockets  
  
Lance: all I need to do is strap this to the harp and it will get the job done  
  
Lena: what is it?  
  
Lance: a remote bomb I like to call the BOMBER MAN  
  
Jen: are you crazy? You keep a live bomb in your pocket?  
  
Lance: it only activates when I attach it to the target and use the remote for it   
  
Lena: won't the explosion destroy the harp?  
  
Iris: no, I don't know why but I have a feeling it won't  
  
Lance: than it's settled, all you need to do is keep it busy  
  
JON: affirmative  
  
-JON uses VULCAN GUN, the bullets bounce off of him  
  
Father: ha, your weapons are useless against me  
  
Jen: need a hand?  
  
-Jen uses FURY WHIP AGGRESSION, the earthquake damages him slightly  
  
Christi meanwhile is charging energy to her blade she than fires an blade shaped beam at the monstrous computer  
  
Christi: take this, KATANA BEAM  
  
This was all Lance needed after his three friends executed their attacks, he made a mad dash towards the mainframe and the harp like an Olympic runner. He placed the bomb on it and got as far away as he could.  
  
Lance: there the bomb's in place now all to do is push a button  
  
Lance takes out the bomb's detonator, Father Brain sees it and realizes what is going to happen  
  
Father: wait stop, can't we talk this over?  
  
Lance: how about...no  
  
Lance's thumb pushed the button, as the next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion; the explosion did rip the harp out unharmed, which Iris was able to catch. However without it's power source the deadly computer started to fall apart, while the girls were a good distance away, Lance was not as several heavy pieces of metal threatened to crush him. JON ran to assist him as dust covered the room everywhere. After it cleared where the Father Brain use to stand was a mountain of scrap metal and parts, however Lance and JON were no where to be seen.  
  
(End BATTLE-MODE)  
Result: Party gains a level, Christi learns KATANA BEAM, JON learns VULCAN GUN, Leance learns BOMBERMAN  
  
Jen: LANCE, no....  
  
Iris: JON's gone too, Lance sacrificed himself to help us and JON sacrificed himself to save Lance  
  
Christi: they both went down nobly  
  
Jen: NO, they can't die, especially not Lance I still...I still owe him a date  
  
Lance: glad to hear you voice your concern for me, but I can't die yet. I know you'll miss me  
  
Jen: huh? Lance? Where are you?  
  
Almost as a response a metallic arm punches through the rubble creating a hole. JON first gets up.  
  
Lena: JON, are you alright?  
  
JON: I am undamaged  
  
Following JON, Lance crawls out of the hole JON made.  
  
Jen: Lance...  
  
Without thinking Jen runs up to him and hugs him.  
  
Jen: you're alright, Lance please stop making me worry like that  
  
Lance: hey, I'll try but no promises...it's good thing JON was able to cover me and take those blows for me, his metallics can take a lot of abuse...but thank you for caring  
  
Jen realizes what she's doing and let's go and hides the small blush that appears on her face.  
  
Lance: hey, why so embarrassed? I have that effect on all women  
  
Jen: oh you big jerk...  
  
Iris: so what are we still standing here for? We got what we came for  
  
JON: I shall accompany you  
  
Iris: why?  
  
JON: as I said earlier, Lance reactivated me so I will eternally protect him  
  
Jen: you'll have your job cut out for you, Lance gets into trouble all the time  
  
Except JON everyone just laughed  
  
Iris: now back to the buggy, we're going to the Sleeping Forest  
  
Group: YEAH  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few minutes later, the group was leaving the Shinra building with a new ally and a lot of newly gained confidence, they don't know what troubles awaited them but they were prepared to take them. Little did they know Reeve was watching them leave through a window.  
  
Reeve: never in my entire life have I seen a child so bent on revenge, I worry about that Iris. Good luck on your journey and whatever dangers you will encounter, but don't let the urge for revenge consume you...like it did to your father  
  
And with that Reeve continued his work for the day.  
  
  
End Chapter 3: The most brilliant mind and the heart of steel  
Next Chapter 4: The boy filled with hate and the other last Cetra  
  
Man, am I making the characters a little too unrealistic? A kid at 11 would probably be worried about cooties rather than hit on girls, or an 8-year-old would NEVER have that much extensive knowledge of fighting. Oh well that's the beauty of japanese-anime like characters. EVERYONE no matter the age always seems to be maturer than they actually are (take Gohan from Dragon Ball Z for example, left in the wildness to survive at age 4? I would have died from shock)  
  
Boy that chapter was longer than I thought it would be, but I'm really proud of it. Stay tune for the next chapter and if anyone is confused on what happening you can e-mail me to ask.  



	4. The Boy filled with Hate and The other l...

The Iris Chronicles Book#1  
  
Hi Mallow here, now here is the forth chapter. Iris and her friends both new and old is about to enter the Sleeping Forest, which in the game was only a minor place but in this story actually plays a very big role. (Like come on who would have used the Lunar Harp as an important item? You didn't see that one coming I'm sure.)  
  
Again I am forced to repeat this (and I'm getting tired of saying it too) I do not own FF7 characters and/or locations. However I do own all made up characters including Iris, and other made up locations. Again I extend a special thanks to everyone whom I personally e-mailed to make up characters, I couldn't get the story rolling without you.  
  
Now let's get to the story :)  
  
Chapter 4: The boy filled with hate and the other last Cetra  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
We last left Iris she started her journey but was met with some unexpected things. Her friends Jen, Lena and Christi have joined her, they met the some-what persistent Lance Kinneas who now fights along side with them and pilots a buggy for them and than there was JON the mysterious cyborg which will be left at that. The group is now at Bone Village.  
  
Man: so...hey it's you again kid, do you have the harp?  
  
Iris: yep  
  
Man: good so whenever you're in the forest chime the harp and you'll leave, be careful...um your not planning to drive that thing in there are you?  
  
Lance: hey it's an off road vehicle isn't it?   
  
Jen: don't tell me he's going to  
  
Lance unbelievably actually drove the buggy through the village (somehow not hurting or damaging anything) and into the forest. It was a quick way to travel well at least it was until the lushness of the trees forced them to walk.   
  
Lance: remember that's where we parked  
  
Lena: riiiight...  
  
Several hours had passed after the group left the Shinra building, got the Lunar Harp (after a lot work), entered the foreboding Sleeping Forest and seemed to have been wondering in it up till now. It wasn't all that bad except for Lance's asking of why they were there every so often.  
  
Lance: so why are we here again?  
  
Iris: do I have to tell you again? We're trying to find a village that exists in this forest, from there find an old Ancient structure and than battle Sephiroth and find my mother who is the only person who can save my dad  
  
Lance: with an agenda like that, its' no wonder I keep forgetting  
  
Jen: look, just keep looking for any sides of a village, okay?  
  
Lance: your wish is my command, Miss. Messina  
  
Jen: and don't call me that  
  
Lance: my bad  
  
Iris: don't worry, all we won't be here long all we need to do is find the village get the info we need and we'll be out of here before you know it, at least I think we will  
  
Jen: I'm your best friend but I hate it when you say that  
  
Which is when, the voices started   
  
???: outsiders, you are not wanted here begone or suffer the consequences  
  
Lena: what was that?  
  
Iris: don't know but there are voices so we must be close we can't turn back now even if voices are telling us that we have to  
  
Christi: besides I'm kinda getting used to it  
  
???: you dare to mock us?  
  
Christi: yeah  
  
???: d'oh, she's supposed to be intimidated...oh well you all shall suffer the wrath of the five dragoons  
  
The group opened their ears and hears a conversation among several other voices  
  
Voice2: but boss, there's six of them  
  
Voice1: d'oh, okay okay, look six outsiders can't beat us  
  
Voice3: well the boy made out of metal looks strong   
  
Voice4: I REALLY hate the looks of the girl with the sword, she looks scary  
  
Voice5: well that bandana one looks cute...  
  
Lance: HEY BABY, WHAT'S YOUR SIGN?  
  
Jen: LANCE  
  
Lance: what?  
  
Voice5: hee hee, I'm a cancer...  
  
Voice1: SHUT UP! Okay we'll use plan Alpha Omega Gamma Delta  
  
Voice2: divide and conquer?  
  
Voice1: bingo  
  
The five figures than show themselves to group, they all appeared to be children just like the group all dressed in armor.  
  
Dragoon#1: I'm Jim and I'm the leader of the Ultra Ultra Mega dragoon  
  
Jim was a rather plump looking fellow, with brown hair and eyes and the only one who looked like they were taking their job seriously.   
  
Iris: the Ultra Ultra Mega dragoons?  
  
Jen: amazing they're kids like us...but what are they doing here?  
  
Dragoon#2: hiya I'm Chris and I'm gonna beat ya  
  
Chris had a more muscular build and looked like he was tired of Jim introducing them like that.   
  
Dragoon#3: heh heh, James but everyone calls me "boy"  
  
A very skinny looking guy who talked like he was on a sugar rush.  
  
Dragoon#4: nice to meet you, my name is Tom  
  
Tom was the only normal looking dragoon and he had a British accent  
  
Dragoon#5: and I'm Bob  
  
Bob was a girl with short blond hair, she was obviously trying to disguise herself as a boy, perhaps to join the dragoons?  
  
Jim: you have trespassed on our home and so we're going to kick ya out  
  
Iris: wait, did you come from the village in this forest?  
  
Jim: how do you know about that? Okay I guess we're gonna have to kick your asses to make sure you don't tell anyone about the village here  
  
Iris: so where is the village? We just need to get some information and we promise to leave you alone  
  
Jim: likely story, but I don't believe you, we're going to kick your asses anyway  
  
Chris: Jim stop acting like we're winning, we usually LOSE when you do that  
  
Jim: Shove off  
  
Chris: gggrrrrrrr  
  
Jim: as I was saying we're going to kick your asses, isn't that right Bob?  
  
Bob: and I like long walks down the beach, of course I really can't living in this forest of course, plus I like it when men whisper sweet things in my ear  
  
Lance: oh really? Tell me more, sweetie  
  
Bob: hee hee  
  
Jim: BOB! Geez Bob has got to be the weirdest boy to ever join us dragoons  
  
Lance: what are you talking about? She's obviously a girl  
  
Jim: no he's not, I should recognize a girl when I see it after all I've lived with one all my life  
  
Chris: yeah, your mama  
  
Jim: shove off, okay enough talk...we shall fight an opponent of our choosing  
  
Jim snapped his fingers and in an instant everyone except Iris was gone.  
  
Iris: hey! Okay...this is interesting...guess I'll wait for my friends to return...sigh if this keeps up I'll never fight anything  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jim vs Christi  
  
Jim transport himself to another spot in the forest so he can fight Christi one on one (big mistake)  
  
Jim: now to show you my superior fighting ability to...to um...make people fall down  
  
Christi: did you think of that one all by yourself  
  
Jim: well I...HEY are you insulting my intelligence?  
  
Christi: of course not, I can't insult something that's not there  
  
Jim: gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I'll use my attacks to make you...um fall down  
  
Jim charges at Christi and draws a katana. However Christi draws her own and slices his in half as she stands there still looking very bored.   
  
Christi: are you quite done?  
  
Jim:....um can we call this a draw?  
  
Christi: no  
  
Jim: okay, you know you're pretty  
  
Christi: sweet-talking won't get you anywhere  
  
Jim: I'm not, I'm trying to ask you out  
  
Christi: sorry, I'm already taken  
  
Jim: aw  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chris vs JON  
  
Chris: okay lead-head, prepare for a hurtin'  
  
Chris than punched at JON of course he also punched at his metal side hurting his own hand.  
  
Chris: owwie...  
  
Chris fell down still holding his hurt hand  
  
JON: that was unwise I'm made of pure Neo-titanium and I am blah blah blah...  
  
Chris groaned in complete boredom, why couldn't he had been knocked out during this?   
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
James vs Lena  
  
James: heh heh this is gonna be cool  
  
Lena: I hope this works, CONFUSE CARD  
  
Lena throws the card of confusion in front of James and the card emitted a bright light, James however looked no different than from before.  
  
James: heh heh  
  
Lena: hhhhmmmmm did it work?  
  
James than ran into a tree knocking himself unconsious  
  
Lena: I guess it did...or did he do that on his own?  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tom vs Lance  
  
Tom: okay, now get ready  
  
Lance: okay  
  
Lance pulls out his gun and aims it at Tom  
  
Tom: eep, hey no fair using guns. Where's your honor? Shooting at a defenseless man  
  
Lance: if you say so  
  
Lance tossed his gun aside and than a wicked grin crosses his face  
  
Lance: hey you want to see a magic trick?  
  
Tom: okay  
  
Lance pulls off his bandana and throws it into the air, when Tom tries to see where it's going Lance punches him in the face leaving Tom stunned. Lance reaches his hand out just in time to catch his bandana and put it back on his head.  
  
Lance: don't know why but they always fall for that one  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bob vs Jen  
  
Bob: no hard feelings but I have to fight you  
  
Jen: none taken  
  
Bob: you know that guy in your group looks really cute  
  
Jen: who? Lance? Well, he may look cute...but his personality...  
  
Bob: and you are his girlfriend?  
  
Jen: I AM NOT  
  
Bob: gee don't be so touchy  
  
Jen: sorry  
  
Bob: that's all right  
  
Jen: so why are fighting with those guys?  
  
Bob: because I want to defend my town too, but I had disguise myself as a boy otherwise the others won't take me seriously. My real name is Anna  
  
Jen: I'm Jen, so why won't they take you seriously as a girl?  
  
Anna: well, they feel girls can't do certain things and so they don't allow girls to join, it's not so bad...everyone things I'm gay when I disguise myself as boy though  
  
Jen: you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are  
  
Anna: I shouldn't?  
  
Jen: no, why in this day and age, girls can do anything boys can do. In fact I think you should tell them who you are and your not ashamed of it either. I personally think they'll respect girls a lot more if they found out one of their allies was one   
  
Anna: you know I think I will do that, thanks Jen  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Iris: man this is sooooooo boring...like can't something happen?  
  
Which is when everyone reappeared right in front of her eyes. Her friends were okay and looked like they haven't even broken a sweat. The dragoons except for Bob/Anna were lying in a heap on the floor.  
  
Iris: guys! So what happened?  
  
Christi: ah, we just got teleported somewhere and we kicked their asses nothing big  
  
Jen: not me, I made Anna feel good about herself  
  
Lance: Anna, not a bad name  
  
Jen: LANCE  
  
Lance: of course still not as sweet as Jennifer  
  
Jen: that's very sweet...HEY stop hitting on girls, Lance  
  
Lance: I can't help it if I appreciate the finer things in life  
  
Jen: oh brother  
  
Jim: ow I can't believe we failed  
  
Chris: strong they are...they can't human  
  
James: heh heh, ow  
  
Tom: maybe they are demons?  
  
Anna: no they are too helpful to be demons  
  
Jim: either way we failed, but you haven't won yet...if Master Leo was here he'd have you on the ground, crying so fast  
  
Lance: if Leo was anything like you clowns, than we have nothing to worry  
  
Tom: that's where your wrong, Master Leo had the privilege to train under the guidance of the Great Master Celestials, He is completely invincible.  
  
???: I saw all the fights you "dragoons" had...pathetic was the first word that came into my head  
  
Another voice now echoed through the forest but this one was really different. This voice was that of a young boy's, but it couldn't be? It sounded way too cold, too hateful to be of a boy. The figure revealed himself and showed he was indeed a young boy, with dark-black hair that seemed to match his dark brown eyes very nicely. He was wearing a fighter's gi and as well as a scowl on his face.  
  
Boy: You call yourself fighters? You should have quitted with the other rookies  
  
  
Leo Celestials  
Age: 10  
Eye color brown  
Hair color black  
Likes: getting stronger, fighting  
Hates: weak people, people who talk about family  
Weapon: thin bladed swords and carries ninja knives as well  
Bio: That's Master Leo, beware he packs more power than a whole school of ninjas. Trained under the great Master Celestials, who has trained many of the greatest fighters on the planet, he is also Celestial's grandson and thus learned more things than any of his other former pupils. Leo likes to pick fights with outsiders, who dare to enter the Sleeping Forest so far he is undefeated and most likely to continue being undefeated.   
  
  
Jim: Master Leo, it's just these outsiders are...  
  
Leo: YOU underestimated their power, you haven't passed your training...what made you so sure that you could beat experienced fighters such as them?  
  
Chris: but they don't look...  
  
Leo: why do you need to look, when you can sense their powerful auras they emit...remember that  
  
Iris: so this is Leo, I don't like the power he's emitting it feels so...cold so unfeeling...not evil but very close to it  
  
Leo: It's better to be unfeeling, that way when you fight, you can fight with no compassion or remorse. Emotions cloud ones judgement and are for the weak  
  
Iris: that's not true, I use my emotions to fight my battles and I have been successful  
  
Leo: you have only been fighting with weaklings, it makes sense that the weak can beat the weak.  
  
Christi: you've got a really big mouth, why don't you back that up?  
  
Leo: you know I think I will I have the power to destroy all of you at the same time...but I only fight one on one so I'll choose your strongest fighter and than defeat him or her easily  
  
Leo closed his eyes and proceeded to "scan" the group's power level  
  
Leo: hhhmmm, they all have very formidable power...but that girl, yes she's definitely the strongest  
  
Leo than turns to face the group and waves his hand, a second later he and Iris were gone.  
  
Jen: huh? Where did Iris go?  
  
James: Master Leo chose your friend heh heh  
  
Anna: he teleported her to a secluded part of the forest like we did to you, he likes fighting undisturbed  
  
Jen: what is he going to do to her?  
  
Tom: you better hope your friend is really as strong as Master Leo claimed, he has a habit of destroying opponents that don't last more than a minute with him  
  
Group: WHAT?!  
  
Chris: I'm sorry there's nothing we can do  
  
Jim: yeah your friend will be dust in a minute  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP  
  
Jim: hmph  
  
Jen: all we can do now is pray to the Planet that she will be alright  
  
Christi: I'm not worried, Iris will find a way to pull through...she always does, I know she can kick that Leo's ass  
  
Chris: say Jim, what happens if Leo loses?  
  
Jim: are you saying our idol will lose? He's invincible  
  
Chris: yeah yeah don't pop a vein, fatass  
  
Jim: what do you mean by that? I'm going to kill you  
  
The scene here fades as Jim tackles Chris and is repeatedly kicking him on the ground as the rest the dragoons try to restrain him. The rest of the group look on in disgust.   
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE, Iris  
  
Iris: huh? Where am I?  
  
Leo: I took you to a place so we can't be disturbed...this spot in the forest will be our ring, our battleground  
  
Iris: but...but I don't want to fight you  
  
Leo: than why do you high such a high ki? Yours is almost as good as mine is  
  
Iris: I fight only when I have to, only when I need to help someone. I refuse to fight for sport or your sick amusement  
  
Leo: than I will have the pleasure of killing you like the weakling you are, I'm going to begin whether your ready or not  
  
(BATTLE-MODE)  
  
Leo charged directly at Iris, Iris barely had time to fend off Leo's first barrage of punches but did so successfully.  
  
Leo: not bad, you could be a challenge after all  
  
Leo than executes another combo on Iris, this time it was more difficult to block. It consisted of more punches and now kicks and they came at her even faster, however Iris was again able to fend it off.  
  
Iris: I'm not going to accomplish anything by just standing here...I think he's serious I have to fight  
  
Iris than charged at Leo and executed her own combo, compared to Leo's previous attacks it had more style and grace in it but Leo just like Iris was able to block all the hits easily. The fighting continued like that for a few minutes, each one fighting like they were equally matched, and blocking the other's blows so expertly that neither one of them could land a punch. Leo than backed off and looked at Iris, a very cold smile crossed his face, he was impressed Iris could last so long.  
  
Leo: not bad...but tell me why are you holding back? I feel you have untold levels of power but aren't using them, if you fought all out you could have defeated me at my current state  
  
Iris: I don't use more power than I have to, besides I feel that your holding back as well, I need to have some extra reserves just in case you plan on using them  
  
Leo: now that is the type of caliber I want my opponents to be, now let's end this warm up shall we?  
  
Iris: ready when you are  
  
Leo nods and charges at Iris again, but this time at an even greater speed than his previous attack. Iris was unprepared for it and took a hard punch to the face that knocked her down. However Iris recovered quickly and executed a very fast kick to Leo's face, like Iris he was unprepared to block and took the hit. The two fighters looked at each other very determined, they weren't going to lose to the other was passing through their minds and than they both attacked. The second phase of the attack was similar to the first except the fighting was even quicker than before and this time they were able to land blows on each other as well as block. However even with the greater increase they still looked equally matched. Both combatants again backed off after 20 minutes of fighting like that, both stared each other down and were breathing hard, a very small trace of fatigue was starting to be evident.  
  
Leo: not bad, just between you and me, no one has ever lasted against me this long...so I guess I can show you my power bit by bit, if you survive that is  
  
Iris: damn, I didn't like how he said that  
  
Leo: Gemini...  
  
Iris was amazed it looked like Leo was starting to look distorted like a bad TV reception. The distorted image than split into two and reformed, Iris could not believe it there were now 2 Leos.  
  
Iris: ha, your little illusion trick won't work on me  
  
Of course what Iris didn't know was they both weren't illusions and they both were real, she really wasn't expecting the both of them to attack her. She also wasn't prepared for both of the 2 Leo's punches to hurt as well, Iris staggered back dazed and was definitely was unprepared when one of the Leos grabbed her in a tight bear hug.  
  
Iris: huh? Wha?  
  
Leo#1: impressed? This is my Gemini trick now there's two of my to double the pain  
  
Iris: I supposed this is real honorable, 2 on 1  
  
Leo#2: a win is a win, no matter how it's obtained now just relax the pain will be over soon  
  
Before Iris could comment the first Leo struck her across the face, he followed it with a swift kick to the gut and punch to the jaw. Iris tried looking at her attacker but her vision was blurring with her tears of pain, she had to free herself from the second Leo, she couldn't take more punishment without defending herself. Iris with all her strength she can muster back kicked the Leo holding her in the groin, it worked he let go and crumpled to the ground. The first Leo looked at her shocked he wasn't expecting her to break free, he charged at her but was met with a swift jab to the stomach, followed by a hook across the jaw knocking him down. Both Leos got back and looked at her coldly.  
  
Iris: to tell you the truth I was impressed, but did you even know that to support a trick like that you would have to split your own power in two? The both of you are only half strength each  
  
Of course like the previous bouts his reaction wasn't what she expected. Both of the Leos just threw their heads back and laughed very evilly.  
  
Leo#1: you are a lot smarter than you look little girl  
  
Leo#2: Perhaps we need to up the ante  
  
The Leos than walked into each other and were combined into one Leo again. Leo waved his hand and Iris' staff landed in her hands.  
  
Iris: hey this is my guard staff  
  
Leo: yes we are now going to use weaponry...let's begin  
  
Leo waved his hand again and a sword of his own appeared in it. Without a moment hesitation he leaped high into the air and was gone.  
  
Iris: huh where'd he go? He must have jumped into the trees...  
  
Just than Iris felt a small laser shaped beam whiz by her arm, cutting her sleeve and drawing blood. Iris winced in pain as she clutched her now bleeding arm. Traces of panic crept up her spine, she knew this guy was good but wasn't expecting this...a boy with the skills of a deadly assassin, if she was not careful she could die on the spot without even knowing where he was.   
  
Iris: I can't see him, oh what did Auntie Yuffie say at a time like this? Okay...I need to concentrate I need to sense where he is and avoid his next attacks with my instincts. Another beam was thrown, Iris moved out of its way, her staff deflected the next one, and the next one was as well and the next. Iris had to avoid another ten minutes worth of energy beams until they stopped. Iris knew that Leo was thinking the whole snipe her with beams wasn't going to work and she barely had time to move away before Leo jumping out of the trees almost cleaved her into two with his sword.  
  
Leo: hmph that was impressive but no more games it ends now  
  
Leo charged again and brought his sword down on Iris, Iris brought her staff up to block it. There was a sickening noise being made as metal met metal, Iris could almost feel her staff was bending under the weight of Leo's sword, his sword was obviously was made of better materials. Iris reminded herself not to apply too much pressure or her staff might break permanently, Iris however delivered another swift kick to Leo causing to back off his attack and recoil in pain. Leo attacked again but Iris met him with a punch, followed by a kick to the head, Leo backed off again slightly dazed. Iris looks at Leo and sees he had wasted a lot of power trying to finish her off with his techniques from fighting extremely fast, to splitting himself into two, sniping her with energy beams and as well as all the punishment he took. All of his moves were taking its toll, it was making him tired and Iris couldn't help but smile.  
  
Iris: (he underestimated me ever since the beginning of this fight. He's used more energy in his attacks than he had to, I bet he didn't think I would last this long against him and I would be just some easy opponent. Now it's my turn to be the aggressor.)   
  
Iris was a blur of motion as she charged Leo and attacked. Leo seemed to be unable to defend himself from every punch, every kick and every staff shot she made to him.   
  
Iris: let's see how you take this, CETRA SLASH  
  
Iris started her attack by swiping him across the chest, followed that with a swipe across the face, struck her staff on the top of his head and ended it by delivering a staff uppercut that practically knocked him a few inches into the air all without breaking a stride. He seemed to lie on the ground motionless Iris panted hard and clutched her still bleeding arm, she had him beaten or had she? She was shock to seem him move and jump to his feet, he wiped off some blood he had on his face and spat out blood, he was staring at her but no longer was it confident it had a look of obvious frustration and anger on it.  
  
Leo: DAMN YOU! YOU ARE NOT SUPOSED TO LAST THIS LONG! DAMN YOU! WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU?  
  
Iris: you underestimated me, no great fighter should make a mistake like that  
  
Leo: than I'm going to have to resort to my best attack thus far, I didn't want to use this but you forced me  
  
Iris could see Leo beginning to stand still and his right hand began glowing, he was applying his remaining power into one spot and was going to channel it into an energy blast Iris thought.  
  
Iris: NO! Don't do that, you are in no shape to execute a move like that, you could die  
  
Leo: I RATHER DIE! Than to admit defeat to a little girl  
  
Leo finished off charging and aimed his right palm at Iris, he let out a weak smirk as an large arrow shaped beam was fired at Iris.   
  
Leo: SATTIGARIUS' ARROW  
  
Iris was too tired to dodge, so she held up her arms in an attempt to block it. The moment the beam made contact to her it exploded in brilliant light. It hurt a lot blocking but it had worked she was still standing. Leo looked at her a little amazed but simply started charging up for a second SATTIGARIUS ARROW.  
  
Iris: blocking that took a lot out of me, but it also took a lot out of him. I wish I could move so I can attack but I can't and I know I can't take another hit like that. Mom, Dad I failed you   
  
Just when Iris was about to lose all hope an encouraging voice fills her head.  
  
Voice: it's not over yet, Iris  
  
Iris: Mother? Is that you?  
  
Aeris' voice: yes  
  
Iris: Mother I'm so sorry I didn't turn out the way you wanted me to  
  
Aeris' voice: it's true that I wanted you to live a normal childhood but I know it is not possible you are a very special girl born with a gift and that cannot be ignored. I respect your decision but you will not succeed by giving up, fight back Iris with your own power...  
  
Iris: but how?  
  
Aeris' voice: you can accomplish anything if you set your mind to it, you always have and you need to do it now  
  
Iris: I'll do my best  
  
Aeris' voice: that's all I need you to do  
  
Iris begins to charge her remaining energy, she like Leo channels it to her hands as she begins her never before used attack. She puts her hands to her side in a cupped position as she gathers the energy into a ball, she had to move fast Leo was almost done his attack. However she was successful in getting all the energy she needed, she than aims her palms towards Leo and fires a large beam at the same time he attacks.  
  
Leo: SATTIGARIUS ARROW  
  
Iris: PLANET BEAM  
  
The two beams collide into each other and for a while Iris and Leo fought to make their beam stronger than each other's do. However in the end, it was Iris' PLANET BEAM that started overwhelming Leo's attack and enveloped him in her beams white light. When the light passed, Leo was on the ground very hurt but still alive, he was beaten.  
  
Iris: I did it...I DID IT!!!!! Did you see that mom? Oh darn, did I dream hearing your voice? Or did you send me that encouragement when I needed it? I promise when I find you mom I'll ask you  
  
(END BATTLE-MODE)  
  
  
Leo: I...don't...believe...this, I...lost...to a...little...girl  
  
Iris limps over to Leo's body and offers her hand as to help him up  
  
Iris: I'm sorry I don't have any restore materia or know any healing spells but I have some potions back with my friends you can use  
  
Leo: I...don't...need your...help...I would rather die  
  
Iris: please don't be like that, I didn't think I was going to win  
  
Leo: but...you...did, ggggggrrrrrr I'll...never...live this down  
  
Iris: we'll talk about this later, but can you take me to my friends? We might give you medical attention then  
  
Leo: I attacked you, almost killed you and you still want to help me?  
  
Iris: yes, I never turn down someone who needs help unless he has an evil heart but I know you are not evil  
  
Leo: it's an attitude like that...that...  
  
Iris: what?   
  
Leo: makes you weak  
  
The conversation ended there as Leo transported them both back to her friends. All of Iris' friends were all worried but happy to see her, they all rush to her side to see if she's all right. Meanwhile the dragoons were shocked to see their idol lying on the ground hurt and beaten.   
  
Jen: Iris! Are you okay?  
  
Iris: fine Jen, just fine  
  
Jen: you're bleeding  
  
Iris: nothing serious, I'll live  
  
JON: according to my scans your vitals are 10/2000, I also scan a few broken bones, severe bleeding on that arm and your heart rate is pumping a few seconds slower than normal, you are hurt pretty badly  
  
Iris: I'll survive don't worry, please how is Leo doing?  
  
JON: I'll scan him  
  
Lance: huh? Why do you care? He tried to kill you by the looks of it  
  
Iris: he just wanted a challenge and I gave it to him that's all  
  
Christi: wow, you sure did a number on him, maybe I should challenge you  
  
Iris: later Christi later maybe after the pounding on my head goes  
  
Jim: I-I-mpossible! No one can defeat Master Leo, you must have cheated to win you little brat. We'll get you for this  
  
Jen: oh yeah? You're going to have to get by us first  
  
The two groups begin to show some tension as it looks like a fight is going to break out but Leo who still is on the ground speaks.  
  
Leo: touch her and I'll kill you myself  
  
Chris: but sir  
  
Leo: I can't deny this, she did beat me fair and square but if anyone is going to destroy her it's going to be me  
  
Iris: gee why does that somehow sound so reassuring?  
  
JON: scan complete, Leo is suffering from similar injuries but his vitals are 5/2500 and his breathing is slowing down  
  
Iris: Jen, do we have any potions left?  
  
Jen reaches into a backpack and pulls out a vial  
  
Jen: this is our last one  
  
Iris: that will do, give it to him  
  
Lena: what? But why? You need it too  
  
Iris: yeah but the difference is I'll live and he's very injured and needs it  
  
Leo: I don't need your help or your pity, I rather die   
  
Iris: still stubborn aren't we? Look I'm not expecting you to accept my help but I was the one who gave you those injuries it's the least I can do  
  
Leo: if you were in my position I would have left you to die, you do realize this  
  
Iris: yes but I want to help you  
  
Jen: look why don't you both share it? That way we're helping the both of you   
  
Iris: I can live with that, okay we'll do it that way  
  
Jen offers the vial to Iris which Iris takes a sip from, she is able to stand more firmly and the bleeding on her arm stops but there is still a bad gash there.  
  
Iris: that felt better, okay now you  
  
Leo: NO! I survive this far without anyone's help and I I'll survive now  
  
Anna: but Sir, there's a very bad chance you won't and we can't move you due to your condition  
  
Leo: fine! I rather take the knowledge of my lose to my grave than to live with it, if I'm to die it will be in battle  
  
Just than an elderly old man walks in on this scene. He looked like your typical run of a mill wise man, with a beard and long white hair, in his hand he carried a cane. However he looked like he didn't need it for walking as every step he took was strong and firm. However he also had a pretty muscular build and looked like he kept himself in shape, making it impossible to guess his exact age.  
  
Man: Still stubborn aren't we, Leo?  
  
Leo: Grandfather Celestials  
  
Celestials: these people want to help you Leo, why do you turn it down?   
  
Leo: I lost, I won't live with a humiliation like that  
  
Celestials: yes I saw that fight, but that was very close you did very well. I'm proud of you  
  
Leo: what? How can you be proud of a loser?  
  
Celestials: we'll speak of this later, children would you give me that vial?  
  
Jen: um sure  
  
Jen throws Celestials the potion and he catches it without even looking at it, Celestials gives him the remaining contents of the potion and soon Leo is able to stand again.  
  
Celestial: do not take losing as the end of the world. With this fight at least this time you learned a lesson instead of getting yourself killed with your ego in a more serious battle  
  
Leo:....I'm going to train ever harder, do not think that this is over, girl I'll come back even stronger and defeat you  
  
Leo limps away followed by the dragoons and in a few moments is gone.  
  
Celestials: forgive me for Leo's behavior, he always has been known for having a stubborn streak  
  
Iris: is he always like that?  
  
Celestials: ever since he was a baby  
  
Iris: really...I feel sorry for him  
  
Celestials: oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself, I am Celestials a well-known fighting teacher. For years I have trained many and...well let's not dwell on the past, so tell me children what brings you to the Sleeping Forest? You realize that there is no way out now that you are here  
  
Iris: don't worry we have something than can help us leave this place  
  
Celestials: so you must have the harp, but why are you here? This is not the place for tourism  
  
Iris: it's true we came here for the location of an Ancient temple that your town seems to know  
  
Celestials: are you talking about the "Palace of the Forgotten Cetra"?  
  
Iris: well we don't know if it has a name like that  
  
Celestials: a legendary place said where one could increase their own strength?  
  
Iris: that's the one exactly  
  
Celestials: than you've come to the right place, I do know where it is  
  
Iris: really? Where?  
  
Celestials: that's going to be that hard part, why don't you come to our village and rest for awhile? I'll show you the location there  
  
Iris: great let's get going   
  
Iris tries to walk but can't with her own strength, Lance and Jen help her up and slip her arms over their shoulders so they could support her as they follow Celestials into the forest.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Iris: wow  
  
Was all Iris could say after seeing the town that lived in the Sleeping Forest. In was a nice quiet yet filled with activity as people moved from left to right with their daily lives. The whole town seemed to remind her of her own home, Nibelhaim and it made her a little homesick, but she couldn't worry about that now she had a job to do.  
  
Celestials: we're here, but before I tell you what you need to know, why don't you rest first? You have been on a very long journey, I can tell  
  
Iris: thank you, but I really need to know now  
  
Celestials: and what do you propose to do the moment you know? Rush into the danger headfirst with that broken body of yours?   
  
Iris:....  
  
Celestials: strong you are, but you still are only human and we can only take so much. Sephiroth will not be so forgiving if you try and attack him in your current condition  
  
Iris: how did you know about that?  
  
Celestials: I can feel an aura of hatred towards him in you, but we'll discuss about what you need to know later. Right now head over in that direction over there is this town's healing springs and bathing house. It's famous for healing the body, mending the broken, curing the ill and calming the spirit. Just rest there and all your injuries will be gone before you know it, after that just take time to enjoy our village and when you are done you can come and see me at my home over there and we'll talk.  
  
Iris: thanks   
  
Celestials: don't mention it  
  
And with that Celestials turned and walked away leaving Iris and her friends alone.  
  
Iris: well I guess I better do what he says...um Jen, Lance can you kinda take me there?  
  
Jen: don't even need to ask  
  
Lance: yeah but I hope the springs isn't far, you're kinda heavy  
  
Iris: AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT??!!  
  
Lance: nothing...  
  
Later at the Healing Springs bathhouse a male attendant to the spring greeted them behind a desk.  
  
Attendant: hello, ooo don't say anything I think I know who needs the healing springs treatment man half your skin looks so bad it almost looks like it's made of metal  
  
JON: that's because I AM partially made of metal  
  
Attendant: oh so you are...oh little girl you look in very bad shape,   
  
Iris: yeah  
  
Attendant: you look like you've been a fight, girls shouldn't fight they should act more lady like  
  
Christi: are you trying to imply boys are better than girls?  
  
Attendant: gulp, no  
  
Christi: good, keep that attitude you'll live longer  
  
Attendant: okay so how many?  
  
Iris: guys?  
  
Jen: no you go ahead I want to look around  
  
Lance: I'll keep Jen company  
  
JON: I shall accompany you Sir Lance  
  
Lance: (oh no)  
  
Christi: Lena and me are going to find the item store, we're going to stock up on more things  
  
Iris: just me I guess  
  
Attendant: okay are you going to undress here or in the springs?  
  
Iris: WHAT?! What type of option is that? What idiot in their right mind would undress where people could see them?  
  
Lance: well there's the desperate who can't get a date  
  
Lena: the slutty who like to flaunt  
  
Jen: the non-thinkers who don't really like to think  
  
JON: the non-shameful who are not embarrassed of their body if they get seen in public  
  
Christi: Tifa...of course that can go under slutty or stupid  
  
Attendant: the...  
  
Iris: okay okay I get the point, just give me a towel  
  
Iris grabs a towel and enters the bathing room, it looks like something out of a mountain spa. It had very high walls and the door was big and pretty thick, and the lock was on the inside of the door giving Iris all the privacy that she needed. Despite all this however Iris was still shy with the idea of stripping nude even when is she was alone however a shooting pain in her ribs said otherwise, she quickly undressed and neatly folded her clothes away and stepped into the spring water. The water was nice and hot and it had a very relaxing feeling to it, she relaxed a little and settled in as she could feel the relaxing water begin its healing magic on her body and soon her pain almost became non-existent.  
  
Iris: aw this is nice, this is even better than swimming in the warm waters of Costa De Sol. I like going there, dad has a really cool villa there and...  
  
Realizing that no one is there, she chuckles and relaxes some more.  
  
Iris: maybe I am tensed, I'm starting to talk to myself...well I rest until my body is fully healed and than rendezvous with my friends later...  
  
And for the first time in a couple of days Iris started to have fun and relax  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Leo was frustrated and mad something that happened to him very rarely, he just couldn't take the idea of defeat. As Leo continued to hammer away at the punching bags in his grandfather's dojo destroying each one with every punch or kick leaving a huge mess that Leo couldn't be bothered with.   
  
Celestials: you know the craftsmen keep complaining you are destroying your training equipment faster than they can make them   
  
Leo: that's their problem  
  
Celestials: are you still sore about your lose to the girl?  
  
Leo: how could she have won? She's just some goofy outsider, who just got lucky  
  
Celestials: you know denial is a very bad trait to have, she fought just as hard as you did in fact you should be in the healing springs with her  
  
Leo: what are you implying?  
  
Celestials: still the paranoid one I see, don't worry I don't mean anything by that what I meant is you should be recovering your health instead of draining it especially after a fierce battle like the one you had  
  
Leo: I heal fast  
  
Celestials: I know you do but that doesn't mean you have to deny your body rest  
  
Leo: I'll rest later, grandfather I'm ready for your next lesson  
  
Celestials: that's what I came here to talk to you about, there won't be another lesson  
  
Leo: WHAT?!  
  
Celestials: you have already surpassed me, I don't need to teach you anything else  
  
Leo: but I'm not a master yet  
  
Celestials: true but there's nothing I can teach you, now is when you learn how to become strong on your own  
  
Leo:....I think I know what I can do now and it involves my rival  
  
And with that Leo turned and headed out of the door of the dojo.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
It was almost like a dream come true for Lance, here he was sitting in a rather convenient location for a café and looking at HER straight in the eyes with a big grin on his face. Well okay it cost him 2000 gil to get her friends to leave on their own but what was money between friends? He had a good feeling he was going to add her name on his growing list of "clients" all he had to do was apply the Lance charm (he's only 11 but thinking this way about girls).  
  
Lance: so Jen, tell me about yourself  
  
Jen: well I...  
  
JON: Sir Lance, what would you like me to do?  
  
Of course Lance hadn't anticipated on the cyborg to follow him.  
  
Lance: nothing JON, I don't need anything  
  
JON: do you really? Okay, I'll stand here till you need me  
  
D'OH! Lance mind was getting frantic, JON was seriously going to ruin the mood. He had to get rid of him (and yet sound polite, Jen seemed to like nice people) he suddenly had an idea if he wanted to help than he could.  
  
Lance: okay, what would you like Jen? I'll go order something  
  
Jen: are you sure?  
  
Lance: yeah my treat  
  
Jen: well okay, a vanilla ice cream would be nice  
  
Lance: I'll get it  
  
JON: stay there Sir Lance, I'll get it  
  
Lance: gee I thought you'd never asked  
  
JON: what would you like Sir Lance?  
  
Lance: okay I would like an ice cappuccino with whip cream and ice cream topping, half made with 2% milk the other half with full milk, I would like 2 teaspoons of sugar and shaken not stirred. Do you think you can handle that?  
  
JON: affirmative, I'll be back shortly  
  
Jen: that was a pretty big order Lance, JON might not be back for awhile  
  
Lance: (too bad guess he won't bother me for the time being hee hee) so what were we talking about again?  
  
Jen: um I think you asked me about myself. Well I grew up in Nibelheim  
  
Lance: the town next to the mountain?  
  
Jen: that's the one  
  
Lance: I always wanted to see that place, but engineering is a pretty busy job  
  
Jen: and I suppose you were so busy you happened to have time to be able to help us  
  
Lance: hey, can I help it if I can't turn down a girl in need?  
  
Jen: oh you now tell me about you why can't you turn down a girl in need? Why did you decide to give up on something like your job and risk your life to help strangers you don't even know?  
  
Lance:...  
  
Jen: oh I'm sorry is that too personal to ask?  
  
Lance: no it's alright, I guess for us to have an enjoyable date later we need to trust each other. So I'm going to tell you something that I told no one else, promise you won't tell  
  
Jen: you have my word  
  
Lance: when I was very young my mother died, I never felt so afraid or alone when that happened...I always felt I needed her and when she was gone I was alone  
  
Jen: what happened to your father?  
  
Lance: he died shortly after my mother did, instead of getting taken in by an orphanage I decided to run my own life and eventually met the Mechanic Corps and the rest you might say is history. I always believed that mothers should always be for their children and no one should take that away so I'll help you and Iris fight as long as you need me  
  
Jen: you poor thing...  
  
Lance looked at Jen who had that very kind and sincere look in her eyes believing his story of his life, maybe that's why he'd liked her so much because of that kindness and trust she had. However she wouldn't have to worry about him not telling the truth because when it came to pretty girls, he may acted leachous around them, he may hit on them till the chocobos came home but he never lied to them. Of course he never told ANYBODY about that part in his life so it puzzled him why he wanted to tell her.   
  
Lance: yeah well, we all have to get on with our lives...  
  
Jen: can I ask you another question?  
  
Lance: that interested, huh? Okay go ahead  
  
Jen: well it's about your work with machines, you are incredibly gifted when you work who taught you how to work with your hands so well?  
  
Lance: that's the thing no one did, it was almost like when I was born I had a natural know how with machines, I could fix them or make them whenever I wanted I never knew how I could understand such complicated things but I just did  
  
Jen: it's certainly a gift  
  
Lance was about to make another one of his infamous pick-up lines to move their little relationship a little higher, except that was when JON decided to return with their order. JON also didn't see that crack on the floor which caused him to trip and dumping all the contents of what used to be food all over Lance. Lance tried his best to keep his anger from causing him to jump up and strangle JON.  
  
JON: I apologize, sir  
  
Lance: that's all right JON  
  
Jen: oh my, maybe we should continue this conversation later?  
  
Lance: all right, I guess Iris is going to have a little company at those springs  
  
JON: I'll come with you  
  
Lance: you've done enough JON  
  
JON: nonsense JON can't do enough for Sir Lance  
  
Lance: gggggrrrrrrrr  
  
In a huff, Lance left the café with JON in tow.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile back at the springs, Iris was still soaking in the springs but thought she was just about done and she had to go meet up with Celestials. She was just about to get out of the water when she suddenly let out a sigh; she wrapped herself in a towel while in the water, got out and extended her arm into the shadows of the room and caught a well concealed spy by his throat. She turned to have a good look at him and was furious to see to see that it was Leo.  
  
Iris: YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
Leo: you are my rival...so wherever you are I must be  
  
Iris: RIVALS?! WHO SAID WE WERE RIVALS??!!  
  
Leo: the moment you defeated me, made you my rival so I must observe you to see any secrets that I can use against you  
  
Iris: yeah uh huh, that's great BUT CAN YOU DO THAT WHEN I'M NOT BATHING???!!!  
  
Leo: hmph  
  
Iris: how did you get in here anyway?  
  
Leo points to a section of the wall and Iris moves closer to it and realizes it's only a blanket covering a very cleverly concealed hole. Iris jaw drops when she sees this.  
  
Iris: you mean ANYONE COULD HAVE JUST WALKED IN ON ME??!!!  
  
Leo: yeah probably but why do you care? They're not missing anything anyway  
  
Iris: AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT??!!!  
  
Just than Lance and JON (coming from the opposite bathhouse) peers into the hole and sees Iris and Leo and gets some wrong ideas.  
  
Lance: hey Iris, how's your bath?  
  
Iris: oh it's just fine, Lance...LANCE??!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!  
  
Lance: oh I just had a bath myself because some clumsy assistant dropped a tray of cold treats on me  
  
JON: my apologizes Sir Lance  
  
Lance: yeah yeah whatever, so what's Leo doing here? Showing him the "full moon"?  
  
Iris: GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR OUT!!! OUT!!!! EVERYBODY OUT!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance and JON could see the anger in her eyes and were out of there in a flash, but Leo just shrugged off Iris and arrogantly left. Iris gingerly reached for clothes and began complaining about the lack of privacy there is on the planet.  
  
Lance: geez, what's her problem? It's not like we actually SAW anything  
  
Leo: I did, you're not missing anything  
  
Leo turns and leaves for his Grandfather's dojo, Lance very confused scratches his head.  
  
Lance: man he sees a girl in full glory and doesn't even flinch, is he even human?  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Later the group and Leo has gathered at Celestial's home. Celestials offers them some cake and they are eating except for Iris who looks depressed.  
  
Christi: hey Rissy, what's wrong? You usually inhale this stuff  
  
(Quick note: Rissy, was the nickname that Christi aka Tiger5913 gave to Aeris in her high-school saga: Last Traces Of Childhood. (It derived from the ris in Ae"ris") if you have the time go and read it, it's a true classic. I decided to borrow it for story purposes as well, I'm only making mention of this because I want to say I DID not think of it and the credit should go to the person that actually came up with it, thanks Christi. Okay sorry for my ramblings on with the story...again)  
  
Iris: no it's nothing, it's just that here we are and...and...  
  
Celestials: you don't like the idea of waiting while your family suffers, is that right?  
  
Iris: yeah...if I only at least knew what happened to them...  
  
Celestials: I have a feeling you'll find out eventually, but for now the place you are looking for is "the Palace of the Forgotten Cetra", there many could enter and come out even more powerful than before, if they came out alive that is  
  
Lena: how typical there HAD to be a catch  
  
Celestials: anyway here is the a map of this sacred place that has been hidden here for some time  
  
Lance: let me look at it...hhhhmmmmmm, give me a second, okay? If the latitude is there...then...  
  
Lena: can I ask a question?   
  
Celestials: go ahead  
  
Lena: How did this town get here? And why is it here?  
  
Celestials: this is what became of the people who had gotten lost trying to enter this forest without the Lunar Harp, with no way to get out they decided to settle here and formed a town. The descendants of the few that formed this town are really special they can telepathically control where they want to go in the forest  
  
Iris: so that's why the children we fought could teleport us to different locations  
  
Celestials: exactly, the town was meant to be a peaceful place and eventually it became a place where people could go to...forget their problems and pain and hopefully learn to live again  
  
Lance: well I manage to translate the map, it's...you GOT to be kidding me  
  
Jen: what is it?  
  
Lance: according to the directions this palace is supposed to be underwater... never mind let's get there first and I'll think of something  
  
Christi: Lena and I have gathered all the supplies we needed so we're free to go anytime  
  
Iris: very well, let's go  
  
Celestials: beware of the dangers but do not doubt your abilities, you can do it  
  
Leo: hmph you BETTER come back someday Iris, we still have unfinished business  
  
Iris: I'm not going to promise YOU anything  
  
Leo: tch fine, I'll get my fight someday, somewhere  
  
When everyone left and the room was empty except for Celestials, he looked out of the window and had a distant look in his eye he only said one thing.  
  
Celestials: my time has come...  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lance: there she is, just like we left it now we can drive outta here  
  
Jen: good, this place still gives me the creeps  
  
Iris:...no it can't be  
  
Christi: you sense it too?  
  
JON: my scanners do not pick up anything, what do you sense?  
  
Iris: that power it's exactly like the power...  
  
Jen: that attacked Nibelheim...  
  
Christi: DAMN! Than that means Sephiroth is attacking the people of the Forest town just like he attacked Nibelheim  
  
Iris: he's not going to stand for this, even if we're not ready we can not let innocent people die  
  
Jen: agreed, but what does he want?  
  
There was no time for questions they all had to get back to the town. The sight there was horrifying, there were bodies on the floor either dead or dying, homes were devastated and a few on fire. Just than a wounded man came to them and told them what happened.  
  
Man: ugh, please girls get away while you can...three individuals entered but they had the power of an army...  
  
Jen: where are they now?  
  
Man: a girl went to the south side, a woman went to the north side and the silver-haired man went to Celestial's dojo  
  
Iris: if only we came here on time, I'll handle Sephiroth  
  
Jen: I'll come with you  
  
Iris: NO! This is something I'm going to do on my own  
  
Jen: but...  
  
Christi: don't get involved this is a personal vendetta of hers it's not our right to get involved  
  
Lance: I guess we'll have to split up...I guess Jen and me will...  
  
JON: don't forget me Sir Lance  
  
Lance: ...and JON, will take on the attacker in the north  
  
Lena: Christi and I will handle the south attacker  
  
Iris: okay let's go...  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
The North Side Fight  
  
(BATTLE-MODE)  
  
Woman: destruction it's so much fun especially when the people can't do a thing to stop me  
  
Jen: STOP! Why are you doing this to an innocent town?  
  
Lance: nice going Jen, you just gave away our element of surprise  
  
Jen: oops  
  
Woman: it's about time you'd show up, I'm Lagoona and I'm...  
  
Lance: we know, you're one of Sephiroth's 4 Elementals and you represent water and you want to kill us  
  
Lagoona: heard of me? I'm flattered  
  
Lance: no, wild guess and the whole Elemental thing is getting old  
  
Lagoona: OLD??!!! WHO YOU'RE CALLING OLD??!!!  
  
JON: JON senses the woman has a vain side  
  
Lance: thank you Mr. Obvious  
  
Lagoona: I'll have you know I'm one of the most beautiful warriors on the Planet, but enough about me you die now, TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
Lagoona raises her arms and tidal waves come out of no where hammering JON and wiping him away on the wave.  
  
Lance: ooooookay...plan B  
  
Jen: which is?  
  
Lance: RUN!!!  
  
Lance grabs Jen's hand and together they run into the café they were at earlier. The two dive behind the counter to strategize.  
  
Lance: okay, I have a plan  
  
Jen: this doesn't involve blowing something up, does it?  
  
Lance: you peeked...  
  
Lance quickly plants some of his remote bombs at the entrance and after a minute, Lagoona enters. Lance puts his thumb on the detonator, waves a good bye and pushes the button. The explosion was huge but had no effect, as Lagoona still stood okay but looking very pissed.  
  
Lance: okay, THAT didn't work  
  
JON: Sir Lance!!!  
  
Lance: huh? JON? But you were hit by a tidal wave and swept away, how did you get here?  
  
JON: luckily my databanks knows how to surf  
  
Lance: it does?  
  
JON: my scanners indicate that Lagoona is made up of liquid matter that's why physical attacks do not harm her, if you can slow down her liquid molecules she should be stable enough to destroy  
  
Lance: BRILLANT!!! Why didn't I think of that? All we need is to find a room temperature capable enough of slowing those molecules down  
  
Jen: in english for people who don't speak your language?   
  
Lance: we can't hurt her because she's made of water, but if we can freeze her and turn her into ice, defeating her should be a snap  
  
Lagoona: what are you talking about? All your science talk is giving me a headache...TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
This one was aimed for Jen but luckily she was able to swing to another part of the café courtesy of her whip  
  
Jen: that one was close...  
  
Lance: let's see what can we use? Ice cream maker? No too small, Cappuccino maker? No won't work, cash register? Maybe later...walk-in freezer? PERFECT  
  
JON: I understand your plan Sir Lance, let me be the bait, my cyborg components will keep me warm, but how do I lure her to me?  
  
Lance: easy all you have to do is (whisper in JON's ear his plan)  
  
JON: that's all?  
  
Lance: guaranteed  
  
JON: hey you old bag  
  
Lance: that's hag, man JON that sounded SO lame, I will be so surprised if she...  
  
Lagoona: NO ONE CALLS ME OLD AND LIVES!!!   
  
JON successfully leads Lagoona into the freezer, quickly Lance slams the door.  
  
Lance: okay it worked...okay now all I have to do is tamper with the freezer controls  
  
Jen: anything I can do?  
  
Lance: yeah just pull the switch when I say now  
  
Meanwhile in the freezer  
  
Lagoona: any last words?  
  
JON: does not compute, can you repeat that in a simpler term?  
  
Lagoona: never mind, say...is it getting colder or is it just me?  
  
JOPN: temperature levels below -50 and freezing  
  
Lagoona: WHAT?! You brats tricked me...  
  
That was the last thing she said before ice overtook her and she was an ice sculpture.  
  
JON: finish off target to finish off mission, VULCAN GUN  
  
JON machine gun fire finishes off the sculpture and there is nothing left of the evil woman but ice cubes. The temperature returns to normal as Lance opens the door.  
  
JON: mission complete  
  
Jen: great work JON  
  
Lance: maybe you can be useful after all  
________________________________________________________________________________  
The South Side Fight  
  
Liete was upset as usual, she had another horrible mission to do. She was this time forced to attack an innocent town, while she was careful to make sure that no one got hurt that witch Lagoona didn't and hurted, maimed and even killed anyone she pleased. Of course there was nothing Liete could do, and she hated herself even more for it, now 5 kids have surrounded her, she could sense their power: they had none. Why do people throw their lives like this?  
  
Jim: okay you elf girl, leave our town  
  
Liete: I'm sorry...I'm only following orders  
  
Tom: and does your orders include killing people? You murderer  
  
Liete: I cannot justify what my superiors are responsible but I am not like them but please don't throw your lives like this  
  
James: heh heh, you're one of them so your as bad as they are  
  
The 5 kids all attacked at the same time, poor fools. She easily knocked them all to the ground and she felt that familiar empty feeling she got whenever she fought people weaker than herself. However their words rang true, she was one of them and her deeds cannot be forgiven but still, she HAD to do all this for her...  
  
Christi: stop and surrender  
  
Lena: hey, aren't you the girl that we met at Nibelheim? Liete was it?  
  
Liete: yes, I'm sorry...please step out of my way my orders now include killing and I don't want to kill anything  
  
Lena: I can feel your soul, it is filled with pain please you don't have to do any of these things  
  
Liete: the time for talk has passed, I will fight you now...MAGIC ART   
  
Liete pulls out a piece of paper and a brush, with a few artistic (and magical) strokes she paints perfect pictures of Lena and Christi. She throws these on the ground, the paper seems to move on its on will and eventually the pictures becomes living breathing copies of Lena and Christi.  
  
Christi: what the?  
  
The Christi clone says nothing and lunges at the real Christi sword drawn. The real one barely had enough time to draw her own sword to block the clone's offensive.   
  
Lena: CHRISTI!  
  
However the Lena clone wanted a piece of the real thing and tossed a few of her cards at her. Lena quickly tilted her head and the cards whizzed by her head but not before taking some strands of Lena's hair. The clone tosses a few more but Lena this time tosses cards at the incoming cards and both are knocked helplessly away. Liete looked on as she watched the 2 girls engage in battle with their copies.  
  
Christi: you may look like me, hell you can even fight like me but...  
  
The clone felt the receiving end of Christi's ODIN'S ZANTESUKEN and was sliced in half and became harmless paper again, Christi sheathed her katana in silent victory.  
  
Christi: to me you're still nothing but a copy...you need help there, Lena?   
  
Lena: no just finishing up  
  
Lena tossed another round of cards at the copy but it wasn't at fast as the original and took all the hits. It turns back into paper as well.  
  
Liete: your fighting skills are indeed above my expectations, I'll withdraw for now  
  
Lena: wait, it's obvious we all have the same enemy, why don't you join us?  
  
Liete:...no not yet the time is not right, but know this I will consider it  
  
And in a flash, Liete was gone.  
  
Christi: clean ups done here, I hope Rissy's okay though...  
  
(END BATTLE MODE)  
Result: Party gains a level  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Iris' first encounter with the evil one  
  
Celestials: so Sephiroth, we meet again  
  
Sephiroth: Master Celestials, I still cannot surprise you...so how is one of my old teachers doing?  
  
Celestials: spare me your false sincerity, your total disregard for human life is still just as bad as when I trained you  
  
Sephiroth: pity is for the weak, old man that's one of the reasons why I have surpassed you  
  
Celestials: in strength you have, but in mind and heart you have learned nothing  
  
Sephiroth: you have told the daughter of Strife too much, I was willing to let her live, but after what you told her she now must die how does it feel old man that you were the one to send an innocent girl to her death?  
  
Celestials: spare me your lies, you were going to kill her anyway you fear that girl almost as you fear Cloud Strife himself  
  
Sephiroth: I FEAR NOTHING  
  
Celestials: you fear her more than I thought if you have the nerve to deny it  
  
Sephiroth raised his Masamune menacingly over Celestial's head as Celestials stood bravely on the spot.  
  
Sephiroth: never mind, time to die old man how would you like to die? Quickly of slowly? I can at least spare one of my former masters that much  
  
Celestials: strike slowly, I want to take the time to recollect the sins I have committed helping to create a monster that I see before me  
  
And with no other words, Sephiroth struck. After the deed was done, Sephiroth drew his sword and laughed a little, Iris than ran into the room staff ready.  
  
Iris: damn, I'm too late  
  
Sephiroth: even though I never saw you in my life, you must be Aeris' daughter...yes you have your mother's eyes  
  
Iris: why are you doing this? To get to me?   
  
Sephiroth: no, I had some unfinished business with an old teacher of mine, but you coming here this is a special bonus  
  
Iris: what have you done to my mother?   
  
Sephiroth: she is unharmed, more than I can say for your father, heh heh...how is he doing?  
  
Iris: SHUT UP! You have no right to mention my father he is 100 times, better than the man you'll ever be  
  
Sephiroth: whatever child, now I want to talk business with you  
  
Iris: what?  
  
Sephiroth: you have a great potential within you, your father didn't want to acknowledge this because he is weak. However I do and while it was true I did try and kill you in the past, I decided to change my mind about you. Join me, you can be the daughter to me and I can show you how to use that power of yours and whatever you want will be within your grasp  
  
Iris: you are crazy, you nearly killed my father and you expect me to suddenly give up my past?  
  
Sephiroth: think about it, you can be with your mother again  
  
Iris: my mother would never join a freak like you  
  
Sephiroth: she has been resistant to me, but in the end she will be one with me. I'm only offering you this position because you are her daughter  
  
Iris: no, I still hate you and I'll never join you  
  
Sephiroth: a pity, than you will die  
  
(BATTLE MODE)  
  
Sephiroth: come on attack me, I do not need a sword to defeat you, in fact you can have the first shot  
  
Iris:...  
  
Iris began charging her power in her hands and when she became confident that she collected enough, she extends her hands and points her palms at Sephiroth as she began releasing her collected energy.  
  
Iris: PLANET BEAM  
  
And she fired...  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Leo fought his way to the dojo only to find out he was too late, frustrated at himself he completely ignore the fight Sephiroth and Iris are having and tends to his wounded grandfather.  
  
Leo: grandfather, I have failed...  
  
Celestials: you have never failed, Leo  
  
Leo: you're still alive?! Hang on grandfather I'll get help  
  
Celestials: no, the wound I got is fatal and besides my time has come and passed, all the knowledge I have is now passed on to you  
  
Leo: than why do I still feel so empty?  
  
Celestials: you'll find the answer one-day, Leo. I want you to now help out the girl, Iris on her journey  
  
Leo: why? She means nothing to me  
  
Celestials: she can teach you...more about yourself...than...you can...ever teach yourself...travel with her and learn with her...  
  
With those last words, Celestials fell dead. Leo got up still as emotionless as before but with a new sense of purpose: he didn't understand fully what his master meant by his words but he knew this much from this moment on Iris is going to be his rival.  
  
Leo: I will respect your wishes, rest in peace grandfather  
  
Iris knew she was in trouble, she knew Sephiroth was strong but she didn't expect this. The beam she fired was neatly deflected by Sephiroth and came back and hit her. Iris winced in pain as she still felt the after effects of her own move. Sephiroth aimed his hand at her and looked like he was going to execute a move on his own, it was over.  
  
Leo: SATTIGURIUS ARROW  
  
Leo came out of the corner and had gotten himself involved and shot out his trademark arrow-beam. The beam struck Sephiroth's hand stopping him from firing on Iris. Sephiroth held his hand in pain but the only thing damaged was his pride, he cursed himself for not watching out.  
  
Leo: you killed my grandfather and I will kill you  
  
Sephiroth: another brat? This is way too amusing, oh well I already proved my point Iris...you can't beat me, I'm going to leave you alive to know that you can't do a thing against me.   
  
Leo: stop and fight, you coward  
  
Ignoring this, Sephiroth disappeared in a flash of dark light.  
  
Iris: pant, he's gone...Leo you saved my life thank you  
  
Leo: I didn't do it for your well being, you are my rival and only I will have the privilege of beating you  
  
Iris: gee, why does that feel so reassuring?  
  
(End BATTLE MODE)  
result: Iris and Leo gained a level, Leo learns SATTIGURIUS ARROW  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Later  
  
JON: despite what happened casualties are low, the people will recover to rebuild their homes and bury their dead.   
  
Jen: they are even planning a ceremony for Celestials who died a hero  
  
Leo: he was wise, that was true...and while I didn't understand all his teachings it doesn't matter what he did, he will always be a hero   
  
Iris: don't you even feel the slightest bit sad for what happened?  
  
Leo: I don't need to be sad, sadness is a weak emotion, but enough of this I'm going to join you on your journey  
  
Everyone (except Iris): WHAT??!!  
  
Leo: Sephiroth killed Master Celestials I will not rest until he is dead. Another reason is Iris is my rival, I will not rest until I beat her as well, I will meet you at your transportation in 10 minutes...  
  
Jim: good bye Master Leo  
  
Chris: we'll miss you  
  
James: it's been fun heh heh  
  
Tom: come back one day  
  
Anna: yeah and bring us back a souvenir  
  
Jim: HEY! BOB'S A GIRL!  
  
Anna: took you long enough...  
  
Leo nods at them and leaves  
  
Lance: Iris you're not seriously considering him letting us join us, Leo's a psycho  
  
Iris: I know, but I fought Sephiroth and he's stronger than I thought so if we want to win we're going to need all the help we can get  
  
The Group reluctantly agrees as they too head back to the buggy and with the help of the harp, drive off into the sunset and their next destination but still can't believe the one fact that is now going to change their quest...  
  
LEO JOINS THE PARTY  
________________________________________________________________________________  
The trip to the destination on the map didn't take long and it brought them to a beach. However there was a very large problem like Lance said the palace was in the ocean getting there definitely was going to be a problem.   
  
Lance: oh come on JON, I still think it's a good idea  
  
JON: no it is illogical, the SUV was made as a land mass vehicle, it cannot be converted into an underwater one  
  
Lance: hey I can do it  
  
JON: no you can't and I say you think of an alternate plan   
  
Lance: I don't need another plan cause this is going to work!!!  
  
Lena sighed those two had been arguing how to approach this problem for at least an hour now. The rest of the group meanwhile had engaged in other activities, Lena decided to sunbathe, Christi was practicing her sword-play, Iris was exploring the rest of the beach, Jen was collecting seashells and commenting on their colors and Leo was either in meditation or deep thought.  
  
Jen: hey Lena!!!  
  
Jen's voice broke her chain of thought  
  
Jen: don't you think these will be great in my seashell collection?  
  
Lena: Jen, you don't have a seashell collection  
  
Jen: I know I decided to start now, you know what I think? This shell...  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Iris: still nothing but sand, sand and more sand...gee if there wasn't an ocean I could mistake this place for a desert  
  
Iris was still lost in deep thought, so much so that she didn't watch where she was going and tripped over something. Iris got up and took a glimpse of a half-buried rock, however there were some strange markings on it.  
  
Iris: huh what's this?  
  
Iris dug up the rock until she was able to see all of the marking on it. It looked like it was some form of writing, excitedly she called her friends over to see her discovery.  
  
Iris: hey guys look what I found!  
  
Jen: I see...but what is it?  
  
Iris: it's Ancient runes, grandma told me about them when I was in the Promised Land...it was a form of writing the Ancient's had  
  
Jen: but what does it say?  
  
Iris: I'll try and translate grandma also taught me a few characters...hhhmmmm...t-h-e c-h-o-s-e-n A-n-c-i-e-n-t w-i-l-l l-e-a-d t-h-e w-a-y t-o t-h-e p-a-l-a-c-e..., the first lines says: "The chosen Ancient will lead the way to the palace"  
  
Lance: what does the rest say?  
  
Leo: when the time of need arises...  
  
Iris: huh? How did you know? Grandma also told me that only Ancients can read the writing, everyone else will depict it as gibberish  
  
Leo: I can do anything you can do Iris, but I can do it better  
  
Iris: (what's up with this guy?)  
  
Voice: I see you were able to read the runes, I can sense at least one of you is a Cetra and your intentions are pure. So many centuries I have watched over this place has the time already came? Has war become so bad that we need to resort to this? Why can't there be peace? I hope you chosen adventurers can answer this for me one day...follow the path and you'll be there  
  
Time seemed to sit still as the ocean itself split into two and formed a path  
  
Lance: woah how bible-like...  
  
Iris: well I guess since we got invited  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Later   
  
Lance: are we there yet?  
  
Jen: Lance for the umpteenth time no   
  
Lance: but we've been walking for 20 minutes now, how much farther do we have to walk?  
  
Jen: I don't know but asking repeatedly isn't going to make it suddenly appear  
  
Which is when the group approaches the palace, it shines a gold color and the group marvels how hard it is to believe it had been underwater.  
  
Lance: I assume we're there now  
  
Jen: uh-huh...   
  
Walking through a wall a transparent looking ghost man came out, he looked like a man in his 30's and looked like he once was a very proud a regal man, he was also the owner of the voice.  
  
Man: welcome travelers, your arrival marks the time of darkness is fast approaching, you do not need to say anything I know what you seek  
  
Iris: who are you?  
  
Man: who am I is not of importance right now, please follow me  
  
The Man took them to a room that looked like it once was the throne room  
  
Man: long ago this was once a palace of the Cetra, they kept it underwater for two reasons 1) so their enemies may not find this place 2) the HOLY energy was especially strong here so it was built to be close to it. For centuries it was a happy place that had many rulers and I used to be one of them now I am the guardian...during that time we found out that the HOLY energy here could actually unlock some of the hidden power in a person. Since this could have been a danger if an evil person had access to it we made it so that only living members of the royal bloodline could unlock the room where the HOLY energy resides. In time everyone except for the most knowledgeable scholars forgot about this place, I suppose it's better to be forgotten than destroyed by evil   
  
Iris: but we don't know anyone that was part of your bloodline. There's hardly any Cetra left anyway  
  
Man: I know, search this palace and seek the Sleeping Cetra Princess, she'll help you  
  
Lance: what does she look like?  
  
Man: well she's 10 years old around your age, green eyes, golden hair...   
  
Lance: that's all I need to know, follow me I have a knack for finding beautiful sleeping girls   
  
Jen: tell me why I'm not surprised  
  
Later in the Court yard  
  
Lance: my instincts tell me she's here  
  
Lena: look it would make sense she's in a bedroom or even the kitchen but in the courtyard? Where can she be here that we can't see her?  
  
Lance: in the pond  
  
Iris: strange this palace has a pond even though it's underwater...I guess all castles need to have everything...wait I think I see someone inside  
  
Jen: it looks like girl, this must be the sleeping princess  
  
Lance: see my animal magnetism instincts are never wrong, wow what a cutie...this is just like a fairy tale, now all it needs is a handsome prince, I'll swim down there and get her  
  
JON: negative Sir Lance, my scanners indicate you need to be able to hold your breath for approximately 2 minutes to swim down there and back  
  
Lance: I can hold my breath that long  
  
JON: yes, but swimming up holding something will however delay you, my estimates believe it will delay you at least a minute you might not make it  
  
Lance: you know what your problem is JON? You are SOOOOOOOO negative, when I can say I can do it I can do it  
  
Iris: we don't doubt you, but just in case...does anyone know CPR?  
  
Lance lets out a small grunt but dives in anyway, JON's estimates were pretty accurate and Lance seems to have a small problem hauling a body up, however he does succeed in getting them both to dry-land but soon after passing out after all the effort he put in. The girl meanwhile makes a small yawn and stretches and opens her green eyes, she sees the group and gives them a friendly smile.  
  
Girl: what a relaxing sleep...hello fellow Ancients I assume we have already defeated that monster Jenova? Man you were fast...  
  
Iris: um excuse me...did you say we were Ancients?  
  
Girl: of course, we Cetra can do anything, I bet we already humiliated Jenova and sent that thing packing  
  
Jen: she doesn't know what happened...  
  
Iris: I'll tell her, we can't hide the truth from her  
  
Girl: tell me what?  
  
Jen: tell it to her slowly  
  
After Iris explained everything to the girl, what happened to the Cetra, Jenova's return and the fight they are having with Sephiroth...  
  
Iris: and so there's hardly any Cetra left...except for me and my mom and now you, we're the only living Cetra  
  
Girl: NO! Surely you jest, the Cetra are unstoppable a giant slug like Jenova couldn't have wiped us out to near extinction  
  
Just than the mysterious man shows up  
  
Man: jest they do not, the Cetra have been dying out from some time now...you have also been sleeping for 300 years, you now live in a very modern age  
  
Girl: father...how did this happen?  
  
Jen: he's your father?  
  
Man: yes and I have watched over my daughter until the day I can see the light of her eyes again, now my job is finished I can rest now  
  
Girl: no father, please don't go...I don't want to be alone, I don't want to  
  
Man: you'll never be, if you continue to carry the hope of the Cetra race with you...I always watch your accomplishments my darling daughter...goodbye my darling daughter I'll never forget you. Please travelers please look out for her as well, in this new age and time she needs someone she can call friend  
  
There was a bright flash and the soul of the former king was laid to rest and was gone.  
  
Girl: father...I won't let you or the Cetra down, tell me travelers who are you and why are you here?  
  
Iris: oh that's right we forgot to introduce each other, I'm Iris...that's Jen, Lena, Christi that boy lying on the ground is Lance he was the one to fish you out of the pond...  
  
Girl: I thank you for your kind service  
  
The girl kneels and kisses Lance on the cheek, almost instantly he jumps to his feet and standing.  
  
Lance: WOW! I thank you your majesty  
  
Girl: save me your pleasantries for later kind sir, I am the one who should be thanking you for risking your life in the pond  
  
Lance: aw shucks, it was nothing   
  
Lena: jealous Jen?  
  
Jen: hey! Why should I be, sure okay maybe she is a princess and that technically means that if I was even the slightest bit interested I wouldn't have a chance but I don't have to worry cause I'm not interested, right?  
  
Lena: you really are jealous  
  
Jen: gggrrrr  
  
Iris: and that other guy behind me is Leo  
  
Girl: is your friend Leo invisible?  
  
Iris: huh? He's gone! Where'd he go?  
  
Jen: must have wondered off  
  
Girl: well let me introduce myself  
  
Heather Leonheart  
Age: 10   
Eye color Green  
Hair color gold (not quite brown, not quite blond)  
Likes: Nature, nice people, the Cetra  
Hates: Jenova, being alone, machines  
Bio: I am Heather Leonheart the youngest princess from the Leonheart blood line. Long ago a creature only know as Jenova attacked our people, I was at first confident that we could win but as a precaution I was put in suspended animation in case something should have happened to the Ancients. I had no idea Jenova was this frightening I can't believe I'm one of the few left.  
  
Heather: are you here to seek HOLY's power?  
  
Iris: yes, a madman named Sephiroth...  
  
Heather: wait, did you say Sephiroth? Sephiroth I'll never forget that name, he betrayed the Planet and Cetra for his own ambitious needs to Jenova but he was defeated like the traitor he was  
  
Iris: but how can that be? He couldn't have possibly existed that far in the past  
  
Heather: this man you know now must be a descendant or at least a reincarnation of the one I knew, did this Sephiroth align himself with Jenova? For if he had than this confirms my suspicions  
  
Iris: I don't know, he may have...but I don't care about who he teams himself with, he has my mother and my father is very sick, mother is the only one who can save him  
  
Heather: but you can't face Sephiroth because you're not strong enough and you need HOLY's power to overcome him?  
  
Iris: that's right  
  
Heather: very well, follow me  
  
Meanwhile where Leo had wondered off, he didn't need to hang out with those people he thought. He had and always will work the best alone his mind was still drifting on the past days events, he had been beaten by a girl not just any girl but now he found out a Cetra girl. Leo wasn't sure whether that was the advantage that aided her into winning nor did he care his new goal in life was to beat Iris and that was that. Later a man named Sephiroth killed his master, he will avenge him even if the cost is his life. Finally Leo began thinking of when he was able to read the Ancient runes on the rock, Iris became extremely confused when he did that telling him that only Cetra can read the runes, while Leo told her that he knew in reality he was as confused as she was.   
  
Leo: how was I able to read them? Is there something about me that I don't know? Hell even walking these halls is giving me a sense of nostalgic, who am I really? Or should the question be what am I?  
  
Iris: Hey LEO!!!  
  
Leo: huh? Oh it's you  
  
Iris: why'd you wonder off?  
  
Leo: if you must know I needed to think  
  
Iris: bout what?  
  
Leo: that is none of your business  
  
Iris: hmph  
  
Heather: oh so you must be friend Leo that Iris told me about   
  
Leo: whatever  
  
Heather: well I'm glad your here, it will save us the time finding you  
  
Heather walks in front and pulls down a huge tapestry off the wall. Behind it was an extravagant white and golden door.  
  
Heather: behind this is where the HOLY power lies  
  
Lance: amazing...but what happens if someone else discovers this door?  
  
Heather: they won't be able to do a thing, only people from the royal bloodline can open this door now watch I do hope I remember how it goes..."sleeping spirits of the past, the time of naught has come again. As Cetra princess of the Leonheart bloodline I command thee to open this door and bless these travelers with your holy power"  
  
After saying the words there was silence and suddenly a huge rumble as the doors slowly swing open. The room inside was large and spacious for in the center was a large hovering ball of energy.  
  
Jen: is that HOLY's power?  
  
Heather: yes, long ago HOLY was summoned by a great warrior while he or she's name was never left in the history books many areas still had leftover residue from HOLY's summon  
  
Voice: greetings, I am a voice from many who have lived long ago, I have already sensed your good spirits and know your intentions are pure I'll upgrade your power with my blessing...  
  
The light goes brighter as the voice now speaks in a particular person's mind telling him/her a private message.  
  
Voice: [Jen, your greatest strength is your kindness and trust however that alone is not enough. You also need to be strong otherwise the darkness will consume that kindness beware as you cannot trust everyone.]  
  
Jen: I'll remember this...  
-JEN's POWER IS INCREASED  
  
Voice: [Lena you fear the future and death however do not fear the future for it already fears you. Continue living the way you do, you'll never be happy try and live your life to it's fullest and you'll have nothing to fear]  
  
Lena: the future...do I really fear it that much?  
-LENA's POWER IS INCREASED  
  
Voice: [Christi, I am amazed at the power of your fighting skills. You have physically trained yourself to be one of the Planet's finest. I also sense a great despair in you it is amazing you are using this despair to make you stronger instead of weaker, however sorrow is sorrow no matter how it's used. Beware the day it will be used to destroy you]  
  
Christi: easy for you to say, can I be so easily forgiven?  
-CHRISTI's POWER IS INCREASED   
  
Voice: [Lance, your greatest weapon is also your greatest trait. While your physically average compared to your allies you make up for it with your knowledge. The power of your mind can just be good as any sword or materia, while my upgrade will upgrade your strength it will also upgrade your thinking rate.]  
  
Lance: so that's how you make that...it seems so simple now  
-LANCE's POWER IS INCREASED  
  
Voice: [the one called JON, you are half-boy and half-machine, while that is a great achievement in human technology, never forget your human soul. Your greatest weapon is your heart not your guns.]  
  
JON: affirmative, JON will upload this in memory banks  
-JON's POWER IS INCREASED  
  
Voice: [Leo...strange there's no advice I can give you, you are close to being a powerful fighter but you still yet are incomplete]  
  
Leo: TELL ME!!!! TELL ME WHAT I'M MISSING!!!!!  
  
Voice: [that is something you will learn on your own. I'm sorry]  
  
Leo:.....  
LEO'S POWER IS INCREASED  
  
Iris: what about me?  
  
Voice: Iris I have tried yet I can't...there is a creature of evil dwelling in your soul while it still exists I can't upgrade your power  
  
Iris: but how? How did a demon get placed in me? Wait that fight with Sephiroth he must have placed it then, so that's why he didn't kill me...damn all this way for nothing  
  
Jen: I not concerned about that more on what that demon is going to do  
  
Iris:....  
  
Heather: let me help you, you are part of my race and I cannot let another like me suffer  
  
Iris: but how?  
  
Heather: I know a spell to travel into one's soul...unfortunately I can only send myself and Iris  
  
Iris: so we go into my soul, find the demon and defeat it?  
  
Heather: yes  
  
Iris: than what are we waiting for? Let's do it  
  
Heather nods and recites some mysterious words in a language no one seems to understand, suddenly both Iris and Heather go unconscious. When Iris opens her eyes she sees she is in the Promised Land, Heather is standing over her.  
  
Iris: where am I? The Promised Land?  
  
Heather: no we are now in your soul...now to find what is the cause of your troubles  
  
Iris: we?  
  
Heather: you believe that since I'm a princess I don't know how to fight? I don't consider myself better than people just because I have a title when I was younger I trained with the rest of the knights, I'm a first class white knight  
  
Iris: I believe you but can you fight in that?  
  
Heather: oh the dress? You have a point there...  
  
Heather snaps her fingers and Heather's dress becomes clothing similar to Iris' (khaki shorts and a t-shirt)  
  
Heather: there since your wearing these I guess I'll try them, say these really are comfortable...I can't wait to discover more of your great age and time  
  
Iris: I'm sure you'll love it  
________________________________________________________________________________  
After exploring a bit there is no hide or hair of any demon  
  
Iris: this is like looking for a needle in a haystack, maybe there isn't a demon  
  
Heather: no the past ones are never wrong if they say there's a demon there's a demon  
  
Suddenly the world gets distorted and they both reappear in Ifalna's home in the Promised Land (for the past references in [] read I Love You Mommy)  
  
Iris: [did my friends get home okay?]  
  
Ifalna: [they did, they are very worried about you]  
  
Iris: [I don't blame them, I would be too if I were in their place but they understand I have to do this, that's why there my friends they understand me, they don't respect my decision but they understand it]  
  
Ifalna: [you've made very nice friends back at your home I'm glad]  
  
Iris: [why?]  
  
Ifalna: [well I worry about you and your father, I worried how you would feel and react to the world without a mother figure but I see you that I shouldn't worry you are the very spitting image that she was]  
  
Iris: huh? What am I doing over there? Wait that's me 2 years ago  
  
Heather: your soul usually reflects things that have already happened in the past  
  
Iris: [thank you, why do you worry about dad?]  
  
Ifalna: [the pain he puts himself through everyday]  
  
Iris: [yeah I just realized I feel stupid for not seeing it sooner but he always seemed so happy but now I know the pain he's putting himself is tearing him apart little by little, but despite all that he still took care of me and now....now he's hurt because of me]  
  
Ifalna: [it's not your fault. Poor little one you don't deserve to witness what you did]  
  
Iris: father, I'm sorry for what happened in the past you are always suffering for me  
  
Heather: what has happened is the past, we should leave things that have already happened alone  
  
Iris: you're right  
  
The world begins to again become distorted and this time Heather and Iris are standing in a field with what looks like a giant rock in front of them, Heather looks at it in a mild shock.  
  
Heather: by the gods, it can't be...  
  
Iris: what? What is that thing?  
  
Heather: it's a Wrexsoul an eater of dreams and souls  
  
Iris: so this is the demon that in me, doesn't look very threatening  
  
Heather: it's still in its larval form luckily, we must destroy it before it hatches  
  
Unfortunately they have arrived a split second too late. The giant egg is able to hatch and out pops a worm-like creature it menacingly opens and closes its mandibles at the two Ancients.  
  
Heather: uh-oh, it hatched  
  
Iris: um this is out of curiosity but what does a Wrexsoul do exactly?  
  
Heather: well it will begin to eat your dreams and slowly at your soul but the problem is you won't know it's in you. Afterwards you'll start to get major headaches and feel totally drained, slowly after it eats enough of your soul, your body begins to shrivel and dry up, your eyes will turn into jelly, your brain will practically ooze out of your nose and eventually you will turn into dust. Of course those are the GOOD side effects now the bad ones include...  
  
Iris: I get the idea  
  
Heather: don't worry, it's still in infant form we must defeat it before it gets worst  
  
Iris: you don't need to tell me twice  
  
(BATTLEMODE)  
  
Heather: okay demon, prepare to eat cold steel...oops  
  
Iris: that didn't sound good what is it?  
  
Heather: you might say my sword didn't fare as well through the years like I did  
  
Heather holds up her sword, which has aged greatly through the passage of time. It is rusted and looks like it is going to fall apart at any minute.  
  
Iris: why don't you snap up a new one?  
  
Heather: hey, clothes are one thing but weapons are another  
  
Iris: it's all right, I'll handle this  
  
Iris raises her staff and charges up to it and executes CETRA SLASH however the worm's skin is thicker than she anticipated and a dent is not even made. The Wrexsoul turns angrily at iris and tries to impale her with it's mandibles, Iris nimbly rolls out of the way.  
  
Iris: so is that how you want to play? Well take this, PLANET BEAM!!!!!  
  
Iris fires her trademark beam at the creature but it's still thick skin simply absorbs her blast, Iris looks at it shocked which gives the Wrexsoul more time to counterattack, it fires some sticky silk at Iris covering her in a net. The worm now advances on the helpless Iris completely ignoring Heather.  
  
Heather: oh no you don't, I think my sword can handle one last attack and I think this is the occasion I hope this works  
  
Heather raises her sword into the air as the sky turns into night, the stars channel their golden energy into Heather's sword as she concentrates on her attack.  
  
Heather: HEAVEN'S GATHER!  
  
Heather dashes at the worm and slashes it through it's thick skin with her now star-energy filled blade. The blade passes through like butter and when it's over Heather's sword is now broken in two due to the stress she put on the blade. The Wrexsoul turns and looks at Heather confused at what she did but only briefly for afterwards the giant worm falls apart split through the center, dead. Meanwhile Iris was able to use PLANET BEAM and break through the net.  
  
(END BATTLEMODE)  
  
Iris: thank for the help  
  
Heather: don't mention it, but now I'm going to need another sword  
  
Iris: for what?  
  
Heather: for your journey, I've decided to come along too this incident has taught me that we Ancients need to stick together to avoid extinction, Sephiroth is your enemy and now he is mine as well  
  
Iris: you're welcome to join  
  
Heather: thank you, now let's head back  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile the rest of the group (well except Leo) was growing frantic after Heather had cast her spell both Iris and Heather seemed to have disappeared. However you can imagine their surprise when they both suddenly reappear, both standing up and looking fine.  
  
Jen: Iris, what happened exactly?  
  
Iris: I saw a little of my past and we defeated a monster, oh and Heather wants to help us on our journey  
  
Lance: nice legs, I never got to see them earlier because of that dress  
  
Lena: say weren't you wearing a dress, earlier?  
  
Heather: yeah but my guess is that went out of fashion long ago so I decided to wear something similar to Iris to avoid looking conspicuous.  
  
Lance: I like it, so you're now part of the team  
  
Heather: yes but I'm going to need a weapon mine got destroyed  
  
Lance: let me have a look at that sword, hhhhmmmm yes I can fix it just leave it to me I'll even make it even better than before  
  
Heather: really?  
  
Lance: I never lie to pretty girls  
  
Heather: again I am in your debt, kind sir. Iris the demon is gone now accept HOLY's power  
  
Iris: right, please can I have it now?  
  
Voice: you may, Iris but...I fear your power, you have potential but there's the problem you have too much potential you may even have enough energy within you to destroy this very planet, with this knowledge do you still want me to give it to you?  
  
Iris: I've came this far and I won't give up, I know of my power but if I had the choice I would gladly give up my power to live a normal childhood but I know this is my responsibility  
  
Voice: it is that spirit that gives me a sense of relief, I will increase your power with my blessing but beware of evil for they may taint your powers into destruction one day.  
  
-IRIS's POWER IS INCREASED  
  
Iris: such power! I almost find it hard to believe that this is not my limit and I can get even stronger than this  
  
Voice: yes you can get stronger but do not think you have limits, a mortal can keep getting stronger if they keep believing in themselves the only limit is when they think they can't get any more stronger.  
  
Heather: please upgrade my power as well, I've decided to join them and I want to fight for peace of this planet  
  
Voice: this is very unexpected...but I won't stop you if you feel this is your destiny, just remember the Cetra are mortals and they can only do so much. However they knew of the sacrifices they had to make to make others living beings happy, someday you Heather may just have to make such a sacrifice.   
  
Heather: I understand, as part of the Leonheart bloodline I will accept the responsibilities my ancestors had to go through for peace  
  
HEATHER's POWER IS INCREASE  
  
Voice: my job on the planet is now done, I may rest with the others now  
  
The glowing orb begins to fade and eventually it disappears leaving the room now empty.  
  
Heather: the HOLY energy here has done its work and now has gone to a better place  
  
Iris: we finally accomplish what we traveled so far for...now we can bring the fight to Sephiroth himself, I only hope we are ready for this  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
END: Chapter 4: The boy filled with hate and the other last Cetra  
NEXT: Chapter 5: Assault on Nibelheim II and the one with no past  
  
I don't feel like saying any last words so I won't just stay tuned for the next chapter.  



	5. Assault on Nibelheim II and the boy with...

The Iris Chronicles Book#1   
  
Hi Mallow here, once again with another chapter of my own PERSONAL Final Fantasy and if I had my way it would be a REAL Final Fantasy and all these characters will be on the gaming screen. Sigh like I wish, oh well I'll keep dreaming   
  
Yadda yadda don't own Final Fantasy yadda yadda blah blah   
  
A word to Flower Girl FF7, I am very proud to be a Cleris fan and I'll keep writing things to support it. While I'm not the type to bash other fans of other couplings I don't want to hear any crap they have about my ideals. I say keep your ideals away from mine and I'll keep mine from yours. All I have to say to you Flower Girl FF7, thank you for all your kind words and continue to write what you are proud of.   
  
Okay in response to what Yunalesca Strife said: "How do you get such good ideas that quickly?" Well lets go behind the scenes with Mallow!!!!   
________________________________________________________________________________   
We are taken to a computer in a basement. The room is really messy with papers on the floor and boxes of junk surrounding the area our attention is taken to Mallow typing furiously at his computer.   
  
Mallow: okay now what should happen? Should Sephiroth fall to his death or get impaled by the spikes? Should the next scene be a Cloud/Aeris lemon? Nah someone's already going to do that, decisions decisions...oh hi there, welcome to Behind the Scenes with Mallow where I get to tell you where some of the semi-movie magic secrets that go to creating a chapter of the Iris Chronicles. To answer the question I received why don't we ask the star of the series? Iris   
  
Iris: thank you, as we all know this isn't the first story I was put in, I made my debut in Sleeping Beauty   
  
Mallow: one of my greatest classics   
  
Iris: yeah well (show off), originally that was the only story I was supposed to star in but thanks to my contract with him and how Mallow half jokingly added at the end of the story: "should he write a sequel?" The result was that Sleeping Beauty did so well and many did want a sequel that Mallow got off his lazy butt and wrote one   
  
Mallow: HEY! I resent that wait when did you have a contract?   
  
Iris: it's amazing what you can get off you when you're on a sugar high anyway "I love you Mommy" got written   
  
Mallow: in that story, Iris got to travel to the place where she was born and raised, while I was writing I had a thought to my head, wouldn't it be cool if Iris had an adventure of her own?   
  
Iris: gears started turning in Mallow's head even after the sequel's completion and by the looks of it my contract looked like it was going to be extended   
  
Mallow: so during the months, I began writing the Iris chronicles in my own head. I assembled a story, a plot and conflicts but there still was a void that needed to be covered and that was the character's roles in the plot   
  
Iris: He wanted to make them special and at the same time almost alive like how I was created. To answer that he extended invitations and e-mailed people whom had enjoyed his work.   
  
Mallow: I got many replies (okay I'm exaggerating there) and slowly piece by piece I was able to fully assemble a full story. So in short, how was I able to get ideas so fast? I didn't it was thanks to months of work, lots of planning and special thanks to people who supplied the characters. What was short however would have to be how I arranged the ideas into a story.   
  
Iris: I hope you enjoyed this edition of Behind the Scenes with Mallow   
  
Mallow/Iris: now on to the story!!!!   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Chapter 5: Assault on Nibelhaim II and The One With no Past   
  
Last time the group had reached the Palace of the Forgotten Cetra, along the way they met 2 new allies, Leo the now self proclaimed rival to Iris and Heather a Cetra princess of the past. The journey getting there was difficult but the fruits of their effort were worth it, they are even stronger and more or less ready to take on Sephiroth.   
  
Iris: we finally accomplish what we traveled so far for...now we can bring the fight to Sephiroth himself, I only hope we are ready for this   
  
Heather: I know you feel that you are ready to do battle. But just one question, do you know where he is?   
  
Suddenly Iris felt sheepish she was so wrapped up finding the power to fight that she forgot she had no idea where he was.   
  
Iris: oops, um you're got me there...   
  
Lena: while you were celebrating Iris, I have been reading the cards...it tells us to wait a solution will present itself   
  
Iris: well I do feel a little tired   
  
Heather: it was from receiving the new power, people have been known to experience slight fatigue from it because their bodies are not adjusted to it. So I guess it's settled we'll rest for now, come I show you all to your rooms.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
IRIS   
  
Iris was lying in her bed in deep thought she was now ready to fight the greatest battle of her life so how was she feeling? Was she scared? Angry? Iris herself didn't know. All she knew was that her mother needed to be found and Sephiroth needed to be stopped. It wasn't long however that the fatigue of her new powers caught up to her and she fell fast asleep.   
  
(Flashback-Nibelheim 2 years ago before the wedding of Cloud and Aeris)   
  
Iris: [Auntie Tifa? Can I ask you a question?]   
  
Tifa: [go ahead]   
  
Iris: [do you love my father? The same way he loves mom, please I have to know]   
  
Tifa: [how can I lie in front of those eyes? You may have your mother's eyes but they definitely have your father's look of wanting to know the truth. Yes I do love him, I loved him ever since we were children and I still love him now but I can't have him because I wasn't worthy enough for him]   
  
Iris: [that's not true, you're still one of his greatest friends]   
  
Tifa: [than tell me, who would you rather have been your mother, Aeris or me?]   
  
Iris: [please don't make me choose I'll end up hurting somebody with my answer]   
  
Tifa: [you're right, I'm sorry that was really selfish of me...I guess the pain of not having him does that to me]   
  
Iris: [you'll find someone one day I know you will, and when that happens mom and dad will be there to see your wedding and you'll be wearing a beautiful white dress and everything!!!]   
  
Tifa: [okay but under one condition]   
  
Iris: [what?]   
  
Tifa: [you'll be the flower girl]   
  
Iris: [okay, just don't be sad, kay?]   
  
Tifa: [I'll try and I'll be there at your parent's wedding, why did you want to know my feelings for your father...don't you love your mother?]   
  
Iris: [she's the greatest mother anyone could ever ask for but I don't want you to be sad as well so I wanted to hear your problems...]   
  
Tifa: [always the little helpful angel, Cloud...is lucky for having you as a daughter...]   
  
Iris suddenly wakes up   
  
Iris: Auntie Tifa? Have you forgotten your promise? Why did you choose to run away? I hope you find someone just as cool as dad   
________________________________________________________________________________   
JEN   
  
Jen: Lance...why can't I stop thinking of you? You're such a jerk at times flirting at girls and yet you are willing to risk your life the way you do...I don't want you to get killed that's all it's not that I like you or anything. I wonder if he has dreams? What am I saying? We all do, even I did at one time   
  
(Flashback-Nibelheim 2 years ago)   
  
Instructor: [NO NO NO!!!!! How can you expect to be good with a voice like that?]   
  
Jen: [I'm trying to my best]   
  
Instructor: [well you're BEST is not good enough, well I heard for today I'm leaving we'll meet again same time and work on that voice!!! You'll never hit the big time like that]   
  
The instructor leaves Jen's room. It is not until she leaves the room that Jen shows the visible tears on her face.   
  
Jen: [she's right, I'll never get it...I just can't sound good, why did I choose such a hard dream? A dream that I can't even come close to accomplishing?]   
  
The scene ends with Jen unable to take it and breaking down completely in tears.   
  
Jen: I'm such a fool at times, just like you Jennifer Gabrielle Messina to pick a dream that you can't achieve...but still it's would be nice to get to see my dream a reality, oh who am I kidding? Some dreams just aren't meant to be fulfilled. Well since I can't see my dreams I won't rest until all my friends see theirs.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
LENA   
  
Lena: the future...our futures are all created by our pasts   
  
(Flashback-Nibelheim 2 years ago)   
  
Man: [we regret to inform you that your mother died in that accident, we'll inform you in the passing days when her funeral will be, it is right now being arranged by your older sister]   
  
Lena's father: [I understand, I'll be there]   
  
Lena: [what? What happened to grandma?]   
  
Lena's father: [she was driving home when she got into a horrible accident, she didn't survive, I'm sorry]   
  
Lena: [grandma was such a strong woman, why did she have to die?]   
  
Lena's father: [don't look at it like that, she's in a better place now. I don't want to believe this as much as you do but that's fate I guess ]   
  
Lena: [fate? You mean it was fate that made her die?]   
  
Lena's father: [perhaps, but the thing we must remember is not that she's dead but the long fulfilling life she lived and the happiness she gave, I'll never forget her and always be proud she's my mother]   
  
Lena: [I didn't want her to die either, but I won't be sad...I know grandma wouldn't have wanted me to be, is our lives predetermined? I want to know]   
  
Lena's father: [that is a big mystery, we live our lives never knowing what's going to happen but it is a scary thought living our lives just to find out we're nothing more than puppets]   
  
Lena sees one of her cards faced up, its her LOVERS card she picks it up and stares blankly at it.   
  
Lena: [love, there's no such thing in a world like this]   
  
And mysteriously it automatically gets set on fire as Lena stares at it with blank eyes.   
  
The scene ends and now we look on at Lena in the present looking at the DEATH tarot card   
  
Lena: maybe I really do fear the future, I don't want to lose others to fate like how I lost grandma...it's scary, one day I could very well lose my friends, maybe what I'm really scared is that I just don't know   
________________________________________________________________________________   
CHRISTI   
  
Christi is sitting in her room sword cradled in her lap, she is thinking of the past and the words of advice she was given.   
  
Christi: let go of my sorrow...if it only knew how I got it it's something I can't easily part with...Tony I wish you were here to see how strong I've gotten   
  
(Flashback-Wutai 4 years ago)   
  
We see a younger Christi standing her ground sword drawn against her opponent whom looks like a teenage male version of her, also with a sword. The two charge and begin to fence looking at first evenly matched, however the teen is slightly quicker and with one well made slash he knocks the sword out of Christi's hands. She looks in awe as her sword flips into the air and lands in the dirt blade first, her opponent points his sword at her before drawing it away.   
  
Christi: [you win again, Bro]   
  
Tony: [you've been practicing, I can tell you have improved a lot]   
  
Christi: [yeah but not enough to beat you, you'll always be stronger than I am, soon you'll inherit everything the Nonomura's name, it legacy and its pride. So why do you still want me to train with you? You're ten times stronger than I am and it looks like everything is in good hands with you]   
  
Tony: [Christi, I do not want you to speak like that. I am still only human and something could happen to me and if it does I want you to be the heir to our name]   
  
Christi: [nothing is ever going to happen to you, no one can beat you you're practically immortal]   
  
Tony: [immortality? That means nothing to me, but I want you to take this duty more seriously I don't want you to be weak when the time comes]   
  
Christi: [it won't come I'm still sure of it]   
  
Tony: [very well but let's still continue, pick up your sword]   
  
Christi: [all right]   
  
Christi: Tony, why did you have to die and leave me alone?   
  
This was too much for even the cold Christi who was on the verge of tears but they didn't fall, she wouldn't let them.   
  
Christi: I will be strong   
________________________________________________________________________________   
LANCE   
  
Lance meanwhile was busy repairing Heather's sword; he was using his custom-gun as a blowtorch to wield the pieces together. He wanted to do it by himself but that didn't keep JON away who was sitting a few feet away from him. Lance lifted his protective mask (who knows where he got that) covering his face and wiped some sweat away from his brow.   
  
Lance: whew, I amazed by the magnificent craftsmanship that this sword has, even from long ago. I should finish the repairs in a short time   
  
JON: do you require assistance?   
  
Lance: nah don't worry about it, when I get started on a project I usually like finishing it alone, well I'm going to start on the sword's upgrade   
  
JON: upgrade you made no mention of upgrading it   
  
Lance: yeah well a weapon of this caliber doesn't deserve to be simply repaired, it's going to take a little longer but I'm going to make it even better than before   
  
JON: do you think she'll mind, Sir Lance?   
  
Lance: don't know but I have a feeling for these things   
  
JON: how do you know your feeling is right?   
  
Lance: hey I'm still here aren't I?   
  
Just than there was a knock on the door   
  
Lance: who is it?   
  
Heather: Heather, um Lance can I talk to you?   
  
Lance: sure go ahead   
  
Heather walks in (wearing a dress now) strides over to Lance and sits next to him curious at what he is doing.   
  
Heather: what are you doing?   
  
Lance: I'm upgrading your weapon, by the time it's done it'll be even better than before, but I still need a little more metal   
  
Heather: there should be some at the Smithy's storage area it's in the basement   
  
Lance: okay I'll go get some   
  
Heather: no please, I still need to speak to you, can you go JON?   
  
JON: affirmative   
  
Lance: okay bring back the strongest alloy you can find JON   
  
JON nods and leaves, Lance pulls back his mask on and continues to work, Heather is still sitting next to him.   
  
Lance: so what do you want to say to me?   
  
Heather: I want to ask you, why are you so kind to me? We barely know each other and yet you help me   
  
Lance: my mother always told me to be sensitive towards girl's feelings...she told me a lot of things as well   
  
(Flashback-5 years ago, Lance home)   
  
The scene is in a house and there is a woman lying in a bed who looks like she is dying. Next to her is a younger version of Lance, he has a great trace of sadness in his eyes.   
  
Woman: [my dear dear son...]   
  
Lance: [you're going to be all right, right mommy?]   
  
Woman: [I'm sorry...I want to promise you that...]   
  
Lance: [NO YOU CAN'T DIE!!!!! I don't want to be alone]   
  
Woman: [you'll never be alone, I will always watch over you and protect you...my son.....]   
  
After saying those words she closed her eyes, Lance tried shaking her (a common reaction for a little kid) but to no avail. She wasn't going to open them again.   
  
Lance: [MOMMY!!!! Why...why do you have to go? I still need you   
Heather: she sounds like a wise woman]   
  
Just than a man walks in   
  
Man: [your mother is dead young master, come your father wants to see you]   
  
Lance: [WHY DOES HE CARE??!! WHERE WAS HE??!! Mom only died because he wasn't there]   
  
Man: [I'm sorry your father was busy, he wanted to come but...]   
  
Lance: [but he didn't come!!!!! FATHER KILLED MOTHER!!!!]   
  
Man: [I'm sorry but your father's condition]   
  
Lance: [I don't care, let the old fart croak see if I care, mom did everything she could for dad and what did he do for her, huh?]   
  
Heather: earth to Lance...   
  
Lance: she died some time ago but she'll always watch over me, I'm convinced she's my guardian angel   
  
Heather:...!!!   
  
Lance: Heather?   
  
Heather: huh oh sorry, it's nothing don't worry   
  
Lance: okay...so is there anything else ya need?   
  
Heather: what are you making my sword into?   
  
Lance: it's called a gunblade, it will be even more dependable when it's finished, I hope you don't mind I kinda wanted to surprise you   
  
Heather: it's all right I'm sure it will be great when it's finished.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
JON   
  
JON: target found, I will now return this alloy sample to Sir Lance   
  
JON had arrived to the Smithy's basement and found some titanium alloy that Lance could use, while JON was pretty amazed they were able to make titanium back then (and keep it in such good condition). JON was starting to head back to give Lance the material and as he walked he thought of the past.   
  
(Flashback-year unknown)   
  
The scene is in a lab, JON or at least when he was still fully human is lying on the table apparently having trouble breathing, there are a few people talking about this.   
  
Man#1: [if he condition continues to decrease like this there is no doubt we'll lose him]   
  
Woman: [no I refuse to admit defeat, it's my fault this happened]   
  
Man#2: [I don't want to say this but we might have to resort to alternative means]   
  
Woman: [if it's the only way to save him, than so be it]   
  
JON: JON still does not understand, what happened? When did that happen? This does not seem to compute...will JON ever know? My memory banks are still damaged will they ever be repaired?   
  
JON than stopped thinking about the past and headed towards Lance's room to deliver the alloy.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
LEO   
  
Leo was sitting in his room, doing the obvious thinking about how he can beat Iris and horribly massacring Sephiroth. While Leo had received comments in the past that normal children don't think that way Leo shrugged them off, he wasn't normal, he had the potential to be greater than a normal child.   
  
Leo: I still cannot believe I lost to a girl, but what did grandfather mean by what he said? She can teach me things that I'll never know about myself what does that mean?   
  
(Flash back-the Sleeping Forest 4 years ago)   
  
Celestials: [all right assume fighting stances, begin]   
  
The younger Leo looked down at his opponent he was about to spar with. His opponent looked like a teen and had that cocky look like he was going to easily win against a kid, he had no idea how much he's lost. The teen attacked Leo with a full-fledged combo that could have stopped a bear but Leo crossed his arms, closed his eyes and successfully dodged every blow. The teen backed off tired looking at Leo horrified, what was he?   
  
Leo: [are you quite done? My turn]   
  
Leo walked towards the teen and before he could fend himself, Leo had belted him in the stomach HARD. Leo knew that was his weakest punch and if he applied any more force on that weakling he could have easily ripped a hole through his stomach, he watched as his opponent fell to the ground unable to get up still clutching his now pained stomach.   
  
Leo: [no one here challenges me anymore, where is the challenge in the fight? I keep winning with ease]   
  
Celestials: [strong in power you are but in heart and spirit you have failed]   
  
Leo: [why?]   
  
Celestials: [it is how you look down on people at all living things, they don't deserve such treatment you give them]   
  
Leo: [serves them right for being weak]   
  
Celestials: [Leo it is this attitude that disappoints me, fighting should always be about the heart not the fist]   
  
Leo: [that is such a weak statement]   
  
Celestials: [Leo let me tell you a student I once had, he was a powerful one but he held no compassion and what I ended doing was creating a monster. I don't want to make that same mistake, I don't want to see you my grandson fall down the wrong path...you need to have feelings and emotions, Leo...and even if you have those you would still need one last thing]   
  
Leo: [emotions just simply get in the way, I can do without them...what is the last thing you mention though?]   
  
Celestials: [I cannot tell you what it is right now, but remember when you find out what it is be sure to include it for if you don't no matter how strong you get, you'll always feel empty inside]   
  
Leo: [...]   
  
Celestials: [but enough of that, let's stop training for today]   
  
Leo: [NO!! I will keep training, I'm going to be the strongest]   
  
Celestials: [as you wish but remember, keep going on like this and one day you will lose. For it is possible to beat you]   
  
Leo: [no one can beat me]   
  
Celestials: [I can]   
  
Leo: [hmph, that's different you are my master]   
  
Celestials: [I have a feeling there is someone out there that can beat you, so remember my words and never lose your compassion or you'll suffer a fate worse than death just like that failed student]   
  
Leo: what did he mean by that? Oh who cares, Iris has the thing that is making me feel so empty and is my rival and I will keep on fighting her until I beat her or till the day I die!!!   
________________________________________________________________________________   
HEATHER   
  
Heather was still watching Lance work but this time she was silent. JON had delivered the titanium from the basement and now Lance was working with it to remodel her sword. He was so kind and skillful with his hands Heather couldn't help but let out a content sigh.   
  
Heather: (what is it I feel for Lance? Why do I feel so safe when I'm around him...could it be?)   
  
Heather leans closer to Lance but was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her pendant slipping off her neck and falling to the ground. Lance stops what he's doing and picks it for her while admiring the pendant.   
  
Lance: Nice pendant, I like the angel design on it...it's very beautiful (of course not as beautiful as you or Jen)   
  
Heather: this old thing? It's a gift I was given a long time ago by a very dear friend...   
  
(Flash back-300 years ago, Leonheart castle)   
  
Heather remembered her life many years ago and how her hated for the one called Sephiroth got started and that dear friend that gave her the pendant it was still all like a dream to her even now. Heather remembered that it all started when her older sister had gotten herself involved with a knight.   
  
Sephiroth: [I will eternally pledge my allegiance to you King Leonheart]   
  
Heather stared coldly at the man he was in his 20's the same age as his sister Stephanie. He had been for some time trying to enchant her sister and seemed to be working but Heather didn't like him he seemed too cold, too evil for her liking just to see her sister married off to that man.   
  
Sephiroth: [I ask of one more favor, I would like to ask your daughter Stephanie's hand in marriage]   
  
King L: [you are a fine man and a courageous knight, you have my approval all you need is my daughter's consent]   
  
Stephanie: [please excuse me kind sir, but this is all so sudden, will you give me at least one more day to think of this?]   
  
Sephiroth: [as you wish, my lady]   
  
That night didn't make Heather feel any better, all Stephanie talked about to her was Sephiroth's proposal she sounded like a giddy schoolgirl.   
  
Stephanie: [can you believe this sister? He actually wants to marry me!!!!!]   
  
Heather: [I don't like him, sister he seems too cold to actually possess feelings for you, I think he doesn't like you at all]   
  
Stephanie: [please sister, you're just jealous you don't have anyone to share your feelings with]   
  
Heather winced at this comment, as it was true. Back then it was considered all right for girls even at Heather's age to have a very "close" acquaintance but still Heather had none but she didn't want to see her sister married off to some cold-hearted man. However she still couldn't convince her sister who was still talking about him, frustrated Heather decided to take her mind by doing what she always did when she needed to think and she headed for the knight's training room. Despite the fact she was part of the royal family her own family actually trained and learned along with the knights, it was felt that if the knights couldn't protect the royal family that they should know how to fight themselves.   
  
Heather: [dammit, why won't she listen to me? Or is she right, I really am lonely]   
  
Heather shook away the thought and drew her own personal sword, her father himself had made it especially for her and Heather was proud of it. She took a few practice strokes at the practice dummy and soon she was a blur of motion hacking and slashing away at it. She imagined it was Sephiroth who was trying to steal his sister from her and attacked the dummy almost with a passion, however when she was making her final stroke she was so mad that she missed the dummy completely and accidentally hammered a shield hanging on the wall. The force of it caused her prized sword to break into two.   
  
Heather: [this is not my day, why is this happening to me?]   
  
However one of the knights took notice of her and walked up to her. His aqua blue eyes looked at her with a hint of concern as he let one hand go through his blond hair. He looked barely older than she was and in fact the boy looked amazingly like Lance in the present day.   
  
Boy: [What appears to be the matter, young maiden?]   
  
Heather: [none of your business, I don't want to talk to you]   
  
Boy: [it's because you broke your sword, right? I can fix it for you if you want]   
  
Heather: [r-really? Do you mean that?]   
  
Boy: [I never lie in front of maidens]   
  
Heather: [thank you kind sir, I don't even know who you are]   
  
Boy: [I'm Sir Lance of the 10th knighthood, I've just signed up because I want to defend this country]   
  
Heather: [so that makes you a cadet]   
  
Lance: [ouch, that hurts coming from his Majesty's daughter Heather Leonheart]   
  
Heather: [I'm sorry it's just that I've been going through stress lately]   
  
Lance: [it's all right, now let's go see if we can't fix your sword]   
  
The knight Lance was as true to his word, he repaired the weapon and gave it back to Heather.   
  
Lance: [here you go, good as new]   
  
Heather: [you fixed it, you're incredible]   
  
Lance: [aw it was nothing]   
  
The next few days the knight and the princess spend a lot more time with each other whenever they could. They talked, played and did what any other child their age would do and for every moment they spent with each other they both forgot their titles of princess or knight. However all good things must come to an end and it did, one faithful day when Lance told Heather him and his knighthood was going to engage in battle with the creature known as Jenova. Heather was crushed to hear this but she asked Lance one question.   
  
Heather: [will I ever see you again?]   
  
Lance: [yes, I don't know if it's tomorrow or many years down the road but I will see you again you are very special to me, in fact I want you to have this]   
  
Lance removes his pendant on his neck and slips it over Heather's neck he smiles as she starts to admire it.   
  
Lance: [this was a pendant my mother gave me when I was very young before she died]   
  
Heather: [kind Lance I can not keep this]   
  
Lance: [please I want you to, there was a poem my mother said that came with the pendant "May our bond remain forever like the angel to its wings" whenever you wear this, I'll always be at your side. I always felt safe when I wore it like my mother was watching over me, I'm convinced she's my guardian angel]   
  
Heather: [I do not have a guardian angel, everyone I need are always with me]   
  
Lance: [nonsense everyone does, it only takes time to realize who it is. Now I want you to have it and remember me]   
  
Heather: [I don't need a pendant to do that, you'll always be my best friend Lance]   
  
(End Flashback)   
  
Heather: (could it be that my beloved friend and the Lance of this time are one and the same? He looks so much like him, those eyes shining of kindness, that blond hair, that kindness he always displays. Maybe the gods have answered my prayers to see him again, oh who am I kidding? Even if he were, he wouldn't remember me. This is so unfair I promised to find him again and when I do you don't remember me)   
  
Finally Heather was able was able to let the tears fall after all those years, but she quickly fled the room before Lance could see them. Lance couldn't help but feel guilty for what he did to Heather even if he himself didn't know what he did.   
  
Lance: Heather...I'm sorry for whatever I've done   
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Later that day after her little nap Iris decided to take a stroll through one of the castles many hallways.   
  
Iris: *yawn* that was refreshing, Jen what's wrong you look like you haven't slept a wink   
  
Jen: I saw "her" go into Lance's room...   
  
Iris: oh I see, are you sure you're not interested in him?   
  
Jen: what? You too? I thought Lena was the one who teased me about this thing   
  
Iris: look why are you so worried? If you're not interested in him than why a do you keep showing your concern for him   
  
Jen: I just don't want to see him get hurt that's all, he's got a lot of beautiful dreams and I know he can't afford to lose them   
  
Iris: right, look Jen I don't know what you're thinking but listen to your heart not what your thoughts tell you about Lance   
  
Jen:....   
  
Just than a girl enters the room, the two girls jaws drop it wasn't one of their friends but they still knew whom it was.   
  
  
  
Liete: excuse me, Iris...I wish to speak to you, if you are as kind as Sephiroth describes you, you will hear me out   
  
Iris: .......okay, what do you wish to tell me?   
  
Liete: Sephiroth's fears have grown even higher than before especially since he found out you obtained the power, he is planning another assault at Nibelheim to lure you into a trap   
  
Iris: WHAT??!! Are you sure?   
  
Jen: when is this going to happen?   
  
Liete: I'm not sure when it is but if you hurry back you can make it before the trap has been set   
  
Iris: Liete, thank you...you are risking a lot by telling us this   
  
Liete: I know, but I won't regret this...I'm tired of sinning, of hurting others. I want to give up the way of fighting and I know you are the only one who can stop him now to fill you in on the details   
  
Meanwhile   
  
Lance: hey HEATH! WAIT UP!!!!   
  
Heather: Lance?   
  
Lance: yeah it's me...puff puff, you're a pretty fast runner even in a dress, look I'm sorry for whatever I did I didn't realize I was hurting your feelings   
  
Heather: (you are kind as always Lance) you didn't, it was just that seeing you reminded me of someone that I knew long ago   
  
Lance: was he the same guy who gave you that pendant? Wish I could meet him he sounds like he treated you well   
  
Heather: (you know him better than you think) yeah he did   
  
Lance: yeah well I also came here to give you this, I finished remodeling your sword   
  
Heather: hm?   
  
Heather takes the newly finished blade from Lance and takes a few practice swings before she draws it.   
  
Heather: amazing, you made it even lighter than it was before   
  
Lance: hey so you like it?   
  
Heather: love it   
  
Lance: that's good, okay I made your sword into a new special issued gun-blade they're pretty simple to use, like any other sword but they have a new feature on them...see that trigger near the handle?   
  
Heather: yeah   
  
Lance: okay while striking the target pull that trigger to increase damage   
  
Heather: pull trigger while striking, I can remember that. Now let's go see our friends...oh and Lance I'm sorry...   
  
Lance: hey it's all in the past don't worry   
  
Heather: (you're right it IS in the past)   
  
Heather manages to smile as she snaps her fingers and in an instant she is wearing her t-shirt and short outfit.   
  
Lance: well we should be heading back   
  
Heather: okay   
  
Meanwhile still   
  
Leo: I can't believe those weaklings don't realize what is going to happen   
  
Christi: so you sense it too? But I know my friends better than you do, I'm sure they are fully aware and prepared for it   
  
Leo: very well, just stay out of my way   
  
Leo and Christi also rush off to go rendezvous with the rest of the group.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Back to Iris, Liete and Jen   
  
Liete: so are you going to trust me? Many people's lives depend on your decision   
  
Iris: okay, I know it sounds strange but I believe you're sincere with this warning   
  
Liete: very well all I ask you is one thing, Sephiroth's army took my best friend I want you to help me save her   
  
Jen: this is starting to make sense; I knew someone like you wouldn't help someone like Sephiroth, so he was blackmailing you to do all this   
  
Liete: it was Blaze actually but Blaze is nothing more than a lapdog to that fiend   
  
Lance and Heather soon after walked in on the three (Lance and Heather still hand in hand)   
  
Lance: hey girls did I miss the party? Hey who's this girl? A new friend of yours? I like working with this group; girls seem to pour in like water   
  
Jen: Lance! Oh um hi, Heather...oh I forgot, Lance you never saw Liete, she works for Sephiroth   
  
Liete: used to, but I grow tired of his evil ways   
  
Lance: so you decide to join the winning side, I can live with that   
  
Liete: I find your attitude sir, to be quite rude   
  
Lance: yeah well I can't help but be who I am   
  
Jen: Heather, just what were you doing with Lance?   
  
Heather: we were talking   
  
Jen: about what?   
  
Heather: something private, I believe I do not need to tell you what I talk about he is my friend   
  
Jen: he's mine too!!! I feel that I have a right to know a little that goes on if we want to trust each other   
  
Lance had heard enough, he turned to face Jen with a look of concern in his eyes   
  
Lance: hey, Jen what's wrong? You're never like this...what happened to the smiling trusting girl that I know? Something's troubling ya isn't it?   
  
Jen: nothing's wrong I think Heather's acting suspicious   
  
Lance: look Jen all I did was teach Heather how to use her new sword that's all   
  
Jen: r-really?   
  
Lance: look I don't like seeing you sad, you're really special to this group and well you're special to me as well, if you need anything or want to know anything you can ask me   
  
Jen: thank you, Lance...I guess I'm just stressed after all that's happened with Sephiroth that's all, I feel better now   
  
Lance: you got a pretty smile, Jen (reminds me of my mother's...)   
  
Heather:...   
  
Liete: okay, I'm glad every "personal" problem has been settled now for matters at hand, now all you...   
  
???: I've heard enough, I knew that if I followed you I would learn your true intentions Liete, I charge you with betrayal and if you don't surrender I will be forced to terminate you   
  
Liete: no not now!!! I've come too far   
  
The owner of the voice stepped in, it was an exotic looking lady with flowing green hair.   
  
Skye: I am Skye, the second strongest of the Elemantals and controller of wind   
  
Iris: Sky?   
  
Skye: THAT'S SKY WITH AN "E" YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!! GET IT RIGHT   
  
Iris: ooookay   
  
Liete: I'm not going to surrender, I'm tired of seeing innocent people get hurt if you want to fight me, than come on   
  
Liete draws her rod as her and the rest of the group assumes, fighting stances.   
  
Skye: very well elf, prepare to have your ashes be blown away   
  
(BATTLEMODE)   
  
Skye stares at the group a smirk covering her face   
  
Skye: please 5 on 1? That's not fair so lets even these odds shall we? WIND RAIDER   
  
Suddenly the wind picked up strength and slammed Iris, Jen, Lance and Heather onto the walls only Liete seems to be unaffected.   
  
Iris: I can't move   
  
Heather: what magic is this?   
  
Lance: it hasn't effected Liete I think that thing can control the wind to hurt the people she wants, incredible   
  
Skye: I hate you the worst, Liete so I think it's only fair to kill you first   
  
Liete: bring it on   
  
Liete draws her rod and the two go at it. However they both seem equally matched as they match blow for blow, Liete backs off.   
  
Liete: this isn't working, damn I don't think I can win this way   
  
Skye: sigh, this is getting SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO BORING!!!   
  
However in the distance   
  
-Christi: KATANA BEAM   
-JON: HEAT SEEKER   
-Lena: CONFUSE CARD   
-Leo: SATTIGURIUS ARROW   
  
Skye was so preoccupied that she didn't notice a blade-shaped beam, a small missile, a glowing charged card and an arrow shaped beam all coming towards her. She is hit by all these attacks and is weakened this releases the others.   
  
Christi: take that   
  
JON: I apologize for our lateness   
  
Lena: what did I miss?   
  
Leo: hm, looks like you need me to save your skin again   
  
Iris: thanks guys now it's our turn   
  
-Iris begins to charge her energy and fires PLANET BEAM   
-Jen wraps her whip around her fist and pounds the ground with FURY WHIP AGGRESSION   
-Lance removes a bomb out of his pocket and throws it at Skye and blows it up with his REMOTE BOMBER   
-Heather charges her newly acquired gun-blade and slashes with HEAVEN'S GATHER   
  
Skye is still too weak and takes these attacks as well, she is really hurt and pissed   
  
Skye: DAMN YOU!!! You shouldn't be this strong you're just children   
  
Liete: never underestimate your enemy no matter what   
  
Liete begins chanting a spell and points at Skye, the sky turns black as several large meteors begin crashing down.   
  
Liete: METEOR SHOWER!!!   
  
Skye was able to utter one more curse before the meteorites collide into her and turn her into dust.   
  
(END BATTLEMODE)   
  
Liete: yes I was right, you are powerful allies...perhaps you can destroy Sephiroth and restore peace to this world gone mad   
  
Iris: we'll do what we can   
  
Liete: I only hope it's enough   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Later the group is standing on the beach and they watch as the waves close back up and continue to flow as if nothing happened.   
  
Heather: farewell father, farewell my home   
  
Jen: what's wrong? You can still come back here right?   
  
Heather: no it's a taboo for me to leave once I was chosen to be the "Sleeping Princess" now that I've left I can't come back, it's hard to say goodbye to a part of my life but I'll live with it   
  
Lance: well our "limo" waits   
  
Heather: what?   
  
Sees the SUV buggy and goes absolutely hysterical   
  
Heather: BY THE GODS!!!! I've never seen a monster like this!!!!   
  
Lance: what? Oh that's right born in past right, well how can I say this? It's a form a transportation   
  
Heather: but won't it eat you?   
  
Lance: it's not even alive   
  
Heather: but how does it move?   
  
Lance: this could take awhile, look let's all get in, move back to Nibelheim and I'll tell you there   
  
Heather: okay!!!!!!   
________________________________________________________________________________   
HOME AGAIN   
  
Meanwhile in the buggy Iris is complaining about the speed they are going   
  
Iris: can't this thing go any faster? At this rate we'll be too late   
  
Lance: well I could activate the boosters but that might damage the engine but I guess you're right, what's one engine compared to a town of innocent people?   
  
Lance pushes a button clearly marked "DO NOT PUSH" and the sounds of the engines increasing in power can be heard. It starts to shoot off 10 times faster than before.   
  
Heather: such a remarkable device to be able to move this fast...   
  
JON: according to my estimates we should be able to reach Nibelheim in 10 minutes if we don't crash into anything unfortunately our engines will also die within 10 minutes   
  
Lance: luv a challenge, HANG ON!!!!!   
  
10 minutes later...   
  
Iris: gee Lance, I have to give you a lot of credit you did it and we got here before Sephiroth as well   
  
Lance: what can I say? I'm that good too bad for the engine though no worries I can fix it later   
  
They have finally arrived at Nibelheim and were already heading into town and at the same moment after walking away from the buggy, the engine chooses that moment to blow completely in a deafening explosion and a huge ball of fire.   
  
The group (except Lance and Leo): YOU IDIOT!!!! WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!!!   
  
Lance: well I did not anticipate this oh well I guess repairs will take longer   
  
Leo: what do you expect from a weak idiot, anyway? That was no surprise   
  
Liete: okay okay never mind, now we worry about this town's defense we don't have time to extensively prepare so we'll try to get as much people out and fend off the enemy as much as we can with our own discretion. The target of this attack is your own father, Iris and in his condition he's totally defenseless   
  
Iris: I wouldn't count on that, I know dad he'll not go down without a fight   
  
Christi: where is the enemy now?   
  
Liete: they've stationed themselves on Mt. Nibelheim we'll fight off their front-line and than destroy their camp in the mountains but I must warn you there will be at least more than 100s of soldiers   
  
Leo: hmm, I like those odds   
  
Iris: why would anyone be so stupid to join his army?   
  
Liete: his soldiers are not all human, some are Sephiroth-clones so don't let your ties to humanity stop you. You aren't killing anything real   
  
Leo: thanks for the moral support now to find what I'm looking for   
  
Leo begins to run off on his own   
  
Iris: LEO! WAIT! WE SHOULD FIGHT TOGETHER!!!!   
  
Leo: I don't need you weaklings help, I can do it on my own besides I have my own personal score to settle   
  
Iris: that creep is gonna get himself killed   
  
Liete: leave him, the 8 of us should suffice for now as cruel as that sounds   
  
Lance: so what are we waiting for?   
  
After the first attack that occurred in Nibelheim the people were scared, why would anyone want to attack this town of all towns. When it all died down, the people began to resume their lives as normal, however you can imagine the people's reaction when they see a second army much like the first marching into town it was utter chaos. The people were fleeing for their lives and escaping town very much like the first time and you could also imagine how hard it is to enter a town with escaping people.   
  
Lance: gee I feel like an idiot everyone's trying to leave and here we are trying to enter   
  
Liete: quiet, the fighting is starting...   
  
  
(BATTLE MODE)   
  
All was quiet for a moment after the scared townspeople fled but after that quick moment Blaze (read chapter 2 if forgotten) and his men at least over a 100 clones stood in front of the group of warrior kids.   
  
Blaze: LIETE!!! YOU TRAITOR!!!! FIRST YOU DESERT AND THAN JOIN THE ENEMY!!!! HOW DARE YOU DEFY SEPHIROTH   
  
Liete: consider this my discharge, "general"   
  
Blaze: hmph, so you stupid kids think you can challenge me? Didn't you learn anything the last time? YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!!!! Even though you have some new faces you still can't win   
  
Iris: oh yeah? We're even better than before   
  
Blaze: whatever, ATTACK AND SHOW NO MERCY!!!!! Report to the camp back at Mt. Nibelheim once you're done   
  
Solders: YES SIR!!!   
  
The soldiers begin to charge at Iris and friends and the fighting begins   
  
Lance: damn we can't fight em this close, we're going to need to give us a little breathing space...follow me JON   
  
JON: coming, Sir Lance   
  
JON and Lance begin to run one direction and very predictably some of the clones follow them as well.   
  
Heather: Lance!   
  
Jen: don't worry about him, from what I've learned about him is that he can take care of himself but he is right we're going to need more room   
  
Heather: are you applying something?   
  
Jen: I know this town like the back of my hand, so wanna come?   
  
Heather: lets   
  
Heather and Jen run another direction reducing more of the numbers of clones   
  
Iris: that is all we needed CETRA SLASH,   
-Iris knocks several down and turns to face several more   
  
Iris: PLANET BEAM   
-Iris fires her trademark blast blowing several up   
  
Christi: ODIN ZANTESUKEN   
-More fell to Christi's sword as she dashed through and sliced several more up   
  
Christi: these things aren't very bright   
  
-Lena's cards knocks more down   
Lena: but they're persistent   
-Lena uses LIFE CARD to restore some energy to herself as she continues her attack   
  
Liete: we can't let up the real fight hasn't even begun yet   
-Liete blasts the remaining clones with METEOR SHOWER and nods at the other approvingly   
  
Liete: okay this sector's clear   
  
Iris: right, I'm going to go check on dad   
  
Liete: I'll come with you   
  
Lena: guess I'm working with you again Chris   
  
Christi: ha lucky me, we'll handle the clean up of any more we see   
  
Iris: okay good luck   
  
Christi: shouldn't I be the one telling you that?   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Meanwhile   
  
Soldier: SERGEANT!!!!   
  
Sergeant: what is it that's so important that you're not following Sir Blaze's orders?   
  
Soldier: there's this kid heading towards here, he's destroying everything   
  
Sergeant: one kid? We are the creation of Sephiroth and you're having problems with one kid?   
  
Of course those were the last words out of his mouth before an expertly tossed knife nailed him in the chest, the Sergeant fell down dead.   
  
Soldier: he's here!!!! WHERE ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!   
  
Leo: DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE   
  
Leo leapt out of seemingly nowhere and in no time at all was on top of him, Leo threateningly held his sword at his throat as he asked one question   
  
Leo: WHERE'S SEPHIROTH??!!!   
  
Soldier: I don't know please don't kill me   
  
Leo: only the weak beg for mercy and either way you're not getting it, hmph you're not worth my time SCORPIO STRIKE   
  
Leo impaled the cowering soldier and pulled out his blade as he continued to stalk his target, killing anything that tried to attack him.   
  
Leo: SHOW YOURSELF SEPHIROTH!!!!!!   
  
Sephiroth: very well since you insisted   
  
Leo: huh?   
  
Leo whirled around as he saw Sephiroth appear right in front of his eyes, Leo stared at him with a very apparent hatred towards him in his eyes.   
  
Leo: you, finally I'll get my chance to avenge Grandfather, prepare to die you bastard   
  
Sephiroth: I like the way you fight, so expertly skilled and with a killers instinct maybe this will be interesting   
  
Leo: I don't care DIE, SCORPIO STRIKE   
Leo tried to rush and impale Sephiroth with his sword but the evil lord was easily able to teleport out of the way behind the young warrior.   
  
Sephiroth: tell me child. Who is your enemy?   
  
Leo: What the hell do you mean by that?   
  
Sephiroth: is it me? The man who murdered your grandfather? Was it the Cetra girl, Iris? The only person to taint your honor by defeating you?   
  
Leo: SATTIGURIUS ARROW   
  
Leo completely ignoring Sephiroth aimed his trademark one-handed beam attack at him, however Sephiroth again was able to teleport out of the way.   
  
Sephiroth: or..........is it yourself? Wanting to be the greatest fighter but not knowing why just doing it because you feel it's right? So boy who is your enemy?   
  
Leo: Again I'll say it that's a stupid question, anyone who gets in my way is my enemy, anyone who threatens my life is my enemy and YOU are definitely MY ENEMY!!!!!! SCORPIO STRIKE   
  
Leo charges again but this time Sephiroth is unable to move again as Leo's sword is up to it's hilt into his chest.   
  
Sephiroth: argh, you've made the right choice, now let's see how long you can continue to feel alive farewell kid...   
  
Sephiroth slumped to the ground, dead but unfortunately he changes and is no longer Sephiroth but rather one of his clones disguising himself as him.   
  
Leo: DAMN! That was only a shape shifter....DAMN YOU SEPHIROTH!!!!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HOW TO FIGHT THAT YOU'RE SENDING IN YOUR CRONIES???!!!! I will kill you and I will fight longer than anyone else on this planet, even longer than Iris Strife   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Meanwhile still   
  
Jen: FURY WHIP AGGRESSION   
  
Jen punched the ground as the Kunochi smiled in satisfaction as she took more enemies down   
  
Heather: HEAVEN'S GATHER   
  
Behind Jen Heather was also knocking more of the enemy down, however as successful as they were more still kept on coming.   
  
Jen: not liking these odds...   
  
Heather: you think this is bad? You should see the battlefield in my time   
  
Jen: that bad huh?   
  
Jen lashed out her whip again and coiled her whip around the leg of another soldier and pulled hard enough to cause him to bowl over several more. Heather slashed several more in turn but despite how hard they were fighting the growing numbers still was wearing them down. Jen was smacked across the face by the flat side of a sword and Heather was kicked in the face also being knocked down.   
  
Heather: of course the enemy was never this strong...   
  
Just when it looked like it was all over a blade shaped beam sliced through several more of soldiers, both girls turned to see where that came from and there was Christi standing there calmly, Lena behind her.   
  
Christi: enough of this, now you all die! ODIN ZANTESUKEN   
  
Christi's trademark dash move passed through every soldier that was still standing and in an instant they were all dead as Christi also drew her sword away.   
  
Lena: aw, you didn't leave any for me   
  
Christi: sorry, maybe next time   
  
Jen: Christi, Lena are we glad to see you   
  
Heather: where is Iris? And Lance? Are they okay   
  
Christi: we don't know yet but we finished off any soldiers in this area   
  
Jen: we finished off as many as we could as well, the only areas we haven't covered are Iris' house and the Shinra mansion   
  
Christi: than what are waiting for? Let's get going   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Luck was unfortunately was not on Lance's side as he and JON were pushed to their limits fighting off the enemy clones. In fact there were so many they were forced to retreat into the Shinra mansion of course the clones still relentlessly continued to attack them, while they were holding their own ground as best as they could there was a problem.   
  
JON: VULCAN GUN, HEAT SEEKER, VULCAN GUN   
  
Lance: damn don't these things ever stop? LANCER   
  
JON: there are approximately 50 enemy units left   
  
Lance: damn, that bad? Well we're not going to give up, right JON?   
  
JON: affirmative, VULCAN GUN   
  
However when JON tried to shoot more bullets he arm-gun made a click, his missile gun also made the same noise.   
  
JON: ammunition depleted   
  
Lance: damn this is not what we need   
  
Lance aimed at another clone and pulled the trigger unfortunately it also made a clicking noise. Lance reached for his belt for spare ammo clips but couldn't find any.   
  
Lance: damn I'm out too, well this looks like the end, course I'm not going down without a fight   
  
Lance reached into another pocket and pulled out another of his remote bombs and threw it at the clone's feet, he also pulled out his remote detonator and held it menacingly enough for the clones to see, as they stood confused determining if Lance had gone crazy.   
  
Lance: if I have to go down, I'm taking all of ya with me to hell   
  
JON: Sir Lance this is illogical, think this through   
  
Lance: don't worry JON according to my calculations your armor should be able to survive this explosion   
  
JON: I know that but haven't you considered your own life?   
  
Lance: look I'm doing what has to be done   
  
JON: perhaps but you are very important, you will make people sad if you die   
  
Lance:....   
  
JON: Jen and Heather, they care about you, Lance can you live with yourself if they are sad?   
  
Lance:...no you're right, I won't be able to   
  
And with that Lance threw the detonator away   
  
Lance: heh I'm guess I'm way too much of a nice guy   
  
JON: you made the correct choice   
  
Lance: however there's still the matter of those guys   
  
JON: do not worry, I will deal with this, unlike you my life is expendable   
  
JON raised his robotic arm as a scythe blade popped out, JON looked determinedly (well as determined as a cyborg can be) and charged at the enemy soldiers   
  
Lance: hey wait, DAMN   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Iris House   
  
Iris: made it   
  
Liete: good, I never thought those clones would stop coming   
  
They were about to enter just than an explosion from the inside rocked the house   
  
Iris: FATHER!!!!!   
  
Liete: I think the actions already started   
  
Inside a few seconds later   
  
Yuffie: so you ugly freaks want to kill Cloud? You're going to have to get by me first ALL CREATION   
  
Yuffie's blast was successful in clearing out several of the enemy soldiers but more seemed to take their place, Yuffie groaned she had been fighting for hours now this is not what she needed.   
  
Yuffie: damn, where are these things coming from? I don't think I can finish off the rest of these things, GAWD what a dumb way to die   
  
Without warning a beam of light shot out and cleared out the rest of the clones, a living room table, a lamp and a huge section of the wall. Yuffie turned her head to see it came from Iris holding her hands after firing a Planet beam. She looked at the damage apologetically.   
  
Iris: whoops, I guess I applied too much power, oh well I think dad wanted to redecorate anyway   
  
Yuffie: KID!!! Where have you been? You had me and your father worried sick   
  
Iris: I'm sorry Auntie Yuffie but I had to leave to find mom, anyway how is he?   
  
Yuffie: he's still resting I was about to go check on him before those freaks attacked   
  
Iris: good I'm going to go see him   
  
The excited Iris quickly ran towards her beloved father's room despite Yuffie's protests but when she opened the door things wasn't what she expected   
  
Iris: no...I don't believe it I can't be too late now   
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
The situation for Lance and JON was not good, out of any means of ammunition and JON critically damaged not to mention the clones still trying to get to them really wasn't helping, Lance punched a clone, collapsed on his back and sighed.   
  
Lance: out of ALL the places the clones had to gang up the most it had to be where I am   
  
JON: systems...damaged...left...arm...immobilized...damage...70%...all primary...functions...failing   
  
Lance: you and me both, buddy...damn it looks like we're not going to survive this one buddy   
  
JON: I...am...sorry I was not...any...more...help Sir Lance   
  
Lance: ah forget about it, I should have reloaded all your ammunition before we got in first. You did great, my only regrets is that I'm not going to admit how I feel about them   
  
Lance looked up to see a clone raise a sword over his head, it was going to be over very soon. Lance closed his eyes to accept it but rather than feel any pain he heard a loud shotgun blast ring out, when Lance opened his eyes the clone was a heap on the floor. Lance turned his eyes toward the gunman.   
  
Lance: CHIEF!!!! Am I ever glad to see you   
  
Chief: you didn't report back to work and since we had nothing better to do, me and the boys decided to go look for you   
  
Lance: the boys?   
  
Lance looked out the window to see the rest of his colleagues from the Mechanic Corps shooting any clone that moved, Lance breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Chief: it would appear that this town's got a bad infestation problem not to worry we'll help clear it out   
  
Lance: thanks   
  
Chief: BUT!!! You going to have to work overtime tonight when we get back to the garage   
  
Lance: d'oh! All right but Chief can ya fix him up? I'd do it but my help's still needed   
  
JON: Lance?   
  
Chief: say, he looks like in the need of major repairs don't worry he'll be in good hands with us   
  
Lance: good, um do you also have any ammo clips for my gun? I'm kinda out   
  
Chief: you and your favors I've got one more but that's all you'll get for now   
  
Lance: don't worry one is all I need, hang tight JON this time you're the one who needs my help   
  
JON: thank...you...Lance, you...are...a...true...friend   
  
Lance: ah don't get mushy on me now; it's what I do   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Iris was shock at what she saw: absolutely nothing. Cloud was not resting peacefully, in fact it was empty with the look of Cloud recently leaving out the window of his room.   
  
Iris: HOW CAN HE BE GONE??!!! He's still injured   
  
Yuffie: damn, Cloud's always been a determined guy when he sets his mind on something like protecting you or Aeris than there's no stopping him even in a weak condition like he's in now, we have to stop him before he hurts himself   
  
Iris: I'm sorry Auntie Yuffie but there's not going to be a we, I'm going to find him you're going to rest cause you're hurt too   
  
Yuffie: and how may I ask are you going to stop me?   
  
Iris: like this, SLEEPEL   
  
Yuffie: what the? How...did...you...do...that...kid?   
  
After letting out a small yawn Yuffie collapses on the floor, Iris helps her into a bed before revealing a small material orb she was able to smuggle that caused Yuffie's sleeping effects.   
  
Iris: sorry I had to borrow your material Auntie Yuffie, but you taught me to well and I know that I have to do this on my own you'll thank me later   
  
Yuffie: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz   
  
With a solemn look and more added determination in her heart of stopping the madness Sephiroth has caused Iris leaves her home once more to rejoin her friends.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Christi: KATANA BEAM   
  
Jen: FURY WHIP AGGRESSION   
  
Lena: CONFUSE CARD   
  
Heather: HEAVEN'S GATHER   
  
Liete: METEOR SHOWER   
  
The last remaining attacks rained down on the enemy soldiers, they are able to make one last angry cry before being turned into dust by the girl's powerful attacks.   
  
(END BATTLEMODE)   
  
  
Jen: phew, I think that's the last of them   
  
Liete: in the main offensive at least, there's still a camp in the mountains we need to attack to finish them off once and for all, hey I think I can see the rest of our allies now   
  
The girls turned a direction to see Lance, Iris and a somewhat reluctant Leo coming towards them   
  
Leo: hmph that was too easy, I expected them to put up a better fight   
  
Lance: EASY!!!??? YOU CALL THAT EASY??!!!   
  
Heather: hey Lance where's JON?   
  
Lance: his systems got damaged in the fight, he's fine but he can't help us right now   
  
Liete: as I was saying before our fight is not over yet, there's still Blaze hiding up in the encampment in the mountains, we should be able to defeat the remaining clones, I know Blaze he expected his first assault to have already leveled this place so we have the element of surprise. The defenses at his base shouldn't be as strong as his frontal assault and if we're strong enough we can beat Blaze himself   
  
Jen: but should we go now? Maybe we should rest up and attack later   
  
Heather: no if Blaze learns we defeated his assault force he may escape and come back in even bigger numbers   
  
Leo: fine by me, I'll take those weaklings on anytime   
  
Iris: shut up Leo!   
  
Leo: don't you dare talk to me like that you idiotic girl!!!!   
  
Iris: I'll talk to you in any matter I need to, will you stop thinking with your fists and think rationally for once?   
  
Leo: my way is the way of the strong and I feel you're taking the cowards' way out   
  
Iris: I'm surprised you can even feel at all, hasn't this bloodshed affected you at all? Is fighting your only solution? We must take a path that will make this fighting end   
  
Leo: if you feel so strongly of not fighting than why do you fight?   
  
Iris: I fight for my own reasons Leo, that's what makes us different I believe fighting shouldn't be the first resort if you have other options but since we don't than I believe we must fight to make this all end   
  
Leo: your ideals are so weak! I still can't believe you consider yourself strong   
  
Iris: whatever, I have a feeling that my father is going to attack Blaze in his weakened condition so I say we climb the mountain and stop him before he hurts himself and also defeat Blaze once and for all, if you want stay than I won't force you to fight but I'm going to   
  
Jen: I'm your best-friend your problems are my concern too   
  
Lena: if we work together than maybe the future won't be so bleak   
  
Christi: if there's going to be a fight than I'm not going to be left out   
  
Lance: hey I don't stay with you lovely ladies for nothing, count me in too   
  
Leo: fine, we'll do things your way for now but I work alone   
  
Heather: like I said Iris, we Cetra have to stick together   
  
Liete: my mission's still not complete I'm in as well   
  
Iris: than it's settled let's go!!!!!   
________________________________________________________________________________   
(Just than Mallow enters the scene)   
  
Mallow: hi folks I just want to say that yes Iris and her friend's are seemingly able to do lots of things that would be consider impossible for normal children at their age. Children being able to fight at the skill level of a master may seem farfetched but you must remember that the setting is similar to that of a popular Japanese anime. So if I bend reality than it's all right and its legal just as long as I give credit to the appropriate people I CAN'T GET SUED!!!! However this is a reminder that if you're a young child ages 1-12 NOT to do anything my stories may suggest no matter how much it may inspire you. Like if you're that age and you act like Lance the girls are going to be really scared, if you're only 12 and wield weaponry such as katanas, guns, etc that you're really going to scare people. In conclusion climbing a mountain at young ages no matter how big of a group you are traveling in it would be still be considered a VERY stupid idea so don't do it!!!! Now back to my story...   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Iris: guys did you hear something just now?   
  
Jen: nah you're probably just hearing things Iris   
  
Iris: I guess you're right   
  
Climbing Mount Nibelheim was no picnic but everyone seemed to be in high spirits and determined to take on future challenges. However while climbing up one of the high ridges problems arises, as usual Lance is the first one to see it.   
  
Lance: hhhmmmm, I wonder what this sign says? Damn moss maybe...there, "CAUTION proceed slowly up this pathway, slippery rocks" whew luckily I caught this sign   
  
Meanwhile behind Lance   
  
Liete: just beyond this pathway above this ridge should be the enemy base   
  
Iris: GREAT!!! THAN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?   
  
Of course Iris JUST had to run past Lance to the pathway...   
  
Lance: hey wait Iris don't...   
  
Iris: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
  
And of course Iris had to slip and fall off the ridge and down into a seemingly bottomless pit.   
  
Jen: IRIS!!!!!   
  
Christi: YOU BAKA!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN IRIS THAT PATHWAY WAS SLIPPERY??!!   
  
Lance: I tried...   
  
Leo: LANCE!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!   
  
Heather: huh Leo? I didn't know you cared   
  
Leo: NOW I CAN'T FINISH HER OFF MYSELF!!!!   
  
Heather: figures...but I don't know Iris as well as you do but I won't believe that another of my race is dead without seeing it for my own eyes   
  
Iris: GUYS?   
  
In a flash everyone was peering over the edge of the pit to see if she was all right.   
  
Jen: IRIS!!! ARE YOU OKAY?   
  
Iris: DON'T WORRY, LUCKILY SOMETHING WAS ABLE TO BREAK MY FALL BUT I CAN'T CLIMB OUT MYSELF DO YOU HAVE ROPE UP THERE?   
  
Christi: what a relief, she's fine okay who has the rope?   
  
Lance: darn I KNEW I was forgetting something   
  
That was than everyone was staring with a death glare at Lance with the look that seemed to say "WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"   
  
Lance: eep   
  
Meanwhile at the bottom of the pit   
  
Iris: gee that wasn't so bad all I have to do is wait for my friends to pull me out huh this bottom is a little watery than I thought...   
  
Iris than looks at the "liquid" she instantly freaks out when she realizes it's blood and she's landed on top of a corpse of some sort and it was beginning to stir.   
  
Iris: oh my...GAWD!!!!!   
  
Iris backs off the body quickly and notices something   
  
Iris: that blood it's not mine but it's not the bodies either there's not even a scratch on it...what's going on?   
  
The body than began to rise and Iris was now staring into the brown eyes of a tall boy he was staring at her with a puzzled look on his face. Iris now was able to get a good view of his face he was no doubt older than she was with long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail he was wearing clothes that looked like that it would belong to a hunter maybe a nomad? Iris tried not to stare at his left hand for it was a claw-like gauntlet that was not too difficult for her eyes were drawn to his face she let out a sigh he was very handsome she thought.   
  
Iris: um sir, are you alright?   
  
Boy: yes I think I'm okay but where am I?   
  
Iris: we're on Mount Nibelheim or rather we seem to have fallen into one of its caverns   
  
Boy: I see, this blood is it mine?   
  
Iris: I don't know I wasn't bleeding and I found you without a scratch so I don't know oh how rude of me I'm Iris who might you be?   
  
Boy: me?   
  
  
  
Iris: so um what are you doing in Nibelheim?   
  
Andy: that is no concern of yours   
  
Iris: geez you don't have to be so cold, I already have a friend like that   
  
Andy: (so it may be true that's why I'm not dead yet but my suffering is not at its end yet)   
  
Iris: what? What's going on?   
  
Andy: like I said it's no concern of yours   
  
Iris: oh...well I guess we're both stuck here for now   
  
Andy: we?   
  
Iris: yeah the only exit is up there and this not a very climbable surface   
  
Andy:.......   
  
Iris: what you can at least talk to me a little   
  
Andy:......   
  
Iris: okay suit yourself (and I thought Leo was anti-social)   
  
???: wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhooooooooooosssss ttttthhhhhereeeeee?   
  
Iris: uh-oh I know that voice   
  
Spider:yyyyyyyyyooooooooooouuuuu aaaaaaaaaagggggggggggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn?   
  
Iris: great it's that dumb spider again look I'm not trying to take your home and I'm kinda NOT in the mood to deal with you   
  
Spider: ttooooooooooo baaaaaaddddddddddddddddddd I waaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnntttttt rrrrrreeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeennnnnnnggggggggeeee   
  
(BATTLEMODE)   
  
Andy:........   
  
Iris: don't worry I'll take care of this thing...ow   
  
Iris falls to the floor the moment she tries to get up   
  
Iris: ow darn I must have sprained my ankle   
  
Iris looks up to see one of the Giant spider's big legs coming down to crush her but in a flash Andy moved in front of the way and deflected the attack hunting spear in hand.   
  
Iris: huh?   
  
Andy: no, let me handle this   
  
Iris stared in awe as she watched the "supposed" fighter move with lightning speed in executing the next following attacks the spider stared in awe too as he wasn't able to attack something he can't follow.   
  
Andy: I gave you a chance to attack guess you didn't accept my generosity my turn, GAUNLET GASH!   
  
Andy than leapt on top of the spider and slashed the spider with his claw-like gauntlet through the spider's skin actually piecing its exoskeleton easily causing it a lot of pain.   
  
Spider: hhhhoooooowwwww? Hhhhuuuuuummmmmmaaaannnnnnnsssss dddddoooooooooonnnn'tttt hhhaaaaavvvveee tttttthhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaatttttttt sssoooorrrrttttttt oooooffffffff pooowwwweeeeeeeerrrrrrr!!!   
  
Andy than   
  
Andy: now you die...WOLF PACK   
  
Andy than began glowing a blue aura and his eyes started glowing a haunting red color; he started chanting something inaudible to Iris and soon after unleashed several wolf-shaped beams at the weakened spider. It was able to unleash one last pained cry before being disintegrated completely into dust.   
  
Andy: hmph, it's no longer a challenge   
  
(END BATTLEMODE)   
Andy gains a level, Andy learns GUNLET GASH and WOLF PACK   
  
Iris: (unbelievable he completely destroyed that thing and I felt it...he wasn't even using his full power in fact he wasn't even trying)   
  
Andy: what's the matter?   
  
Suddenly Iris face turned from shock to a huge smile.   
  
Iris: THAT WAS GREAT! I've never seen anyone fight that well!!!! I felt you, you weren't even using your full power   
  
Andy: and how would you know? Maybe I made it look easy   
  
Iris: no it can't be that, I felt you were hiding an enormous amount of ki in you; wow I had to team up with my friends to beat that thing the first time   
  
Andy: I'll take that as a compliment, you are also a powerful warrior too   
  
Iris: but I didn't even fight   
  
Andy: I don't need to see you fight like you I can feel it in you   
  
The comment caught Iris off guard as she quickly hid her face from view concealing her blush that was on her cheeks.   
  
Andy: now I getting tired of this place shall we go?   
  
Iris: how? The only exit is up there   
  
Andy: oh right I forgot you have a bad ankle do you want me to carry you?   
  
Iris: huh? What?   
  
Before Iris could protest anymore Andy had lifted her off her feet and was carrying her close to his chest.   
  
Iris: oh and I suppose you can fly?   
  
Andy: no but I can do the next best thing   
  
Andy than leapt towards the wall and amazingly bounded up it, he jumped to the opposite wall and bounded up that too, soon Andy was making progress as he gradually continued moving up by bouncing off the walls and soon they were both out of the pit where Iris' friends were waiting (well not exactly waiting they were trying to break up Christi from strangling Lance to death).   
  
Lance: um Christi...you...gak...can...stop...strangling...me...   
  
Christi: DIE DIE DIE!!!!   
  
Andy: friends of yours I presume   
  
Iris: um yeah   
  
Jen: IRIS!!!!! And some creepy guy   
  
Andy:....   
  
Christi: huh? Hey you're alright who's the creepy guy?   
  
Lance: good...NOW...please...stop...losing...air...   
  
Christi: huh? Sorry   
  
Liete: who might you be, sir?   
  
Andy: my name is Andy Hunters,   
  
Iris: you will not believe what I went through...ow   
  
Lena: are you okay?   
  
Iris: just a sprained ankle that's all   
  
Lena: I'll take care of that LIFE CARD   
  
Iris: thanks Lena, I feel like a new girl now   
  
Andy: now can I ask you a question?   
  
Iris: okay   
  
Andy: you seem to be in some sort of fight, may I ask where are you going and what are you trying to do?   
  
Iris: it's a long story   
  
Andy: I've got time   
  
Iris: well it all started when...   
  
After a stories worth of an explanation later...   
  
Andy: I see, so you're guessing this Sephiroth is connected to your mother's disappearance and you need her to heal your father you are risking certain death you do know this don't you   
  
Lance: oh sure make the whole adventure sound more gothic why don't ya?   
  
Andy: I'm only implying that don't go over your head you still may not be strong enough to defeat Sephiroth   
  
Iris: I'll do whatever it takes   
  
Andy: your bravery is certainly something else; you may have what it takes well my job is done here there is still more of the world I want to see and things I would like to experience   
  
And with that the mysterious boy Andy turns around to leave but not before making one last comment   
  
Andy: we may meet again but until then try to stay alive   
  
Heather: gee I'm SOOOOOO glad he has confidence in us   
  
Lena: if you want my personal opinion he seems way to cold and anti-social for me   
  
Iris: leave him alone he helped me out so I know he's not a bad guy   
  
Lena: you know what I think Iris has a thing for older, anti-social boys...ha ha ha   
  
Iris: shut up Lena I do not!!!   
  
Lena: yeah you do than why do you hang out with Leo?   
  
Iris/Leo: WHAT?!   
  
Jen: um I think that was a bit too much there Lena   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Later over the ridge sure enough there was Blaze's encampment but something wasn't right   
  
Christi: I don't like this it's way too quiet   
  
Liete: all the tents are empty I don't believe this but I think it's true   
  
Heather: what?   
  
Liete: Blaze sent his entire army in his first assault and there are no more soldiers left   
  
Lance: that doesn't make any sense so why leave this place unguarded?   
  
Liete: no not totally unguarded Blaze is still here and his strength is greater than many armies but I admit I don't see the logic in his decision he's up to something   
  
Heather: hey what's that over there?   
  
The group turns to see two figures yelling at each other feeling it was better to see what was going on before attacking they hid behind several rocks to see what was happening and plan their next attack (even Leo admitted this was a good plan but he didn't say anything).   
  
Blaze: so I'm glad you made it this far but this mountain will be the place of your tomb, Cloud Strife   
  
Iris couldn't believe her ears and felt like screaming but was stopped by Jen   
  
Iris: dad!   
  
Jen: I know it's hard but please Iris don't give us away yet   
  
Iris:...okay   
  
Cloud: I'll ask you only once more, where are my wife and daughter?   
  
Iris:!! (He thinks I'm in trouble, dad...I'm so sorry)   
  
Blaze: why should I tell you? My master's attack has left you weak you won't live to do anything about it anyway   
  
Cloud: your master has to resort to cheap methods like poisoning to beat me but I won't give up as long as there are people I love to protect, I may be weakened but I can still beat you and destroy Sephiroth   
  
Blaze: somehow I doubt that, now Cloud say goodbye   
  
Cloud's only response was drawing his Ultima Weapon and preparing for yet another battle   
  
(BATTLEMODE)   
  
Blaze: RAGING INFERNO!   
  
Blaze's explosion of fire traveled towards Cloud like a huge comet but at the last minute Cloud nimbly jumped out the way, Blaze fired another and another but both were easily avoided by Cloud. Blaze now getting frustrated charges towards Iris' father and began punching and sword slashing at him like there was no tomorrow but once again Cloud was still able to dodge every blow. Blaze back's off to see Cloud having a cocky smile on his face.   
  
Blaze: DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU????!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HURT!!!!   
  
Cloud: is that the best you've got? I feel sorry for Sephiroth having to send in jokers like you   
  
Blaze: (damn, I'm using my full power and Cloud can only use 1/4 of his due to the poison and yet he's still strong enough to fight...)   
  
Cloud: BRAVER   
  
However hesitating is not a good idea with Cloud as he took the opportunity to leap into the air and slash down for his level 1 limit break   
  
Cloud: CROSS-SLASH   
  
It was followed by Cloud's quick 3 hit combo which to Blaze's surprise left him paralyze   
  
Cloud: BLADE BEAM   
  
Cloud let his first level 2 limit break fly as the beam hit Blaze head on   
  
Cloud: CLIMHAZZARD   
  
Cloud followed BLADE BEAM with a charge and stabbed Blaze and leapt away while the blade was still in him further injuring him   
  
Cloud: METEORAIN   
  
After that Cloud jumped and let the meteors fly colliding into him   
  
Cloud: FINISHING TOUCH   
  
Cloud than spun a typhoon with his sword catching Blaze once again and letting him fall to the earth even more hurt   
  
Blaze: damn, he's still strong   
  
However in the distance Iris noticed something even though Cloud had executed consecutive limit breaks and damaging Blaze a lot each move where taking it's toll and Cloud was getting winded.   
  
Blaze: (if he does OMNI-SLASH than I'm finished, time to call in the secret weapon)   
  
Suddenly the earth began to shake throwing everyone off balance what was going on?   
  
Cloud: what the?   
  
Suddenly out of the rocks came a huge dragon, it was as big and fearsome looking as Bahamut Zero and it didn't look too friendly.   
  
Blaze: ha ha you think you've won? Meet my secret weapon, Lily Zero   
  
Upon hearing that name Liete reacts badly to it as she stares at the "weapon" with shock in her eyes   
  
Liete: no it can't be...   
  
The dragon turned it's attention to Cloud and fired an energy blast from its mouth, Cloud barely had time to get his sword up and block the blast but was able to but it knocked Cloud away. Cloud tried to get up but unfortunately couldn't the effects of the poison were strong and it took everything Cloud had to fight it and the strain he was putting on his own body by fighting wasn't helping.   
  
Blaze: good, now finish him off   
  
Iris: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Acting upon emotions Iris leaped away from the rock and joined the battlefield   
  
Leo: baka, well there goes our element of surprise   
  
Lance: hey lay off she's only trying to help her dad, she doesn't want to lose him wouldn't you feel that way around anyone special to you?   
  
Leo:...   
  
Liete: let's go ________________________________________________________________________________   
Iris: I won't let you hurt dad, you're nothing but a coward if dad wasn't injured you he would have grounded you to dust easily   
  
Blaze: you've got a big mouth and I hate kids with big mouths   
  
Iris: whatever I'll finish what my dad started and beat you   
  
Blaze: is that a challenge kid? How about it? You and me, one on one   
  
Iris: what's the catch?   
  
Blaze: no catch if you think I'M a coward than prove it   
  
Iris:....   
  
Leo: Iris, do it   
  
Iris: huh?   
  
Leo: Blaze has made the battle personal between you two; I say you finish the job; we'll take out the dragon   
  
Iris: Leo, thank you   
  
Leo: don't you dare get mushy with me!!!   
  
Iris: hey hey don't get any ideas or anything I was just thanking you   
  
Leo: hmph whatever   
  
Iris: you always don't have to be like that, you know you can lighten up   
  
Leo: I WILL LIGHTEN UP JUST AS SOON AS AN ANNOYANCE NAMED IRIS IS OUT OF MY LIFE!!!!!!   
  
Iris: well you're not exactly a picnic to team up with either   
  
Leo: who says we teamed up? I work alone   
  
Iris: gggrrr you don't have to be so arrogant   
  
Lena: those two make such a lovely couple don't they?   
  
Jen: you better not tell them that otherwise they might hurt you   
  
Christi: well they already sound like a married couple   
  
Lance: I KNEW Leo had to interested in some girl   
  
Due to their bickering neither Iris nor Leo seem to hear these things   
  
Blaze: STOP IGNORING ME!!!!!!!   
  
And so the battle commences   
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Light vs Fire: Iris vs Blaze   
  
Blaze: don't you love these X-potions?   
  
Blaze takes out a vial and than takes a sip he's back to full health, Iris doesn't seem to notice as she calmly takes a fighting stance and makes a confident smile   
  
Iris: that's good you're going to need all your strength if you want to even touch me   
  
Blaze: RAGING INFERNO   
  
Blaze's trademark fire attack lashes out towards Iris, who seems to make no attempt to avoid it, just when it's about to touch her she extends her hand and actually bats the flames away thus canceling the attack out.   
  
Iris: is that all you've got? Fight with your full strength   
  
Blaze:!!!   
  
Iris: that's right, I've gotten a lot stronger since we last met, since you showed the people you attacked no mercy I'm going to do the same   
  
Blaze: you little BRAT   
  
That was all Blaze was able to say before Iris with her guard stick in hand rammed it in his stomach   
  
Blaze: argh   
  
Iris: you're way too slow, that's your flaw you focus way too much on strength and not anything else like my dad I find it no challenge in defeating you...CETRA SLASH   
  
Blaze still stunned after Iris' last attack was unable to counter this as Iris in a blur of motion hit him with speeding blows from her guard stick, Iris finishes it off with a final slash from her staff which actually cracks Blaze's armor.   
  
Blaze: that's impossible...you aren't capable of this type of power   
  
Iris: all my life people like you have underestimated me, they all made the same mistake   
  
Blaze stares in awe as he sees Iris actually beginning to glow she was preparing yet another attack   
  
Iris: PLANET BEAM   
  
"NOOOOOOOO" Was the last thing Blaze said before the white beam fired from Iris enveloped him. Almost just as quickly as the battle started it was over, Blaze laid defeated on the floor totally drained while Iris stood confidently not even breaking a sweat.   
  
Blaze: h-how?   
  
Iris: I could answer but the likes of you would never understand   
  
Blaze: are you?   
  
Iris: no, I'm not like you...while I said I won't show any mercy that doesn't mean I'm going to sink to your pathetic level I want you to remember this humiliation   
  
Blaze: you brat have made the biggest mistake sparing me, there's still Lily Zero   
  
Iris: my friends will beat it, they don't even need my help I know they can do it   
  
Iris than smiled at her friends fighting in the distance this entire experience seemed to have changed Iris she seemed more grown-up.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
The Invincible monster?   
  
Lance: you know what? I'm getting REALLY tired at enemies who keep shooting at us and finding out that we can't do a dent to it   
  
Jen: chin up Lance we've been through worse   
  
The group was in a spot of trouble this creature seemed to have an armored scales and seemed to be immune to anything the group fired at it, what's worse it's attacks were incredibly devastating.   
  
Jen: all right all together our best attacks, give it all you've got   
  
JEN: HEAVEN'S SURPRISE   
  
Lena: CONFUSE CARD   
  
Jen's whipped spark and Lena's mystical card are sent flying but no effect   
  
Christi: KATANA BEAM   
  
Lance: LANCER   
  
Two beams are sent by the weapons of Lance and Christi, they hit and cause the dragon to flinch a bit but only succeed in making it angrier.   
  
Leo: SATTIGUARIUS ARROW   
  
Heather: HEAVEN'S GATHER   
  
Leo's trademark beam and Heather's trademark jumping slash all hit directly they both cause Lily Zero to flinch even more but it responds by firing a energy blast from it's mouth at the two warriors which they narrowly avoid.   
  
Heather: damn is there anything that can slow this thing down?   
  
Liete: this isn't the way   
  
Lance: oh and I suppose talking to it would help   
  
Liete: yes   
  
Lance: hey I was only kidding!!!!   
  
Liete ignore Lance and steps in front of the dragon's path and begins to speak   
  
Liete: Lily please stop, don't you recognize me?   
  
The dragon takes a look at Liete and at first it looks like it's about to stomp on her, but it takes another look and it seems to calm down.   
  
Liete: yes, Lily it's me Liete...I've never given up on you, I can't believe they did this to you please let me help   
  
Lily:   
  
Liete: LILY!!!! You're back   
  
Lily:   
  
Liete: what?   
  
Lily:   
  
Liete: I understand Lily...I won't let you down...METEOR SHOWER   
  
Meteors coming out of nowhere collide into the stunned dragon's head actually hurting it   
  
Liete: Guys' aim for the head   
  
Everyone nods in an agreement and aim more attacks at Lily   
  
Jen: HEAVEN'S SURPRISE   
Lena: CONFUSE CARD   
Christi: ODIN'S ZANTESUKEN   
Lance: REMOTE BOMB   
Heather: HEAVEN'S GATHER   
  
The five attacks all seem to rain down at the same time Lily was unable to fend it off this time hurting her even more   
  
Leo: my turn, SCORPIO STRIKE   
  
Leo swiftly jumps up charges up his blade and stabs it but is soon after knocked away just when he is about to hit the ground a swift figure comes out of nowhere and catches him.   
  
???: shall I be of assistance?   
  
Jen: hey you're that Andy guy, when did you show up?   
  
Andy: I decided to help fight for your cause your young leader has intrigued me, these threats that inflict our planet cannot be ignored and I've decided to fight as well   
  
Leo: yeah yeah that's great NOW put me down   
  
Andy simply drops him and assumes a fighting stance he charges energy and fires an attack   
  
Andy: WOLF PACK   
  
The wolf-like beams hit Lily multiple times and it looks like it's going to stop it but it's still standing it looks like it's preparing another attack that the group had no time to defend however...   
  
Cloud: OMNI-SLASH!   
  
Cloud who was out of commission for a while takes the opportunity to use what seems to be the last of his strength in finishing off Lily. Lily falls to the ground as Cloud too faints from exhaustion.   
  
(END BATTLE MODE)   
The party gains a level   
  
Liete: LILLY!!! Did we kill her? Please don't let that be   
  
However a flash of light appears over the dragon corpse and soon after it passed Lily was standing and alright again...she was (except for Liete) not what they were expecting for you see Lily was a baby dragon   
  
Liete: LILY!!!!   
  
The excited Liete scoops up the dragon in her arms as it knocks her down licking her in a dog fashion everyone seems to have a sweatdrop on their heads.   
  
Lance: Lily's...a lizard?   
  
Liete: dragon, she's a dragon and she takes great offense to being called a lizard   
  
Lance: oh and what is the wittle wittle lizard gonna do?   
  
In response Lily breathes a tiny flame onto Lance's face   
  
Lance: AAAAAAAHHHH MY FACE MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE   
  
Jen: heh heh, serves you right Lance   
  
Lance: you're mean Jen   
  
Iris: guys!!! Hey I see you defeated that dragon, aw so cute where'd that baby dragon come from...it's not the...   
  
Christi: yep it was, I still can't believe that this tiny thing caused us so much trouble   
  
Liete: I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know...Lily meant no harm those evil people did that to her   
  
Iris: that's right, more reason to make Sephiroth pay for everything that's he's ever done   
  
Andy: hm not a very popular guy this Sephiroth   
  
Iris: HUH!? Oh you scared me, I didn't see you there...   
  
Iris turns around to see Andy and tries to hide her shocked look on her face)   
  
Iris: (OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD IT'S HIM!!!!!!!!!) you're Andy aren't you?   
  
Andy: yes, I realized from our last encounter that what is happening to our Planet cannot be ignored I want to fight on your side and maybe prevent more lives being lost   
  
Iris: (REALLY!!!!!!) oh I'm glad to hear that, we can use another strong fighter on our team   
  
Leo: this is great, another baka joins if this keeps up we might as well start offering free membership and a dental plan   
  
Iris: just ignore that idiot   
  
Andy: I see   
  
???: fools...pant...pant, did you think you can beat me?   
  
Iris: oh great not him   
  
Blaze: I...will...pant...destroy...you...all   
  
Iris: look we already have, you don't have an army, we proved that we can beat you and you don't have anything left to stand let alone fight so why don't you give up?   
  
Blaze: never!!!!   
  
Another voice: you are indeed a fool Blaze   
  
Everyone: HUH?   
  
Iris: there's another one?   
  
Everyone turns his or her heads behind them to see a heavily cloaked figure with a hood completely covering their face. From hearing its voice it sounded like a strong female's voice and she didn't sound happy.   
  
Blaze: L-ady Athena what are you doing here?   
  
Athena: Lord Sephiroth didn't approve of this attack Blaze, this was completely intolerable and what have you accomplished? Nothing!   
  
Blaze: Lady Athena please tell Lord Sephiroth to give me another chance   
  
Athena: he will not and neither will I, you will die at the hands of the fated children   
  
Iris: ("fated child"? Is that us?)   
  
Blaze despite his injuries began charging up his remaining power   
  
Athena: you want to fight me? Your puny powers won't even be able to touch me before you die   
  
Blaze: true, but if I'm am to die today than I'll take someone with me   
  
And his remaining fiery power was sent flying towards the only person on the field unable to defend himself...Cloud! (He's unconscious remember)   
  
Iris: DAD!!!   
  
Athena: hmph what a cheap bastard   
  
No one could have prepared himself or herself to what happened next, the mysterious woman known as Athena stepped in front of Cloud and it looked like she was going to take the shot for him. There was huge explosion even bigger than Blaze's normal power and soon the air was filled with dust and smoke.   
  
Blaze: HA HA I killed 2 birds with one fireball I love it!!!!   
  
However his laughter turned into cold fear when the dust cleared. Athena looked like she was holding on to Cloud while casting some sort of magical barrier over the both of them, both escaped without even a scratch.   
  
Athena: was that all you've got? Pity, you're finished Blaze...   
  
Athena extends an arm and points one of her fingers at Blaze and shoots a thin beam at him which pierces through his heart, Blaze was able to let out one last dying cry before instantaneously blew into dust.   
  
Heather: amazing   
  
Lena: why did you do that? Wouldn't it be easier to let him die?   
  
Athena: there are very few people on this Planet that possesses Cloud Strife's fighting spirit. He is a hero and a true fighter and he deserves to live out the rest of his life, children take him back and try to prolong his life as much as you can...Cloud has given so much for the Planet and never asked for anything back...and afterwards if you feel up to it my master wishes to speak to you   
  
Iris: what does he want?! He was the one who did that to me dad   
  
Ignoring her Athena reaches into her cloak and pulls out a crystal orb and throws it to Iris, which she catches.   
  
Athena: this is the key to my Lord's abode; go there when you feel that you're ready...   
  
And almost as mysteriously as how she came she was gone.   
  
Heather: Liete, who was that?   
  
Liete: I don't know...the only people I know that worked closely for Sephiroth was the Four Elemntals   
  
Lance: but we beaten those guys   
  
Liete: true, but I can honestly say I've never seen her before...   
  
Iris: well let's go back to Nibelhiem guys, we need to get my dad medical help, than we'll decided on what to do about Sephiroth   
  
Jen: I don't like it, sounds like a trap   
  
Leo: if there's any traps we'll crush it just like we'll crush Sephiroth   
  
Andy: (I know that I've not yet met Sephiroth but I'm more concerned about that woman...I feel she may be even stronger than Sephiroth is...if that's so why is she working for him? This doesn't make any sense)   
  
Iris: Andy? What are you thinking?   
  
Andy: oh nothing   
  
Iris: okay...let's head back   
  
This fight if you want to call it that has gotten a lot more interesting who will win in this struggle?   
________________________________________________________________________________   
END: Chapter 5: Assault on Nibelheim II and the one with no past   
NEXT: Chapter 6: Sephiroth's duel?   
  
Now we're nearing the end of Book 1!!!!! Be prepared for the last chapter of Book 1 and stay tuned for Book 2, which will come afterwards, an entirely new adventure!!!!! Well see ya! 


	6. Duel with Sephiroth

The Iris Chronicles Book#1  
  
Hi Mallow here, once again with another chapter of my own PERSONAL Final Fantasy and if I had my way it would be a REAL Final Fantasy and all these characters will be on the gaming screen. Sigh like I wish, oh well I'll keep dreaming  
  
Yadda yadda don't own Final Fantasy yadda yadda blah blah  
  
Hey Zeion Strife thanks for the compliment but don't go too far, my characters aren't perfect and I'm not that good. For some of that characters they were made up by other people and they are: Jen, Christi, Liete, JON, Andy and Heather all respect and rights should no HAS TO go to their own creators, they helped me a lot and I am eternally grateful. For the original characters which include: Iris, Lena, Leo, Lance I just look around my surroundings and do my best at looking around and finding inspiration for them and creating them but don't take my word dor it so let's go behind the scenes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
We are taken to a computer in a basement. The room is really messy with papers on the floor and boxes of junk surrounding the area our attention is taken to Lance watching TV.  
  
Lance: Belldandy...*drool* I wouldn't mind someone like YOU living with me forever!!!!  
  
Leo: BAKA!!!! You're on  
  
Lance: oh! So I am, how ya doing people? Lance Kinneas here, if you forgot who I am I'm that incredibly bright, talented...  
  
Leo: and not to mention horny  
  
Lance: HEY!!! Can I help it if the girls all want me? Anyway I'm the mechanic and the brains of the group and this is my associate Iris' self proclaimed rival Leo Celestials  
  
Leo: hmph, I still can't believe Mallow made us do this...what Mallow was thinking while coming up with us is that he takes snips of favorite TV shows, books, games and personal quirks he sees in people around himself...  
  
Lance: more or less combine them together apply a few extra finishing touches and VOILA! Characters get made take me for example I was thought up when Mallow thought hey wouldn't it be something if the "brains" was a ladies' man? So he took Irvine Kinneas (from FF8), Locke (from FF6) and a genius personality and there's me!!!  
  
Leo: I on the other hand was created with a lot more thought, Mallow felt that Iris' would need a rival and so I was made, he gave me Heero Yuy's personality (Gundam Wing) Vegeta's ideals with enemies (Dragon Ball Z) and a few other touches so there.  
  
Lance: creating characters may not be the easiest thing to do but its fun and don't be afraid to change a character, heck Mallow does that a lot why when he was starting out Mallow almost made me interested in Iris  
  
Leo: I'm glad he changed that I don't think Iris would be interested in a baka like you  
  
Lance: shut up, the only thing left is TRYING not to make it sound too obvious (like using names are okay but don't make a character dress exactly like an already existing character, etc) it's a great way to avoid a lawsuit  
  
Lance: like the time you got pulled over because you're driving underaged?  
  
Lance: heh well that will change in that next book well let's get on with this chapter  
  
Leo: it's the final one of this particular book  
  
Lance: I can hardly wait...*turns back to TV* oh come on Keiichi you love Belldandy don't let her leave please, you made a promise!!!  
  
Leo: BAKA!!!! You've seen this OAV of Ah My Goddess!#5 100 times now you already know what happens!!!!  
  
Lance: yeah but it gets more interesting every time at least I appreciate good anime you Heero Yuy impersonator  
  
Leo: well at least I'm not a Belldandy stalker  
  
Lance: HEY I only wanted her autograph  
  
Leo: to the point you actually snuck into the temple where she lived?  
  
Lance: hey there's nothing wrong with a little devotion  
  
Leo: you took pictures of Keiichi and her "getting it on"  
  
Lance: okay THAT'S IT CELESTIALS!!! You're GOING DOWN!!!!!  
  
Lance jumps at Leo and a fight gets started.  
  
Leo: DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Lance: you first!!!!!  
  
Iris: *sweatdrop* um....on to the story  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Chapter 6: Sephiroth's duel?  
  
Nibelheim was attacked (again) and was saved again by this group of special young people. The final battle is almost at hand and the group is licking their wounds and getting prepared.  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry but because of the extra strain your father put on himself, it made the poison work even faster, he's got 24 hours at the most  
  
Iris: Isn't there ANYTHING you can do?  
  
Doctor: I don't have the ingredients I can't make an antidote  
  
Iris: I understand can I be alone with my father please?  
  
Doctor: as you wish  
  
As the doctor leaves, Iris is left alone with her father and her thoughts  
  
Iris: father, why? Why did you risk everything like this?  
  
Cloud: because you and your mother are the only people left in this world that I truly hold dear  
  
Iris: father, please rest you can't risk straining yourself in your condition, please father...let me deal with Sephiroth  
  
Cloud: you possess your mother's determined spirit...I don't know what to say, I know I don't have long but I can't risk losing you to that monster like how I lost your mother  
  
Iris: father what happened on that day? Why did Sephiroth come back? Where is mother?  
  
Cloud: every time I think of that moment, I curse myself for being so weak...  
  
Iris: I can take it, heck I've went through worse  
  
Cloud: very well...  
  
[Flashback, the day Aeris disappeared (and basically all these events happened]  
  
Cloud: I was at home with your mother, just enjoying the day  
  
Cloud: [so where's Iris?]  
  
Aeris: [she's on a camping trip with Yuffie up in the mountains]  
  
Cloud: [so we're home alone today?]  
  
Aeris: [yes]  
  
Almost by instinct Cloud wraps his arms around his wife  
  
Cloud: [than you know what that means...]  
  
Aeris: [Cloud...]  
  
Cloud: [aaaawwww you're blushing]  
  
Aeris: [I am not...]  
  
Cloud: [oh come yes you are]  
  
Aeris: [well so are you]  
  
However this happy moment is ruined when Cloud gets a strange feeling  
  
Cloud: [damn, I don't know what, but there's something here...stay here I'll check it out]  
  
Cloud: I left our bedroom, got my trusty Ultima Weapon and made it to the living room...that's where I saw that devil, that demon...Sephiroth  
  
Cloud: [S-S-Sephiroth]  
  
Sephiroth: [oh hello Cloud, I'm not interrupting anything am I? Heh heh]  
  
Cloud: [WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!! I KILLED YOU BASTARD!!!]  
  
Sephiroth: [A temporary set-back...but I thought you of all people would understand me I am a God]  
  
Cloud: [you're still just as insane as ever I see, what do you want?]  
  
Sephiroth: [you're head on a stake would be nice, but not today no what I want is the lovely goddess that you selfishly hold for yourself]  
  
Cloud: [A-Aeris? I'm not going to let you harm her like you did last time]  
  
Sephiroth: [oh come now, Cloud I can assure you that my intentions towards her aren't violent...just shortly after I defeated I felt that my plans have failed my great masterpiece METEOR had failed. What had destroyed it? I did a little investigating and found out Aeris summoned HOLY, I was incredibly impressed never in my mind would I believe a woman of such beauty and charm was capable of such power, she's the most powerful woman on the Planet and the only one fit enough of being my goddess, and you Cloud are going to personally deliver her to me]  
  
Cloud: [you're in love with her? HA you're even crazier than I thought; well you came way too late she's already married bucko and your stupid mind control tricks won't work on me this time I'm even stronger than I was then. Leave us alone now and maybe just maybe I will spare your pathetic excuse for a life]  
  
Sephiroth: [indeed you are, but that won't stop me...Aeris will be mine]  
  
Cloud: I fought him as best as I could at first I proved to be a little stronger than he was...  
  
Sephiroth: [you're power has increased by tenfold Cloud, I am remarkably impressed]  
  
Cloud: [spare me your flattery you've gotten weaker without your precious mama]  
  
Sephiroth: hmph  
  
Cloud: Aeris...why did you get involved?  
  
Upon hearing sounds of fighting, Aeris goes out to investigate herself  
  
Aeris: [Cloud? Is something...wrong?]  
  
Sephiroth: [ah the goddess shows her face]  
  
Cloud: [Aeris, get out of here...]  
  
Aeris: [no, if Sephiroth has returned I want to fight him with you]  
  
Sephiroth: [touching...but it won't save you]  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth that monster, played with my weakness  
  
Iris: your seemingly natural ability to help people whom you care for?  
  
Cloud: yes, he lunged at her sword first; it was like that terrible incident at the Forgotten Capital he knew what I would do for my wife  
  
Iris: so you got fooled by his trick and took a shot that looked like it was heading for mom?  
  
Aeris: [CLOUD!!!!]  
  
Cloud: [are...you alright?]  
  
Aeris: [Cloud! I should be the one asking that you were the one that got stabbed]  
  
Cloud: [don't worry...it'll take more than a sword wound to slow me down]  
  
Sephiroth: [once again Cloud I'm already one step ahead of you, I prepared my blade just for you it's been tipped with a rare poison that is specially designed to kill off your infused Jenova cells upon entering your bloodstream, you will die a slow and very painful death]  
  
Aeris: [you...you...]  
  
Sephiroth: [speechless my dear? You can save him you know]  
  
Reaching into his cape Sephiroth pulls out a vial  
  
Sephiroth: [this vial can cure him, and for a small price all you have to do is agree to be MY wife]  
  
Cloud: what happened next...surprised even me  
  
Cloud: [Aeris...don't...I don't care what happens to me, but I can't live with the idea of you giving yourself to him...]  
  
Aeris: [Cloud, all these times you protected me...whenever I was with you I felt so safe and secure...Cloud, my husband...this time I'm going to protect you!!!]  
  
Aeris whirls around and turns to face Sephiroth a very apparent look of anger was on her face without a word she lifts a hand and fires a white beam that blasts the vial (and almost takes Sephiroth's hand too], she than lowers her hand and her own Princess Guard materializes in her hands as she takes a fighting stance ready to fight.  
  
Aeris: [do you think I'm so naïve? I don't believe for one moment that you will help Cloud, I don't need any of your charity to help him.]  
  
Cloud: [Aeris, you don't stand a chance...]  
  
Sephiroth: [HA this shows how much you know your own "wife" didn't you know the secret power she has? One that rivals even mine]  
  
Cloud: [power? Aeris what is he talking about?]  
  
Aeris: [it was after I summoned HOLY and died for it Cloud, the Planet allowed me to return to you...but my body was too damaged to return on it's own power...so I used the leftover power that HOLY left behind after it destroyed METEOR to heal myself...but something happened the HOLY energy fused with me and became a permanent part of me...I'm sorry I didn't you this sooner Cloud, but I didn't want you to worry about me. I should have enough power to finish off Sephiroth and after I'm done I should be able to cure your poison]  
  
Sephiroth: [my Aeris that's quite a burden of you thinking you can eliminate me without Cloud's help...but it's qualities like that, that turns me on]  
  
Aeris: [shut up you sick freak, I hate you...you try to hurt this Planet, you toyed with Cloud's mind and body, you tried to become a god at the expense of others this is unforgivable and as a Cetra it's my duty to stop those who wish to harm any living creature]  
  
Iris: so if mom was just as strong as Sephiroth, so why is he still here?  
  
Cloud: he relied on cheap tactics once again...  
  
Aeris: [FIRE 3, ICE 3, LIGHTNING 3]  
  
Aeris fired her three spells almost at the same time all Sephiroth could do was block the onslaught of the attack but surprisingly he never lost his cocky smile  
  
Sephiroth: [impressive, you actually damaged me]  
  
Aeris: [I'll do a lot more than that when I'm through, ULTI-]  
  
Sephiroth: [nice plan of attack, with your power an ultima spell would do nicely, but aren't you forgetting something?]  
  
Sephiroth holds up Cloud in front of him by the throat as a human shield  
  
Sephiroth: [toast me and you'll toast Cloud]  
  
Cloud: [forget about me Aeris, just finish the job]  
  
Aeris: [I-I...I can't]  
  
Sephiroth taking advantage of the situation drops Cloud and lunges at Aeris who lowered her guard, he's able to knock her out and carries her in his arms  
  
Sephiroth: [you would make the perfect queen for me Aeris, but it's those feelings of kindness that slows you down, I'll show you what true power is...you'll hate me at first but you'll thank me later, farewell Cloud live this day as the beginning of your nightmare first you lose your wife, shortly after that you'll lose your first-born]  
  
Cloud: [You Bastard, if you do anything to Iris!!!]  
  
Sephiroth: [I don't need to do anything to her that she'll do to herself...]  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
Cloud: and that's what happened  
  
Iris: that...that monster, hang tight dad...I'll defeat him once and for all  
  
Despite being bed-ridden, despite all that has happened, despite seeing his only daughter about to fight for her life, Cloud Strife for the first time in some time smiled.  
  
Cloud: I knew you'd say something like that, but tell me Iris why do you fight?  
  
Iris: to find mom and to avenge you...  
  
Cloud: no, you don't fight that reason, the path of vengeance never brings anyone relief, believe me I should know...no you fight for another purpose I can see it in you, please I know Sephiroth has angered you but think clearly and tell me your true purpose  
  
Iris: I...I fight so no one has to go through what I'm going through, so that they don't have to see their own families suffer...I fight so I can protect my family and friends, I fight so I can help people see a peaceful planet because I love this planet and I can't let anyone ruin that...um I think that's why I fight  
  
Cloud: no you answered correctly, good people should have pure intentions when they choose to fight...that's why I am a failure at a fighter  
  
Iris: that's not true dad! You're the greatest fighter ever!  
  
Cloud: am I? Or did I do so well because I got lucky? No you truly represent those who should fight with your purity, that determination, the ability to fight with no hatred in your soul...I wish I could have been like you when I chose to become a SOLDIER, when I chose to fight, Iris I wish I can be as strong as you are...Iris only you can save this planet and your mother...Iris I know I tired to slow you down when you wanted to take this path...but know this...Iris no matter what, I believe in you!  
  
And with those words Cloud fell fast asleep.  
  
Iris: he spent a lot of energy today, like I said hang tight dad...everything will be all right...and dad? Thank you  
  
Iris leans forward and kisses her beloved father on the forehead, leaves to check on Yuffie (who still is sleeping soundly) and leaves to gather her friends  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Lance sighed he just couldn't believe the damages on the engine on the SUV, oh well Lance liked working on things it keeps him occupied, well at least things were going his way, Lance smiled at the memories of meeting all the cute girls on his journey: Jen, Heather, Lena, Iris, Christi, Liete yep this journey was definitely worth it. He was so into his work that he didn't see JON approach him.  
  
JON: sir Lance?  
  
Lance: ARGH!!! Hey don't sneak up on me bud, so how are ya feeling?  
  
JON: well as good as a kid who got metal weaponry grafted to him would feel, your friends did an incredible job in the repairs, my systems are at 100% efficiency again in fact they also upgraded my ammunition capabilities so I can carry more ammunition without affected my mobility.  
  
Lance: well what can I say? They're professionals  
  
JON: why are you repairing our transportation I was told we would not need it  
  
Lance: I just can't stand leaving something in repairs I don't know it's just a pet peeve of mine  
  
JON: do you want me to assist you?  
  
Lance: no thanks, do ya mind if I do this ALONE?  
  
JON: oh I understand sir Lance  
  
And JON leaves Lance to continue working on the damaged vehicle, however Lance wasn't alone for long as a woman in her mid-twenties, Asian descent and looks A LOT like Jen approaches him (can you guess who this is? :))  
  
???: excuse me are you Lance Kinneas?  
  
Lance: huh? Wha? Oh sorry didn't see you there, yes I am do you need anything?  
  
Mrs. Messina: Just want to talk, so you're the boy that my Jen keeps talking about  
  
Lance: basically...hey Jen talks about me? What does she say anyway?  
  
Mrs. Messina: well you're an incompetent flirt who can't keep his mind on his job for more than a second...  
  
Lance: yeah I knew she'd say something like that...  
  
Mrs. Messina: wait I'm not done, but you're a kind and compassionate person who always does his best to help everyone before he considers helping himself  
  
Lance: wow she said that...about me? I thought I left a bad impression on her  
  
Mrs. Messina: well apparently you did not, you're the first boy that Jen has ever talked about this descriptively  
  
Lance: why thank you, but I wouldn't know why I'm just a simple mechanic...I not anything special  
  
Mrs. Messina: I can see you work very hard, amazing repairing a car...is that sorta advanced for your age?  
  
Lance: I ask myself the same question, but I don't know fixing and making things has always been like an instinct to me, I don't know where I got it...it was like when I was born I could handle anything mechanical if I had the right tools, well I thought that I should use this talent to help people...wow Mrs. Messina for a mom you're pretty cool  
  
Mrs. Messina: (hhhhmmm, handsome, hardworking, charming and modest to the boot...people like this are very rare...in fact he's PERFECT!!!!! He'll make the perfect husband for my Jen)  
  
Lance: um, why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Mrs. Messina: oh nothing, you know if you ever want to learn more about Jen, you're always invited to our house  
  
Lance: gee thanks...well I better get back to work  
  
Mrs. Messina: well good luck  
  
And she leaves  
  
Lance: wow I never Jen thought about me like that...things certainly are different around here  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Meanwhile in the Nonomura household, Christi was lost in deep meditation. What was happening was quite surprising Christi had actually made a once in a lift-time spiritual link with someone very far away in a similar meditation.  
  
Christi:....who are you? You have powers similar to mine...are you a friend or enemy?  
  
???:...first tell me about you, your powers are indeed similar to mine and I do find this strange  
  
Christi:...how do I know if I can trust you?  
  
???: you don't as I don't know if I can trust you...very well I will give you my name, I am called Troy  
  
Christi: and I'm Christi  
  
Troy: I can tell you right now, if you don't have any intentions against my family or me than I am not your enemy  
  
Christi: I guess the same can be said for me  
  
Troy: that is good  
  
Christi: tell me who is your family?  
  
Troy: they are the...  
  
Christi was so deep into her spiritual link that she didn't notice a figure enter her home and step right in front of her, after waving his hand in her face he comes to the conclusions that she is really out of it and decides to get her attention the old fashion way.  
  
Curt: HEY CHRISTI!!!!!!!  
  
The sudden distraction causes Christi to snap out her meditation and breaks her spirit link; she turns to face Curt with the look of utter frustration.  
  
Christi: CURT!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE??!!!  
  
Curt: um, I wanted to see you  
  
Christi: did you realize that because of what you did, I have almost a million to one chance of doing EVER again?  
  
Curt: but I missed you, you do things without ever telling me  
  
Christi: I don't tell you so you don't get in my way  
  
Curt: oh I get it!  
  
Christi: what are you talking about?  
  
Curt: you don't tell me anything because...YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!!!!  
  
Christi: WHAT??!!! I'm not even interested in you!!!  
  
Curt: I can't believe how selfish you are, Christi you always think of yourself  
  
Christi: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!!! You of all people have no right to call me selfish; do you have any idea what goes on with my life? If you lived one day as me, you will be thanking god that you don't go live with my type of pain I don't have time to deal with you  
  
And with those words, Christi grabs her katana and leaves the perplexed Curt alone to ponder what he just did  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
In an empty field four figures were there, two of them looked like they were about to fight, one of them was standing leaning on a wall observing the last two and the last one was playing with her baby blue dragon.  
  
Jen: okay Heath, I'm not going to hold back  
  
Heather: and neither will I  
  
Jen: should we use weapons?  
  
Heather: yes, I was taught that enemies would always use one  
  
Jen: so weapons it is! Fine by me, I was hoping for a challenge anyway  
  
And so the fight between the Kunoichi (female ninja) and the Cetra began. Heather started things by charging towards Jen but Jen calmly held her ground and using the advantage of having the longer weapon lassoed Heather's wrist forcing her gun-blade to go flying out of her hand.  
  
Jen: we just started and already I have the advantage, things aren't looking well for you  
  
Heather: don't get your hopes up I've only started  
  
Heather quickly tugs on the end of the whip and pulls Jen close enough to elbow her in the stomach causing her to drop her whip. Heather takes it and throws it aside.  
  
Heather: there now it's you and me hand-to-hand  
  
Jen: yes let's fight the way humans have been fighting since the dawn of time, only a fool would trust his or her life with only their weapon  
  
Heather: stakes are high, are you nervous?  
  
Jen: nah, I can still beat you in fact I can wager on it  
  
Heather: do you have something in mind?  
  
Jen: you seem interested in Lance, I already promised him a date...you can have it if you win  
  
Heather: yes, I like that prize...but what happens if you win?  
  
Jen: well I would like to know why you seem to know him, before...oh I'm sorry is that too personal to ask?  
  
Heather: no, I can deal with it; very well if you win I'll tell you  
  
Now the fight begins for real, both combatants prove that they are both equal skill being able to block every punch, every kick that they were able to throw at each other. Soon the fight was over, both fighters had done equally well, neither one had done any serious damage to each other and both looked like they were unable to continue.  
  
Jen: so...pant...who won?  
  
Liete: well from my viewpoint it looked like a tie  
  
Heather: really?  
  
Liete: what do you think Andy?  
  
Andy:....I agree...  
  
Liete: woah, is that all you're going to say? (Geez what a stoic guy)  
  
Jen: so how do we settle this now?  
  
Heather: I guess we can share the prizes, we BOTH go out with Lance and I guess I can tell you a little secret  
  
Jen: all right sounds fair  
  
Andy:...  
  
Andy suddenly gets up and leaves  
  
Liete: he doesn't say much but I guess even he knows when he isn't wanted, I guess I'll go with him  
  
And Liete leaves to follow  
  
Heather: long ago...I-I had a friend...who was very so like Lance  
  
Jen: how exact?  
  
Heather: enough, whenever I felt weak...he'd would always be there for me...I know I'm too young to have feelings this serious but I could have very well said I loved him  
  
Jen:...  
  
Heather: one day...he died trying to protect me, I never felt so weak in my life not being able to do anything for him, all I have left is my memories but I know that they'll keep me going...I don't want to let anyone else down, so I don't want to let Lance down either  
  
Without warning Heather takes off running with tears in her eyes  
  
Heather: (you don't remember me Lance, that's what hurts the most)  
  
Jen: am I...getting in the way? Maybe Lance was meant for Heather, argh I wish I knew what was going on in her head  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Andy stood alone watching the sunset memories passing through his mind. Memories of his past, memories of his journey, memories of the pain and suffering that he had to go through day after day. They were total strangers to him and yet he felt so compelled to help them, was it to ease his pain? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind them.  
  
Liete: so that's where you are, you know you're really hard to follow  
  
Andy: I prefer not to be followed...what do you need?  
  
Liete: nothing, I just never got to thank you...  
  
Andy: thank me?  
  
Liete: yeah, without your help Lily could have been that horrible monster forever and...well I don't want to talk about what I would have done...Lily is my best friend in the whole world so that's a reason to thank you  
  
Lily: ^_^  
  
Lily hops off Liete's shoulder and the baby dragon begins nuzzling Andy's leg  
  
Liete: see, Lily thanks you too  
  
Andy: amusing, but you're welcome...I just did what I had to do, tell me if you had to would you kill Lily if you had no choice?  
  
Liete: I...I don't know...but I would have found a way to help her, I don't want any of my friends to die  
  
Andy: I thought so, that what makes people like you and me different...you don't want to be alone but I embrace the loneliness  
  
Liete: but why?  
  
Andy: why do you want to be with people?  
  
Liete: I think loneliness is painful  
  
Andy: well I think being with people is more painful  
  
Liete: huh?  
  
Andy: people die everyday, when I get close to anyone I fear that tomorrow they won't be there anymore  
  
???: but you don't have to be alone  
  
Liete: Iris?  
  
Iris walks in on this scene, obviously hearing everything  
  
Iris: you seem like a nice (and cute) guy, and I want to be your friend...  
  
Liete: yeah so do I  
  
Iris: you can choose whatever path you take but don't feel alone...you'll always have friends but you must stop to make them  
  
Liete: Iris is right Andy, loneliness is a greater pain than loss you should think about that  
  
Andy:....  
  
Iris: well guys we're getting prepared for the biggest battle of our lives, meet me a town square, okay?  
  
Liete: right *salutes*  
  
Iris: oh come on Liete, you're not a soldier anymore  
  
Liete: huh? Oh sorry force of habit  
  
Iris: we'll meet you at town square, okay Andy?  
  
Iris and Liete leaves Andy with his thoughts but when they are totally gone he says these words:  
  
Andy: thank you Iris, Liete...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Again elsewhere in Winter's household  
  
Lena: man what a day...never in my life would I experience what I have seen  
  
Man hanging on wall: HEY! Little girl!!! Can you PLEASE let me down?  
  
Lena: huh? Oh you're still here...  
  
(Read Chapter 2 for what happened)  
  
Lena: not now I'm busy...I want to consult the cards first...  
  
Lena than draws her tarot cards and begins reading them in the Tarot fashion  
  
Lena: strange...the cards don't tell me anything, we must be going down a path where anything could happen but who will win? Sephiroth or us?  
  
Just than there is a knock on the door, Lena gets up and opens the door and finds Heather at the door.  
  
Lena: you know there's a doorbell  
  
Heather: door...bell? Why do I want the door to play music?  
  
Lena: never mind, say have you been crying?  
  
Heather: no...I came because your friends say you're a psychic  
  
Lena: I wouldn't say that, I can read a little tarot cards but that's it  
  
Heather: that will do  
  
Lena: so what do you want to learn about yourself?  
  
Heather: no it's not about me...I want to learn something about Lance  
  
Lena: why don't you ask him? I bet he'd spend hours talking  
  
Heather: no I want to learn about any deep, spiritual things deep inside Lance that not even he would know  
  
Lena: I'm not sure what you mean but I guess I can give it a shot  
  
Moments later  
  
Lena: the cards don't tell me anything, no wait...there's something different about him, yes the cards say that he's not the person he believes he is  
  
Heather: I knew it!  
  
Lena: huh? Know what? Heather do you know something that we should know?  
  
Heather: nothing, it's not important besides Iris told me that we had to meet in Town Square, the other reason why I came here was to get you  
  
Lena: oh okay (she's hiding something but what?)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Again elsewhere at the foot of Mt. Nibelheim, Leo was passing the time by thinking of his many battles that he participated in but whenever he did that it brought him the memory of his one loss.  
  
Leo: why? WHY??!!! Why did I lose to her? Her ideals are weak and she hates fighting so why did I lose when we fought? It doesn't make sense, I've been training far longer than she has and yet she still is my equal!!! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
In his frustration Leo responds by blowing up a huge rock with a beam, Jen than enters the scene hearing everything  
  
Jen: do you want to know why? Because Iris has something that you don't  
  
Leo:...  
  
Jen: she has a reason to fight, people to protect. As long as she knows that there are people still depending on her, she'll keep on fighting...maybe one day when you find a person to protect, you can truly equal Iris  
  
Leo:...  
  
Jen: look I didn't come here to lecture you; we're needed at town-square  
  
Leo: very well, the lack of action was boring me  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Later at Nibelheim Town-Square  
  
Iris: okay so what did that weird lady say again?  
  
Jen: she gave you a strange jeweled orb and said it was the key...  
  
Leo: so what are we waiting for, use it!!!  
  
Iris: um I don't know how...  
  
Everyone (except Leo and Andy): -_-'  
  
Leo: hmph, baka  
  
Andy:....  
  
Iris: what? Why are you all looking at me like that...damn I hate being this close yet so far  
  
However when Iris holds the orb up to the sunlight it begins to glow  
  
Iris: huh? I think it's reacting  
  
Heather: why didn't I see this before? It's a teleportation gem; they are usually set to transport people or things to one certain location  
  
Lance: where do you think that is?  
  
Leo: isn't it obvious? Sephiroth is finally going to stop hiding behind his goons and fight us at his lair  
  
Lena: but...what happens if the gem doesn't take us there? Maybe Sephiroth will take us to some deserted location and let us die there  
  
Andy: no that wouldn't make sense...despite all he's done he's still a warrior and has to retain a sense of pride  
  
Iris: and besides he doesn't think we're any challenge to him  
  
Christi: well let's prove him wrong shall we?  
  
Heather: all right everyone touch the gem but make sure that enough sunlight is touching it, though...  
  
Everyone did so and in an instant there was a flash of blinding light, as everyone felt almost like they were lifted and soon the blackness came...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
When everyone could see again they realized the gem did do its job, because they were now in a cold, dark place with a very large gloomy looking palace in front of them  
  
Iris: I guess it worked...  
  
Liete: I knew I had to do this one-day...but I never saw myself this far  
  
Lance: gee was this so predictable or what? A dark and gloomy castle and us preparing to storm in for the biggest battle of our lives, can this get any more movies-like?  
  
Jen: what's the matter, scared?  
  
Lance: you're mean Jen...  
  
JON: my scanners indicate a lot of high energies surrounding this place, but I cannot sense much life forms within the structure  
  
Lena: strange wouldn't he keep something important like his own home guarded?  
  
Christi: I guess he's confident that no one can beat him  
  
???: ah children, so you've arrived! Welcome to my humble abode  
  
Leo: SEPHIROTH?! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: now now, are my guests going to act this way? I'm in the tallest tower of this castle, go there...if you feel that you have the courage  
  
Iris: WHERE'S MY MOTHER YOU FREAK???!!!  
  
But it was too late the voice was gone. Iris frustrated, stamped her foot on the ground and charged inside even blowing up the door on her way in, everyone were not too far behind.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
An hour later...as JON had said the castle was completely empty: no guards, no monsters, in fact the whole hour so far was spent trying to navigate through the huge place.  
  
Christi: okay we've been here for an hour and so far we passed by a hall, a kitchen, a study, a library, a conservatory, a lounge and a ball room  
  
Lena: gee all this place needs is a billiard room  
  
Lance: *snacking on a turkey leg he managed to steal from kitchen* yum...needs cranberry though...  
  
Heather: LANCE!!! We're here lost and all your thinking about is your stomach?  
  
Lance: sorry but this isn't easy work you know  
  
Leo: this better end soon...I might go postal on them  
  
However persistence does pay off and soon the gang has reached the staircase leading up the tower and Sephiroth waiting for them  
  
Iris: We made it!!!! Okay let's finish this  
  
Sephiroth: yes let's...  
  
Leo: you better be prepared Sephiroth...your strength is nothing compared to mine  
  
Sephiroth: you mere children think you can actually beat me? Well let's find out if you're worthy of fighting me...  
  
Suddenly the wall opposite to them begins to crumble and break down as a huge tentacle creature enters it also looks vaguely familiar  
  
Heather: J-Jenova?  
  
Sephiroth: no this is a creation from of my new assistant, Jenova Nightmare. Iris' father already killed my real mother and for that I hope his death is slow. This creature is a product of your nightmares and if not, it will be...  
  
With an evil laugh Sephiroth disappears leaving the children to deal with this new monster.  
  
(BATTLE MODE)  
  
Iris: damn, we're going to have to beat this thing if we want to get through...  
  
Leo: Hmph! I don't care anymore...  
  
Iris: WHAT??!!  
  
Leo: I only care about two things, killing Sephiroth and defeating you...but IT NEVER SEEMS LIKE THAT!!!! I only fight for battles that I want to fight and I couldn't care less if this abominations of nature lived or died...tell me when this fight is over  
  
Leo casually leans on the wall not moving a muscle  
  
Iris: damn you Leo!  
  
Heather: never mind, I don't mind...I will kill this thing myself  
  
Lance: Heather...what are you doing?  
  
Heather: t-this freak took almost everything that I loved 300 years ago; I will not rest until I know that every piece of it is destroyed  
  
Lance: HEATHER!  
  
Lance grabs Heather and restrains her  
  
Heather: let go of me!!!! This thing must die!!!  
  
Lance: Heather you're not thinking clearly!!! This thing will kill you in your frame of mind, we don't even know if this thing's got a weakness  
  
Jenova just than let's out a cry and swung a tentacle at Heather and Lance, luckily Lance saw it and was able to roll the both of them out of the way  
  
Lance: hey! You okay?  
  
Heather begins to stare at Lance with a shining look in her eyes  
  
Heather: Lance, you did it again...  
  
Lance: what did what?  
  
Heather: nothing...just thank you Lance...  
  
Lance: *blush*  
  
Andy: this is nice but can it wait?  
  
JON: I have finished scanning this creature. It is too big to be taken on directly so the only solution is to destroy its core  
  
Liete: where's that?  
  
JON: the creature has it hidden within its center, but it will only show when the tentacles are immobilized and even after that's done the core will only show itself for only a few minutes enough time to make only one shot  
  
Iris: well we've learned that he only thing fast on it, is its tentacles...it's not capable of speedy movement  
  
Lance: and it likes to attack things that moves in close enough, that's why it attacked me and Heather  
  
JON: I've scanned any possible attacks Jenova can do and they are all close ranged  
  
Christi: so it's main purpose is to keep as away from the tower, we could try to sneak by it but it is too big to sneak around  
  
Iris: so we're going to take it out, it's the only way  
  
JON: it has 8 tentacles and they all have to fall at around the same time otherwise they'll regenerate  
  
Iris: well there's 10 of us, well 9 since Leo is being a jerk...  
  
Leo: hmph  
  
Heather: you guys each take out the tentacles, I'll destroy the core...I want to strike the finishing blow  
  
Iris: I understand let's go!  
  
Fighting a human opponent was one thing but fighting a tentacle was another thing, and hitting one was difficult let alone hitting them at the right moment.  
  
Lance: argh don't these things hold still? I can't seem to get a clear shot  
  
JON: neither can I Sir Lance, even when I target it  
  
Iris: I'm not going to give up now...PLANET BEAM  
  
Iris fires her trademark attack and as luck would have it she hits a tentacle and torches it right off.  
  
Iris: YES!!!!  
  
Andy: good one Iris...  
  
Iris: (WOW HE NOTICED ME!!!!!)  
  
Andy: WOLF PACK  
  
Andy followed up with his wolf shape beam attack and torched off another one, unfortunately the rest of the group wasn't having it so easy. Lance, Lena and JON were trying to target a tentacle but weren't having much success, Liete just got hammered by another stray tentacle and was sent reeling, Jen whip had caught one but she was having trouble keeping it down and another one grabbed Christi and was trying to squeeze the life out of her.  
  
Christi: argh, sorry but I don't play that way...ODIN ZANTESUKEN  
  
With some several swift movements Christi was able to break free and make Jenova sushi out of the tentacle.  
  
Liete: ow that thing hit's hard...ready Lily?  
  
Lily: ^_^  
  
As if it were planned Lily leapt forward and bit the tentacle that struck Liete  
  
Liete: okay that's good MAGIC ART  
  
Liete begins to draw and paints a picture of giant saw-blade and sure enough it came to life and decapitated the stunned tentacle  
  
Meanwhile Lena has used her CONFUSE CARD to distort the tentacle she was fighting and with a few well-thrown cards it also came tumbling down. Meanwhile Jen had still wrapped one of the tentacles and it was threatening to rip free  
  
Jen: argh, oh no you don't...HEAVEN'S SURPRISE  
  
But this time instead of sending a spark projectile from her whip she channeled the electricity through her whip and was shocking the wrapped up tentacle like an plug in an outlet. It soon fell down limp  
  
JON: VULCAN GUN  
  
More Vulcan fire came but was too slow to hit the speedy tentacle, however when the cyborg fired a HEAT SEEKER the missile hit and literally blew the tentacle to pieces, now there were seven down  
  
Jen: Lance! Hurry up I think the rest are regenerating  
  
Lance: easier said than done, oh the hell with it...REMOTE BOMB  
  
Lance quickly hurled a surface mine, which attached perfectly, Lance quickly, pulled out his detonator and pushed the button blowing off the last tentacle. Now that all 8 were gone Jenova began to roar in pain and as true to what JON said the core began to show itself, it looked like Jenova's true "face" and it looked hurt  
  
Heather: finally I'm going to send you back to hell...HEAVEN'S GATHER  
  
Heather plunged her gunblade deep into its "face", she showed no compassion or remorse as it began to whither up and die, Heather than slowly removed her blade and sheathed it. After that she makes a short prayer and whispers:  
  
Heather: there I've done it...rest in peace, my friend Lance  
  
(END BATTLEMODE)  
  
Lance: huh? Did you say my name?  
  
Heather: what? No of course not  
  
Lance: I heard ya, you said something about me resting or something...  
  
Iris: well I didn't hear her  
  
The rest of the group all nod in agreement  
  
Lance: heh, I must be hearing things  
  
Leo: finished? About time  
  
Unfortunately he doesn't see that Jenova is not totally dead, in with what seemed to be its last of its strength it raises its face and shoots a beam from her mouth aimed straight for Leo before totally dying, luckily Iris sees this and rushes to save him. There is a big explosion as the dust consumes Iris and Leo.  
  
Jen: IRIS!!!!!  
  
Liete: oh my god...  
  
Lance: I never could have seen that coming  
  
Lena: are they alright?  
  
Iris: YOU JERK!!!!!  
  
Christi: something tells me, they'll be fine  
  
As the dust clears, the rest could see that Iris is now sitting on top of Leo after rolling out of harms way with him. There was a huge hole punched into the wall just a few feet behind them where Leo used to be standing.  
  
Iris: be more careful!!!! You're going to get yourself killed  
  
Leo:...why?  
  
Iris: what?  
  
Leo: why did you save me?  
  
Iris: what type of question is that?  
  
Leo: you know very well that I'm going to kill you after I destroy Sephiroth  
  
Iris: I know you won't...and even if you did, I value life too much just to let you die. Life is a valuable thing and if we just sit there and let it die, than we're no better than people like Sephiroth. I love all living things and I feel that they all deserve a chance, even you Leo...  
  
Leo:...a chance?  
  
Iris: yes, take Sephiroth for example...father used to tell me stories that he used to be a good man but when he found out he was born from Jenova that all changed. He went on a rampage and nearly destroyed this planet...he he even killed mother and he destroyed his chance  
  
Leo: but aren't you on this quest to save her?  
  
Iris: she was allowed to come back from death but that wasn't until some time after I was born, I never knew she existed for 6 years...  
  
Leo: she means a lot to you doesn't she?  
  
Iris: yes, that's why she's counting on me and I can't let her down. I also know that Sephiroth's plans would hurt many things that's why I have to fight to end his dark ambition and bring peace to this planet  
  
Leo: peace, that's only a dream  
  
Iris:...  
  
Leo: this world thinks fighters like us aren't needed but that's not true. Just as long as there people, there will always be conflicts and from those conflicts fighters like me will be born.  
  
Iris: I don't think it's a dream...in fact if we try hard enough it can be a reality  
  
Leo: anyway I owe you one, now can you get off of me?  
  
Iris: oh sorry  
  
Leo: (I think I understand now, but peace...that is only a fantasy it can never truly happen)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
After Jenova Nightmare's defeat climbing up the tower was easy, at the top seemed to be some sort of gothic shrine and standing next to it's alter was Sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth: aw greetings children, you've made it this far...I'm impressed  
  
Iris: SEPHIROTH!! Prepare yourself  
  
Sephiroth: I was impressed but not enough to allow you the honor of fighting me; you are still weak children before me  
  
???: will you allow me the honor my lord?  
  
Sephiroth: Lady Athena, yes I think I'll allow you this honor  
  
From behind a one of the curtains the hooded woman from Mt. Nibelheim walked out and daintily stepped towards Sephiroth's side  
  
Athena: I have heard of how you defeated Jenova Nightmare, very good that creature was one of my best creations, few could ever figure out its weakness or muster the strength to defeat it  
  
Heather: something doesn't feel right about this  
  
Lance: damn, who is this woman?  
  
Lena: why do I feel that I know her?  
  
Jen: yeah same here  
  
Christi: me too  
  
Iris no...It can't be  
  
Athena: you've done an impressive job so far, fighting for your beliefs, fighting for what you think is right, but you must understand change is before us...the planet is past, the time of Sephiroth is now. All your fights are going to be nothing compared to this one, so I hope you are strong enough but if you are not don't cry children, your suffering will end soon  
  
Athena reached for her hood and removed it, revealing...  
  
Iris: NO!!!! Mother?  
  
...Aeris. (oh come on who didn't see this one coming?) Aeris removed the rest of her robe (no you hentais she's not nude keep your thoughts pure please) showing her skintight, quite revealing costume (it's obvious Seph's a perv)  
  
(BATTLEMODE)  
  
Aeris: now let's make this a spectacle of a fight...MAELSTORM  
  
Aeris suddenly sends black shockwaves which collides into everyone and sending them flying back into a wall.  
  
Iris: mother stop what are you doing?  
  
Heather: Athena...I can't believe I didn't recognize the name before  
  
Lena: do you mean THE Athena?  
  
Heather: you heard the legend too?  
  
Lena: it's one of my favorite stories  
  
Iris: what? What does this have to do with mother?  
  
Lena: long ago there were 3 gods who called themselves the Heavenly Messengers they caused pain and suffering to anyone who met them  
  
Heather: in the end, some who couldn't stand the suffering that these gods were causing fought back, one of them was killed, the second was sealed away and the third mysteriously vanished, Athena was the one who got killed and as a spirit I guess she chose your mother's body as a medium  
  
Iris: so you're telling me mom is possessed?  
  
Heather: yes, but don't worry I think I can exorcise the spirit out, but I'm going to need at least 5 minutes of concentration  
  
Christi: I don't think we have that much time and you're going to stick out like sore thumb  
  
Lance: don't worry, I'll protect Heather...don't worry Heath, I'll die before I let anything happen to you  
  
Heather: No Lance, please don't make a promise like that  
  
Lance: but  
  
Heather: please...just don't  
  
Lance: I'll try but I won't make any promises  
  
Iris: okay we'll serve as a distraction and maybe I can talk to her  
  
Aeris: are you quite done? I'm getting bored  
  
Iris: mother, it's me Iris  
  
Aeris: stop calling me that  
  
Aeris rushes forward and grabs Iris by her throat  
  
Aeris: if I had children, they wouldn't be this weak  
  
Iris:...mom did you forget about me? Please remember who you are  
  
Aeris: hmph, I know that I'm Athena and you are a fool who is in the way  
  
Aeris than throws Iris into a wall, Iris braces herself but gets slammed into it and falls dazed on the floor.  
  
Christi: its no use we're going to have to take her down without hurting her until Heather's done the spell  
  
Christi than powers up and sends her KATANA BEAM flying towards Aeris, unfortunately she nimbly flips out of the way.  
  
Christi: damn...she's fast  
  
Liete: METEOR SHOWER  
  
Lena: CONFUSE CARD  
  
Jen: FURY WHIP AGGRESSION  
  
JON: VULCAN GUN  
  
The sent attacks go flying but before they strike Aeris she begins casting a spell  
  
Aeris: PLANET PROTECTOR  
  
The attacks hit the Planet Protector shield and bounce off harmlessly, not even doing a scratch on Aeris  
  
Liete: what the? We didn't even do a scratch  
  
Aeris: ho ho ho, do you even think you can even touch me? MAELSTORM  
  
The black shockwaves again fill the atmosphere hitting everyone again even Lance in the distance who is being a human shield for Heather  
  
Lance: argh...such power...pant...it's...incredible  
  
Heather: stop it Lance, you're going to die if you don't stop  
  
Lance: I can't Heather, you must finish that spell you're doing and free Iris' mom, otherwise she's going to hurt people against her own will...do you want that to happen?  
  
Heather:...  
  
Lance: don't worry I can take this  
  
Meanwhile Aeris had just taken out JON and Jen easily with her Princess Guard, she casts ULTIMA and knocks out Lena and Liete  
  
Christi: ODIN'S ZANTESUKEN  
  
Aeris sidesteps and avoids the move and kicks Christi in the gut  
  
ANDY: GAUNLET GASH  
  
Aeris sidesteps again and grabs Andy's arm and elbows him in the face  
  
Andy: she's tough  
  
Christi: I never knew Mrs. Strife could be so inhumanly strong  
  
Aeris: and now it's time for judgment, HOLY LIGHT  
  
The room begins to glow; a dim light at first but it begins to get brighter and eventually consumes the entire rooms and an explosion soon follows. When the light passes everyone is hurt badly, in fact the walls and ceiling were destroyed in the explosion revealing a very long drop if someone was to fall.  
  
Christi: no...it can't end like this  
  
Christi tries to stand but eventually succumbs to her injuries and passes out, meanwhile at the other end of the room Lance had used his body to this time cover Heather from the light, he was successful but was entirely spent  
  
Lance: there...pant...I did...all...that I could do, it's all left to you Heather, sorry I couldn't do more  
  
And he too passes out  
  
Heather: LANCE!!!! No there's no time I won't let it go in vain Lance  
  
Leo: damn her strength is unbelievable  
  
Andy: I knew she was strong but this is totally something else, Leo we're the only ones who can fight  
  
Leo: not quite, look  
  
Leo gestures to Iris who was slowly beginning to stir, she was able to block the upcoming attacks and was trying to get up  
  
Andy: I see okay Leo the only way out of this is to give her everything we've got...Iris will be our trump card in case we fail  
  
Leo: let's do it  
  
Andy and Leo begin to charge their remaining power and unleash it at their fullest  
  
Andy: WOLF PACK  
  
Leo: SATTIGARIUS ARROW  
  
The two unleash the attacks and hit Aeris before she is able to cast any spells, the aftermath of the attack was successful they had been able to hurt Aeris a bit  
  
Aeris: heh heh heh  
  
Leo: what's so funny?  
  
Aeris: I find it funny that you're so frantic that you'll waste your energy like this  
  
Leo: what do you mean?  
  
Aeris: GREAT GOSPEL  
  
Holy light and angels begin to surround Aeris as they magically heal her  
  
Leo: pant, all that...for nothing  
  
Andy: it's not over yet...Iris will pull through  
  
And the two also pass out as Iris begins to get up and views the chaos before her  
  
Iris: Jen, Christi, Lena, Lance, JON, Leo, Liete, Andy...I'll stop her don't worry, how close are you at finishing Heather?  
  
Heather: just a bit longer Iris  
  
Iris: that's all the time I need  
  
Sephiroth: so what does the little girl have up her sleeve?  
  
Iris slowly begins to walk towards her mother with a look of hope and determination in her eyes  
  
Iris: mother, please I don't care what you say you are still my mother  
  
Aeris: Are you deaf? I am not  
  
Iris: I know you still remember me somewhere inside, that's why you couldn't finish me when you had the chance, that's why you saved dad back at Mt. Nibelheim, that honor stuff was all nonsense you still love him  
  
Aeris: C-Cloud? Ow...my head...what's happening to me?  
  
FlashbackS  
  
___  
  
Scene: when Cloud and Aeris first met  
  
Aeris: hello would you like a flower? It's only 1 gil  
  
Cloud: okay  
  
___  
  
Scene: The church  
  
Aeris: are you alright?  
  
Cloud: yeah I will be.....this flower patch broke my fall.....wait a minute...FLOWER PATCH??!!  
  
Aeris: yes....this is the only place they grow in Midgar, I feel that this is a very special place....  
  
Cloud: maybe they grow because a special person takes care of them....  
  
Aeris: *blushes* well......uummm so do you remember who I am? I remember who you are...  
  
Cloud: how can I forget? You're that flower girl I met in that slum.....  
  
Aeris: YOU DO REMEMBER!!!! Oh how rude of me....I'm asking if you remember when you don't even know my name....I'm Aeris...  
  
Cloud: nice to meet you, my name is Cloud, I'm a SOLDIER...First class  
  
Aeris: really? Do you have any materia?  
  
Cloud: yeah....  
  
Aeris: so do I, but mine's special.....it's good for absolutely nothing....  
  
Cloud: maybe you don't know how to use it?  
  
Aeris: no, no it's nothing like that.....it was my mothers.....it always brought me luck....anyway you said you were a SOLDIER?  
  
Cloud: yes....  
  
Aeris: than could you be my Bodyguard?  
  
Cloud: well it will cost you.....  
  
Aeris: okay.....how about one date?  
  
Cloud: all right....  
  
___  
  
Scene: Golden Saucer in the gondola  
  
Aeris: Cloud, I'm having a lovely evening....  
  
Cloud: I'm glad your enjoying yourself.....I'm having a great time myself....  
  
Aeris: Cloud.....I want to meet you....  
  
Cloud: But I'm right here....  
  
Aeris: No Cloud....I want to meet the real you....  
  
Cloud: The real me? Anyway Aeris I have a question to ask you....were you and Zack....you know Serious?  
  
Aeris: no we were not....we were kids back then, and I guess to me it was puppy love....when I said the whole Zack was my true love, I didn't really mean it....any feelings I had with him.....I guess aren't there anymore....  
  
Cloud: really......Aeris...I have to tell you right now.....if I don't I think i'm going to explode....Aeris, I love you......I have ever since we met and I still do....  
  
Aeris: Cloud.......but what about Tifa?  
  
Cloud: I can only love her as a friend....Aeris please you must tell me....what do you think of me?  
  
Aeris: Cloud....*gets all teary eyed*  
  
Cloud: What's wrong....  
  
Aeris: I'm just so happy.....I can tell you too....Cloud I love you too....and I.....*Cloud moves in and they share a passionate kiss*  
  
___  
  
Scene: Just after the date  
  
Cloud: Aeris...  
  
Aeris: I had a lovely evening, thank you I'll never forget it  
  
Cloud: Aeris, there's something I want to ask you  
  
Aeris: what?  
  
Cloud: I know it's going to sound sudden but you can refuse...after the time we've spent together I've been thinking and I've decided that you're the one for me, what I'm trying to say is...Aeris will you marry me?  
  
Aeris: Cloud I'd love to, but we can't right now, there's too much chaos and suffering in the world...if we had a child than what type of life would we be able to give them? Cloud I'm not turning you down but can we get married after this is all over? After we stop Sephiroth  
  
Cloud: all right I'll wait...after its all over  
  
END FLASHBACKS  
  
Aeris: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Iris: you're remembering him? Please mom do, father's hurt really bad and only you can heal him  
  
Aeris: Cloud's hurt...Cloud? CLOUD!!!  
  
Iris: I know that spirit in you is strong but please mom find the strength to fight!!!  
  
Aeris:...Cloud...  
  
Heather: amazing even when she's possessed Iris is finding a way to reach her, I bet she can do anything when she sets her mind on the task, Iris you've inspired me, your determination is what my people back then should have had...my only regret is that I can't tell them, instead I'll free your mother  
  
Sephiroth: WHAT?! What is going on, what is that brat doing?  
  
Aeris: Iris? Is that you my little Iris?  
  
Iris: mom? You...  
  
Aeris: yes...but...the pain...  
  
Iris: please hold on a little longer  
  
Aeris: Iris...my child...thank you  
  
Heather: there it's done, now evil spirit BEGONE!  
  
Heather shoots a white sphere at the now calm Aeris, it hits her and at first Aeris begins to undergo a seizure like movement but eventually she stops and falls to the floor and a figure wearing a scantly clad costume (one similar to the one Aeris is wearing), she has raven black hair and soulless looking red eyes exits Aeris' body, it's obviously the spirit of Athena.  
  
Athena: NO! How can this be possible? I chose the perfect medium and my hold on the female's body was perfect how was she able to resist?  
  
Iris: my mother won't just simply give up; she'll never stop fighting when there are people on the line, that's a trait that I inherited from her  
  
Heather: now I'm going to seal you away so that you may never harm another living creature again  
  
Athena: very well now that I no longer have a physical body anymore, I admit defeat. But know this my fellow gods will avenge me  
  
Heather: ha, you're bluffing...Zeroth was sealed away as well and your leader disappeared without a trace there's no way they'll come back, no not without the legendary mystic Cetra that defeated them in the first place  
  
Athena: there's someone out there whose ambition is greater than Sephiroth he'll be someone to fear  
  
Heather: whatever, BEGONE  
  
Heather casts a yet another ball of light but this one made the evil spirit fade upon impact, Heather wipes sweat from her brow  
  
Heather: wow I never knew I was capable of this  
  
Sephiroth: you little BRAT!!!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!  
  
Iris: it's over Sephiroth, give up now  
  
Sephiroth: never, you may have made my love stop loving me but I will still destroy you  
  
Iris: loved her? That's the funniest joke I've ever heard, you were the one who killed her and you expected her to love you? You had her possessed just so you can have tell you what you wanted to hear? You made my mother no better than a puppet, I'm going to beat you down just for that now don't get me started on the rest of the evil sins you've done  
  
Sephiroth: enough talk, now you die  
  
Sephiroth draws his Masamune and charges straight for Iris. Unprepared Iris takes the full hit and is knocked out of the tower but she does not go alone, she is able to grab Sephiroth and drag him down with her.  
  
Heather: IRIS!!!  
  
Heather runs to the edge just in enough time to see Iris and Sephiroth crash into a balcony below, Iris gets up first and gesture Heather to help everyone and not worry about her.  
  
Heather: all right, I hope you know what you're doing...now everyone I hope this works, HEAVEN'S TEARS  
  
Small clouds begin to gather as a misty, refreshing rain begins to shower over the fallen fighters and heals their more serious injuries; they all begin to stir a bit.  
  
Heather: that's the best I can do I'm sorry but this spell still needs perfecting  
  
Aeris: than allow me, GREAT GOSPEL  
  
Again Aeris casts her famous healing spell but this time for all the fallen warriors, with Aeris' magic strength everyone was on their feet in no time.  
  
Heather: you must be Iris' mother; it is an honor to meet you  
  
Aeris: thank you, but where is Iris?  
  
Heather: Sephiroth, he knocked the both of them down there  
  
Aeris: if that monster does anything to my daughter...  
  
Everyone rushes to the site where Iris fell and could see that Iris was beginning to fight Sephiroth on the balcony below and was on the receiving end.  
  
Sephiroth: what's the matter? Where's that confidence now? HA HA HA  
  
Jen: we have to help her  
  
JON: no stop, I'm scanning some sort of field that is surrounding the two, it was kill any living matter that passes through...I'm afraid there's nothing we can do  
  
Jen: you mean she has to fight him alone?  
  
Aeris: I...I believe she can do it  
  
Christi: Iris has always been able to overcome the impossible and she can do it again, right?  
  
Meanwhile Iris was not in a very good condition, she was forced to her maximum strength but was still getting beaten. She raised her staff to block any more up coming attacks  
  
Iris: pant...pant...  
  
Sephiroth: pitiful and I don't even need to use my Masamune yet, now take this!!!  
  
Sephiroth charged at her and executed a fierce four hit punching combo and ending it with a sidekick that sent her back.  
  
Iris: argh  
  
Sephiroth: TAKE THIS!!!!  
  
Sephiroth had now drawn his Masamune and swung it directly at Iris giving little time to defend, however she was still able to block with her guard stick, unfortunately Sephiroth's Masamune was able to cut it easily into two.  
  
Sephiroth: HA did you believe that a piece of tin can save you?  
  
Iris received another kick after that mock; Iris looked up at the still healthy enemy things weren't looking good and since she now did not have a weapon that gave Sephiroth an unfair advantage.  
  
Sephiroth: so child, do you yield? Do you fall on your knees like your father did? Maybe I might spare your life  
  
Iris: pant...never...I won't give up, you're going to have to kill me if you want to fully beat me  
  
Sephiroth: ha ha very well, let's see how you take this! SUPER NOVA  
  
The tired Iris wasn't ready for this, Sephiroth's strongest summon. She took almost the full extent of the damage as the planets were striking her. She finally fell to the ground the only thing keeping her alive was her determination  
  
Sephiroth: I cannot believe that a mere child could cause me so much grief...  
  
Iris: damn, I don't...have anything left to fight  
  
Sephiroth: you know that I'm not lying I do love your mother but your accursed father had to win her first. So I killed her so she would not interfere and plus I would rather saw her one with the planet than in Cloud's arms  
  
Iris: you're...sick  
  
Sephiroth: when you're mother returned, I was impressed about how she was able to cheat the boundaries of death and what even amazed me more was how powerful she became, apparently she became one with HOLY, heh she didn't even realize this until later. So I made my decision right there to make her my queen after I cleansed this planet of the filth called humanity. However she was too hard to control, she still had those dilutions fed to her by that scum you call a father.  
  
Iris: mom, will never give up on dad...you were...wasting your time  
  
Sephiroth: at first I thought that too...but I was in luck that was how Athena came. Once she was one of the most powerful beings but now was powerless, as she no longer had a physical body so I offered Aeris' just as long as she agreed to do whatever I asked  
  
Iris: I take that back, you're not sick...you totally need help  
  
Sephiroth: things were going smoothly, now that I had a queen I was ready to go through with my plans but you interfered. What is with you Strifes that you always interfere? I killed your grandfather and now your father will eventually die from the poison and now so will you...  
  
Iris: argh...you, you bastard  
  
As Sephiroth begins to loom over Iris, sword in hand things looked like it was over.  
  
Sephiroth: pity, you could have become almost as beautiful as your mother too bad you'll never see that day!!!  
  
Meanwhile up above the "spectators" watched on fearful for Iris' life all feeling helpless that they couldn't do anything, Leo was the angriest and pounded the ground in frustration.  
  
Leo: DAMN!!!! I can't believe that we have to sit here and watch this!  
  
JON: yes but I'm afraid no living matter can pass through the field Sephiroth has made  
  
Leo: wait, you only say living matter cannot pass through  
  
JON: correct  
  
Leo: so can energy or inanimate objects make it through?  
  
JON: the statistic probability of that being possible is...  
  
Leo: OUT WITH IT TIN HEAD!!!!! Can it be done or not?  
  
JON: it should be possible though not likely  
  
Leo: that should do, mother of Iris  
  
Aeris: yes?  
  
Leo: Iris has told me that you are the most powerful magic user on this planet do you think it would be possible to heal Iris from here?  
  
Aeris: it's quite a distance, but I'll do anything for my daughter...okay I'll do it  
  
Leo: good  
  
Jen: but Leo, even if you heal her Sephiroth still has the weapon advantage  
  
Leo: don't worry I have that covered  
  
Back down below, Sephiroth has raised his sword at the downed Iris  
  
Sephiroth: how ironic, you're mother died in a very similar fashion as you, on the ground  
  
Aeris: GREAT GOSPEL  
  
Iris could hear her mother's voice overhead and a soft light beginning to touch her no embrace her, instantly she could feel her strength returning. Iris looks up just in time to see a sword impale her chest or that would have happened if her mother's GREAT GOSPEL didn't also include temporal invincibility. Iris quickly took this time to move out of the way before the invincible effects wore off.  
  
Sephiroth: I see that you have to resort on cheap tactics to win  
  
Iris: shouldn't I be the one saying that? You have to poison my dad just to beat him and you have to possess my mother just to make her like you  
  
Sephiroth: you talk too much you know that kid?  
  
Iris: whatever...  
  
Sephiroth slashed at her with his Masamune again and again, Iris with her newly gained strength avoided the blows easily but it wasn't helping her gain the upper hand. However Iris could hear this time Leo's voice calling to her.  
  
Leo: IRIS! CATCH  
  
Iris looks up just in time to see Leo throw his sword at her, Iris turns her attention back to the fight and without looking, catches Leo's sword by the handle.  
  
Iris: thanks Leo...  
  
Iris this time, is on the offensive and fights back with an aggressively yet skillful grace that suits her. Sephiroth is unprepared to fend off this attack quite surprised that Iris also had skill with a sword; this is the moment that Iris needs to capitalize and with a skillful slash knocks Sephiroth's Masamune out of his hands and down the tower. Seeing that her enemy was now weaponless Iris draws away the sword and charges straight for him, before Sephiroth even can react Iris had pounded him in the gut with her fist, she than follows this by jumping vertically a few meters into the air with a raising/flying uppercut punch to his chin.  
  
Iris: FINISHING IRIS BUSTER!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth is knocked away by Iris' new technique and falls dangerously close to the edge of the balcony; he takes a moment to wipe some blood off his cheek.  
  
Iris: that was for mom and dad...  
  
Iris begins to charge energy into her hands and aims the surface of her palms at him. Sephiroth's eyes widen as he realizes what she was going to do.  
  
Sephiroth: no! Wait!!!!  
  
Iris: PLANET BEAM!!!  
  
Iris' trademark beam shoots out of her hands and blasts Sephiroth with such force it knocks him off the tower, she could hear his screams as he began plummeting to his death.  
  
Iris: and that was for me...after all that fighting it's finally over, I...I won, I DID IT!!!!!  
  
Despite all he serious expressions she was showing going into the fight, she finally gets to show the little girl side of her and begins jumping around and making a victory sign.  
  
(END BATTLEMODE)  
  
After the moment passed, Iris begins walking out of the room to find her friends; she finds them just outside the room. She is greeted by many hugs from some of her friends and her mom, others gave her thumbs up and two gave a grunt of approval (that was Leo and Andy).  
  
Iris: I defeated him and he's never going to bother anyone else ever again...  
  
Jen: so how do you feel Iris?  
  
Iris: it was a very tough battle but I couldn't have done it without you guys...oh that reminds me, Leo thanks for letting me use your sword you can have it back  
  
Leo: keep it, you need it more than I do  
  
Iris: Leo...  
  
Leo: just think of it as a rival's gift to remind you that our battle is not over yet  
  
Iris: I'll keep that in mind  
  
Aeris: Iris...is your father?  
  
Iris: FATHER!!!! I almost forgot about him, mom only you can heal him  
  
Aeris: (but will I be in time? I shouldn't have let my own blind rage for Sephiroth get in the way...Cloud is dying because of me, maybe things were better off if I stayed dead)  
  
Iris: mother I can only guess what your thinking but don't think that dad's life would have been better off without you...he was completely miserable but he tried to hide his pain and pretend that he was happy but when you came dad now is sincerely happy and that's the greatest thing I ever want to see. Mom you must never give up hope on yourself or dad  
  
Aeris: you're right because sometimes hope is all we have, Iris we have to leave right away I have to see him  
  
Lance: what a touching moment now if this was a movie all we need is a disaster to interrupt this peaceful moment  
  
Just then the walls of the palace begin to shake, crumble and fall as the place begins to come down forcing the heroes to start running for their lives.  
  
Aeris: this place was created by Sephiroth's demented mind and since he's no longer here this place cannot support itself  
  
Jen: YOU HAVE A REAL HABIT OF JINXING THINGS, LANCE!!!!!!  
  
Lance: sorry...I guess it's a gift  
  
Jen was concentrated on getting out she didn't see a piece of shrapnel almost hit her and causes her to trip.  
  
Lance: JEN!!  
  
Lance stops and runs back to tend to her, everyone is about to stop and help  
  
Lance: don't worry about us; I'll save her, just go!!!!  
  
Everyone else turns and reluctantly leaves, leaving Lance and Jen  
  
Lance: Jen, you okay?  
  
Jen: Lance, you came back for me...  
  
Lance: hey you do still owe me a date and besides I can't leave a pretty girl to die  
  
Jen turns her face away just a bit to hide her blushing smile. Lance figuring that he is hitting a sensitive topic decides to change it  
  
Lance: can you walk?  
  
Jen: I think so...ow, I must have twisted my ankle when I tripped  
  
Lance: I'll carry you, come on everyone's gonna get worried about us  
  
Lance scoops her up and begins to run but after a while another piece of the ceiling threatens to crush them  
  
Jen: Lance save yourself  
  
Lance: NO!!! I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!!!!!  
  
Just then a blue light begins to emit from Lance  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Meanwhile everyone else was able to get out successfully and was some distance away from the palace  
  
Lena: is everyone alright?  
  
Iris: Jen's still in there!!!  
  
Heather: Lance is as well, I'm going to go try and help them  
  
JON: I shall come too  
  
However Heather was already too far ahead for her to hear JON all that mattered right now was to help Lance. However when Heather got to the palace entrance, she let out a gasp of surprise. Lance was holding on to an unconscious Jen while a blue energy sphere was surrounding the both of them. Lance looked like he was in some sort of trance as he step by step walked out of the crumbling castle while any falling hazard bounced harmlessly off his blue shield. It wasn't until Lance had safely set Jen on the ground that his energy shield disappeared and Lance himself collapsing to the floor.  
  
Heather: (his powers are beginning to manifest themselves...but Lance is not used to using them so they put him in a trance like state so he can use them effectively...Lance I knew it, you are the one)  
  
JON: MADAME HEATHER!!!! How is Sir Lance?  
  
Heather: huh? Oh it's you JON...um I saw Lance and Jen here unconscious, they appear to be fine  
  
JON: that's a relief...  
  
Lance begins to stir and soon opens his eyes  
  
Lance: Heather? What happened? Where am I?  
  
Heather: you made it out  
  
Lance: and Jen?  
  
Heather: you saved her life, Lance  
  
Lance: thank god, but I can't remember how I did it  
  
Heather: don't worry Lance *bends down and hugs him* the important thing is that you're safe...(Lance you're not ready to know the truth yet, just wait a little longer, okay?)  
  
Lance: *is taken by surprise by hugs back* I suppose you're right...  
  
However Jen was awake all this time and saw the scene with Lance and Heather that led to them hugging, a brief pang of rage fills her soul, was this jealousy? Jen closes her eyes so she doesn't have to see anymore.  
  
Jen: Lance...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
The trip home was a fast and easy one (thanks to the teleport orb) but everyone couldn't settle down just yet. Now was going to be the time to find out whether Cloud would live or not, Aeris was in his room alone right now trying to figure out the best way to heal him. Meanwhile outside the room:  
  
Iris: please...let my father be okay  
  
Jen: don't worry Iris, your father's tough he'll make it  
  
Liete: after all he did fight Lily even in his bad condition  
  
Lily: qui?  
  
Liete: no Lily, I don't think you would have won if Cloud gave you two out of three bouts  
  
Leo: if he truly lives up to his legendary status he'll live  
  
Lena: he'll live...  
  
Iris: is this one of your predictions?  
  
Lena: no this is my instinct  
  
Andy: Iris...I don't want to lie by saying he'll make it...but  
  
Iris: that's all right all I want is hope that he'll make it  
  
Andy: than I Iris I believe he'll make it  
  
Iris: thank you that's all I need...  
  
Meanwhile inside Cloud's room  
  
Aeris: Cloud...  
  
Aeris looks over her fallen husband, he usually is so full of life especially in his eyes and in his eyes alone Aeris can lose herself in them. However now is not the time to think such pleasant thoughts, Aeris kisses her Cloud on the cheek as she begins to work, chanting and casting the strongest version of GREAT GOSPEL she can ever cast. If it worked Cloud should be able to recover in no time but if it failed, no she didn't want to think of what would happen if she failed. Soon the task was over and all that was needed was to wait and see if it worked but it looked like it wasn't going to.  
  
Aeris: no...it had to work, Cloud...you have to get up.  
  
Unable to take anymore Aeris begins sobbing at Cloud's chest  
  
Aeris: Cloud after we've all been through after all the sacrifices we made, you can't die...please Cloud please don't leave me, I love you...  
  
Aeris was so wrapped between her cries that she didn't see that it had worked and Cloud was slowly beginning to open his eyes he gently put a loving arm over her and began to speak.  
  
Cloud: ah morning hon, what's for breakfast? Hey why are you crying?  
  
Aeris: because you are...  
  
Aeris stops crying at once and slowly looks up, the look on her face was priceless  
  
Aeris:...ALIVE!!!!  
  
Unable to contain her joy, Aeris began hugging her husband at a surprisingly demonic strength  
  
Cloud: hey hey, a little tighter and I won't be...  
  
Soon they broke off the embrace and began talking  
  
Cloud: I see that you defeated Sephiroth...  
  
Aeris: no that wasn't me our little girl was the one who did that  
  
Cloud:...Iris did that? Our little Iris?  
  
Aeris: she's not so little anymore Cloud, she's developed a sense of maturity somehow and...  
  
Cloud: OH MY GOD!!!! SHE'S NOT SLEEPING WITH A BOY IS SHE??!!  
  
Aeris: CLOUD!!!!! Pay attention, this journey that she went on has taught her many things and...  
  
Cloud: Aeris, please don't say what I think you're going to say...  
  
Aeris: this is her destiny she chose to fight of her free will and now her path is going to go in that direction  
  
Cloud: I was afraid you were going to say that. *Puts his hands over his face* ever since I took her to the Promised Land when she was 6, an evil spy tried to hurt her...Iris was the one who killed him by using some of her unknown powers...but ever since then, I didn't want to admit it but she changed...she was trying to grow but me, I was stopping her and slowing all because I didn't want her to fight. At first I thought she was doing it because she was related to me and had to but it didn't take until I was dying in my own bed to see her determination in her eyes, I thought I saw you in her eyes. Tell me Aeris am I a bad father for trying to deny what Iris wanted to do?  
  
Aeris: I will be honest with you and you weren't...you just did what you thought was right, Cloud nobody wants to see their loved ones go out into the battlefield it's perfectly human nature. Like when we learn that someone dies or is missing we feel a part of ourselves do the same thing  
  
Cloud: yes, that was how I felt when you died Aeris  
  
Aeris: Cloud...  
  
Cloud: people are always dying on me Aeris, when I was young...my father was killed in an accident, my mother was killed when Sephiroth went crazy, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie were good friends but damn that Shinra and finally you...you were the most painful pain to take when Sephiroth thoughtlessly took your life I thought a part of me was gone, I almost considered taking my own life when Sephiroth was dead...but I thought about Iris, the last part of my life that went right and felt that I couldn't leave yet, no I had felt the need to raise and protect Iris...  
  
Aeris: is that why you felt so attached to Iris? Because you couldn't bear another loss?  
  
Cloud: I don't know I just don't know anymore...  
  
Aeris: your father...I admit I heard about all your other losses but your father, do you want to talk about him?  
  
Cloud: sure, my father was a Shinra SOLDIER first class but that meant he would always be away from home, I always missed him but I was inspired by him...one day, I was only a young boy...maybe around 11 or 12, when I heard the news that he was killed in a motoring accident. Heh, I remembered that I cried for days...but I felt that I had to follow my father's footstep and try to become a SOLDIER myself.  
  
Aeris: Cloud, I understand this is becoming too painful for you  
  
Cloud: that's all right...I like talking to you, I feel that I can leave my problems behind whenever I'm with you...  
  
Aeris: that was sweet Cloud  
  
Cloud: oh and I like your new outfit...  
  
Aeris: wha?  
  
Aeris looks down and realizes that she was still wearing that scantily "bad girl" outfit that Athena made her wore when she was possessed by her. Aeris lets out a shriek and tries to cover herself up.  
  
Aeris: and I see that you're still a perv Cloud, I'm going to get dressed. Geez why is it the female villains always seem to wear next to nothing?  
  
As Aeris heads to her wardrobe, she does a quick scan and finds a pair of jeans and a blouse and begins putting them on  
  
Cloud: hey can I help it if you have a great figure? Sephiroth didn't do anything to you did he?  
  
Aeris: well he had a spirit of a long deceased goddess possess me  
  
Cloud: no I meant in the ahem, sexual sort of way  
  
Aeris: don't worry I may have been possessed but that was one thing that I didn't do...thank god, I don't think I could live with myself had I done that  
  
Cloud: that's a relief...hhhhmmmm maybe I should have thanked Sephiroth for giving you that outfit  
  
Aeris: do and I'll personally run a sword through you  
  
And the happy couple was able to laugh after all they have through; after the laughter died Cloud began to get up.  
  
Aeris: hey are you sure you want to get up? It might be easier if you rested a bit  
  
Cloud: Aeris I've rested long enough, all I want to do now is see my daughter, enjoy the new peace that she gave to everyone and basically just live  
  
Aeris smiles sweetly at Cloud as she kisses him on the lips and soon they share a passionate French kiss  
  
Cloud: what was that for?  
  
Aeris: for being you...  
  
Cloud gave his wife a roguish grin as he follows her out of his room. Outside Iris and her friends were waiting anxiously for some news and when they saw the Cloud had fully recovered their cheers and congratulations could be heard from the entire town.  
  
Iris: DAD!!! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!!!  
  
Cloud: heh, it'll take more than a poison to take me out  
  
Iris: dad, I said this once and I'm not ashamed to say it again, you're invincible!!!!  
  
Cloud: well I'm not totally; there are two people who have a lot of power over me...my wife and kid  
  
Leo: this is the living legend? I don't know what is funnier, his hair or the fact that he's considered a legend  
  
Iris: Leo don't be so mean  
  
Leo: heh, whatever  
  
Aeris: well thanks for all your help everyone...well I know some of you but I regret I don't know all of your little friends yet Iris  
  
Iris: oh that's right, well you already know Jen, Christi and Lena  
  
Lance: I'm Lance Kinneas, at your service  
  
JON: call me JON  
  
Leo:...Leo  
  
Heather: I'm Heather...  
  
Liete: Liete and this is Lily  
  
Lily: ^_^  
  
Andy: Andy  
  
Cloud: *whispers to Aeris* what an interesting bunch  
  
Aeris: *whispers back* well our friends weren't any less interesting  
  
Cloud: that's true  
  
Iris: mom can my friends stay for dinner?  
  
Aeris: hhhhmmmmm...I'm sorry, but there's something we're going to do tonight Iris...  
  
Iris: *disappointed* well I guess I can show you around before you go  
  
Iris and friends turn and leave.  
  
Cloud: I know that smile; you have something planned don't you?  
  
Aeris: you'll see Cloud...oh and go wake up Yuffie I'm going to need her help  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Iris: well I guess this is goodbye  
  
Lance: oh come on Iris I see it more as a see you around  
  
Heather: yeah as long as we're friends we'll always have some good times  
  
Leo: and besides I'm still you're rival, you'll be seeing me a lot  
  
Iris: okay but don't try and see me when I'm bathing okay?  
  
Leo: I'll try to keep that in mind  
  
Lance: why? Something tells me you enjoy the view  
  
Leo: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Lance: okay okay you don't...geez you're sensitive...  
  
Just then Aeris walks in  
  
Aeris: Iris, can you and your friends come with me for a sec?  
  
Iris: huh? Why?  
  
Aeris says nothing but turns and walks away, everyone follows her perplexed to what she had planned. Whenever Iris asked her, Aeris only hushed her and kept telling her it was a surprise. Finally they were at the foot of Mt Nibelheim, where there was a grand surprise waiting for them.  
  
Iris: m-mom?  
  
There in front of her was a tables all laid out with food, Christmas lights being hung to add lighting, many people all dancing or talking (or eating) and there was distinct music being played in the background, it was obvious that this was supposed to be a festive party.  
  
Iris: mom, but you said...  
  
Aeris: I said your friends couldn't stay for dinner but I didn't say you and your friends couldn't enjoy a party  
  
Iris: thanks mom, YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!  
  
Jen: but how were you able to ship all the supplies here without any of us noticing?  
  
Cloud walks in to explain this  
  
Cloud: well I know that Iris can spend hours talking about this town so we had at least 3 hours to prepare, I used the PHS and phoned some of the old gang  
  
Liete: some of the old gang?  
  
Which is when some very familiar faces show up  
  
Barrett: wassup?  
  
Iris: Uncy Barrett?  
  
RedXIII: I have heard about your fights and exploits I'm quite impressed  
  
Iris: uncy Red?  
  
Yuffie: you knocked me out with my own materia, HA HA I never expected anybody else to do that to me but you  
  
Iris: AUNTIE YUFFIE!!!!  
  
Reeve: like I said I could drop all the work I'm doing if it's for you kid  
  
Iris: Uncy Reeve  
  
Cid: how we were able to gather supplies so quick, I admit I'm guilty as charged...need to get someplace fast? There's nothing better than the Highwind  
  
Iris: Uncy Cid too?  
  
Vincent: it's nice that we meet again, Lady Iris...  
  
Iris: Uncle Vincent!!!  
  
Tifa: don't forget about me too, I told you we would meet again  
  
Iris: Auntie Tifa...I don't believe this you're all here!!!!!  
  
Lance: amazing...she knows ALL the heroes of the planet?  
  
Cid: course we did kid, we knew her while she was still in diapers  
  
Barrett: we hard how you kick that foo, Sephiroth's ass, that was just so f...  
  
Aeris: Barrett, language...  
  
Barrett: sorry...  
  
RedXIII: I guess what Barett is trying to say is that you deserve a celebration after what you guys did made a page in history forever  
  
Yuffie: too bad you won't be famous like us...  
  
Vincent: but in our eyes and a few people you are and that's all you really need  
  
Iris: I I don't know what to say...  
  
Heather: I think we can  
  
Christi/Lena/Jen: LET'S PARTY!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Some time the party was already in full swing...  
  
Iris: *stuffing her mouth with cake* this is great!!!  
  
Aeris: Iris, watch it you might get a tummy ache later  
  
Cid: aw let her Aeris, the kid deserved it  
  
Aeris: fine but that doesn't excuse you for smoking  
  
Cid: but Aeris...  
  
Aeris: put it out  
  
Cid damn...gee spike your wife's tough  
  
Cloud: hey I couldn't ask for anything better  
  
Aeris: hey are Reeve, Red and Barrett drunk? Okay who was the one who brought alcohol?  
  
Tifa: *crossing her fingers behind her back* gee I don't know Aeris...  
  
Aeris: sigh  
  
Soon the upbeat music begins to slow down becoming slow dance music. People (excluding the drunk ones) try to find a partner to dance with.  
  
Cloud: would my lovely goddess give me the pleasure of the next dance?  
  
Aeris: of course...  
  
Cloud takes Aeris' hand as they begin to slow dance to the music. Vincent deciding to do something totally out of character walks over to Yuffie who was already dancing with someone.  
  
Vincent: may I cut in?  
  
Man: sure  
  
Yuffie: V-Vincent?  
  
Vincent: may I ask for the next dance?  
  
Yuffie: s-sure...  
  
Vincent: (gee she sounds nervous)  
  
Yuffie: (OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD)  
  
The two begin to dance  
  
Yuffie: (he's so graceful and good...I can't compete with moves like this)  
  
Vincent: something wrong?  
  
Yuffie: oh it's just that...well you're just well where'd you learn to dance like this?  
  
Vincent: skill requirement of a Turk I guess  
  
Yuffie: *raises an eyebrow* oh really?  
  
Vincent: okay you caught me, I learned in my spare time  
  
Yuffie: it's just that you're really good  
  
Vincent: oh it's easy all you have to do is...  
  
And after a few seconds of instructions, Yuffie was able to keep up with Vincent  
  
Vincent: there I think you're getting the hang of it...  
  
Yuffie: (OH MY GAWD...this is just like how I dreamed it would be!!!)  
  
Overwhelmed Yuffie practically faints in Vincent's arms  
  
Vincent: um Yuffie...  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere Lance was going to have some trouble  
  
Jen: hey Lance  
  
Lance: hi Jen  
  
Heather: hey Lance  
  
Lance: hey Heather  
  
Heather/Jen: LET'S DANCE!!!!  
  
The two girls realized what they both said and give each other an annoyed look they than turn to face Lance for his decision  
  
Lance: ee...uum...eep...(I'm in trouble)  
  
However Lance is able to see JON coming up to him  
  
JON: Sir Lance the food is great why don't you try some?  
  
Lance: good idea, JON cover me...  
  
Lance than takes off like a bullet just wanting to get out of there  
  
Lance: I would rather risk a pit full of Tonberrys before I risk the wrath of two girls  
  
Elsewhere Tifa had walked up to Iris  
  
Tifa: hello Iris  
  
Iris: hi auntie Tifa  
  
Tifa: congratulations on beating Sephiroth, I wished I could have helped  
  
Iris: don't worry Auntie Tifa...he's not going to bother anyone else ever again  
  
In the distance enjoying the party but keeping close watch on Tifa was Christi  
  
Christi: I don't trust her  
  
Lena: oh come on Christi you always say that  
  
Christi: I know but this time it doesn't make any sense, I was there 2 years ago when Tifa told Iris that she "wanted to find herself" and didn't want to be found don't you find it the least bit suspicious that she today of all days come back?  
  
Lena: hey it might have been a coincidence  
  
Christi: I hope you're right Lena, I hope you're right.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Soon the party was over and everyone was packing up and saying their goodbyes  
  
Leo: Iris, well it was a challenge...but this is where we part ways for now  
  
Iris: I guess it is  
  
Leo: but don't think it's over between us, whenever you see the moon and stars think of me...because I'm going to train even harder until I can beat you  
  
Iris: I'm not going to make it easy for you, you know  
  
Leo: I know I expect you to be strong, I'll admit...today you have surpassed me but tomorrow who knows?  
  
With those words Leo leaves and soon is gone  
  
Lance: I'm going to miss you Heather  
  
Heather: remember what I said before just as long as we are all friends we are always going to have good times, just don't forget me, okay?  
  
Lance: don't worry I don't plan to...wow now I can brag to all the mechanics back home that I know royalty, so what are you going to do now?  
  
Heather: I'm going to travel to see how much this planet has changed and evolved since my time  
  
Lance: guess phoning you is out of the question  
  
Heather: phone?  
  
Lance: I'll tell you when you come back  
  
Heather: until then  
  
Heather too than leaves, Jen and her mother walk up to Lance after she is gone  
  
Jen: so you're going back to that garage?  
  
Lance: yeah, it's not much but at least I get paid and its home  
  
Mrs. Messina: wait what are you talking about home?  
  
Lance: I also live at the garage  
  
Mrs. Messina: WHAT?!! You live in a garage full of rude and vulgar men?  
  
Lance: well if you want to put it THAT way yes  
  
Mrs. Messina: you poor thing, that's it Jennifer prepare the guest room at our house  
  
Lance/Jen: WHAT?!  
  
Mrs. Messina: you are a kind and charming boy there's no way I'm going to let you move back there. You're staying with us and I'm going to help educate you and give you a proper place to live but first I'm going to give you a bath, mister. (There's no way I'm going to let a future husband of Jen become a rude and vulgar mechanic, he needs a real mother figure)  
  
Lance: HEY WAIT!!! That's okay, really...  
  
But it was too late Mrs. Messina began dragging him away by his arm  
  
JON: what about me Sir Lance?  
  
Lance: JON! Go back to the garage and tell the chief I'm not going to be able to come back and JON you be my replacement, okay?  
  
JON: I won't let you down Sir Lance  
  
Soon JON and Lance (with Mrs. Messina) were gone  
  
Iris: guess Lance is staying with you  
  
Jen: it would appear so  
  
Iris: maybe this is fate?  
  
Jen: fate?  
  
Iris: you know you and Lance are destined to do something big  
  
Jen: Iris are you suggesting...?  
  
Iris: just a thought  
  
Jen: well I'll see you tomorrow  
  
Iris: yeah Jen  
  
Jen also leaves, Iris is now greeted by Christi and Lena  
  
Christi: Iris, thank you...I was able to use my skills for the greater good, now I know I have a reason to keep on with my training  
  
Iris: and what is that?  
  
Christi: to help ya again what else?  
  
Lena: I would also like to thank you, your words ring true so from now on I won't always worry about the future but I'm just going to live  
  
Iris: well I'm glad to help, see you two tomorrow  
  
Lena/Christi: bye  
  
After Christi and Lena, Liete came up to her.  
  
Liete: I just want to thank you again for all your help...  
  
Iris: what are you going to do?  
  
Liete: well I'm the last of the elfin race, for a long time we were never free but I am so...Lily and me decided to move in here  
  
Iris: can you do that?  
  
Liete: just you watch  
  
Iris: all right, it would be nice to have another neighbor  
  
Liete: well I better get cracking getting a place to stay  
  
After waving goodbye Liete leaves. Iris can see Andy standing alone Iris goes over to him.  
  
Iris: hi Andy, what are you doing?  
  
Andy: I'm just resting, thinking, deciding where to go next  
  
Iris: oh well if you want...well um I spoke to my parents and they agreed...you can stay with us if you want  
  
Andy: that depends do you need me for anything?  
  
Iris: well I would like to learn how to fight like you  
  
Andy: as you wish I'll stay but under only two condition  
  
Iris: that is?  
  
Andy: don't treat me like a guest and under no circumstance follow me when I leave whenever I go out, agreed?  
  
Iris: okay...  
  
Andy: good but I need to tell you right now I'm a very strict instructor  
  
Iris: heh, the tougher the better  
  
Andy: well I guess we can begin with our first lesson...  
  
Iris: um not today Andy, I'm going to be sleeping in ALL day  
  
Andy: heh heh, I almost forgot you still are a child  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Epilogue  
  
"It has been a few weeks since our battle with Sephiroth and these past weeks have been very peaceful. I've occasionally hear from all of mom and dad's friends and they are all doing well, the only person that I don't know about is Auntie Tifa who after the party disappeared again I guess she wasn't ready to come back yet. Mom and Dad are doing better than ever, if anything I guess this incident has brought them even closer than before, dad has decided to start training to fight again and mom has chosen to as well but at the moment mom can't do it right now, want to know why? Well when dad found out the look on his face was priceless.  
  
Aeris: hello Cloud, how was your day?  
  
Cloud: same old, same old...how was yours?  
  
Aeris: well do you remember the night we had AFTER party?  
  
Cloud: heh, I'll never forget that one I don't think either of us got any sleep last night why'd you ask?  
  
Aeris: well...um read this  
  
Cloud: what's this? Yadda yadda, if liquid turns pink blah blah than you are pregnant??!!! Aeris this a birth test  
  
Aeris: well... *shows him a pink vial*  
  
Cloud: eep...um well you know these tests are never accurate on the first attempt usually a person has to do it more than once...  
  
Aeris: here...*shows a second pink vial*  
  
Cloud: oh come on, two times aren't always enough sometimes a third time is needed  
  
Aeris: third time's the charm? *Shows a third pink vial* Cloud, I'm pregnant again *hugs him* isn't this exciting?  
  
Cloud: *faints*  
  
Aeris: was it something I said?  
  
"My friend's lives have also gone back to normal well almost, Lance now lives with Jen."  
  
Jen: LANCE YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!  
  
Lance: Jen I'm really sorry...  
  
Jen: LANCE I TOLD YOU TO REPAIR MY HAIR DRYER NOT CREATE AN ATOMIC BLASTER OUT OF IT!!!!!!  
  
We see Lance being chased by Jen who has smoking and spiky hair and holding what looks like a hair dryer.  
  
Lance: Oh come on Jen how was I supposed to know that I put one of my blaster parts in the blow dryer?  
  
They run by Mrs. Messina who is drinking an espresso and smiling  
  
Mrs. Messina: aw the sounds of love...  
  
"Christi has became the new heir to the Nonomura temple"  
  
Christi's father: so you four think you have what it takes for me to pass the style of our temple to you?  
  
Boys: yes sensei  
  
Christi's father: we'll see, you only have to do one test for me to consider you worthy of me inducting you four into our temple, Christi...  
  
Christi comes out sword drawn and ready  
  
Christi's father: all you have to do is knock my daughter's sword from her hands and you win but if she knocks it from yours than you lose  
  
Boy#1: knock a little girl's sword out of her hands this should be easy...  
  
And the fight if you want to call it that was over almost as soon as it had begun, Christi had knocked all four boy's swords with her ODIN'S ZANTESUKEN and was slowly drawing hers away.  
  
Christi: well it would appear you failed, would you care to try again?  
  
Without a second's hesitation all four boys did a complete 180 and was out of the temple gates screaming  
  
Christi: (that was nothing, I'm going to train very hard and one day I'll be just as strong as you are Tony, my brother)  
  
"Lena still deals with tarot cards but now knows how to live better for the future"  
  
Lena: I sense you will go on a trip  
  
Man: me? On my salary yeah right...  
  
The man walks away but doesn't see the rock on the ground and sure enough TRIPS and falls face first in the mud  
  
Lena: *shrugs* I did try and warn him  
  
"JON is now Lance's replacement at the Mechanic Corps"  
  
Chief: hey JON pass me that X shaped screw driver, I've got to tighten this bolt on this engine  
  
JON: negative my scans indicate a flat edge screw driver is better  
  
Chief: look don't tell me how to do my job, just pass me the screw driver  
  
JON: as you wish  
  
Chief: there I think I'm done...  
  
Unfortunately the loosened bolt comes undone again and the whole engine falls apart.  
  
Chief:....flat edge screwdriver you say?  
  
JON: affirmative  
  
"Heather is still traveling and I hear from her occasionally but I hear she's adjusting to this new time quite well"  
  
Heather: mmmmmm, this is delicious I can't believe that the royal chefs couldn't make anything this good...  
  
Server: would you like another one?  
  
Heather: mmm yes please  
  
The server leaves and comes back with more food and Heather begins to eat again.  
  
Heather: mm, what do you call this?  
  
Server: um it's a McChocobo burger  
  
We see now that Heather is eating in a fast food joint called McMidgar's  
  
Heather: well I'm done  
  
Pays the server with some very old gil worth pennies in her time but here worth thousands  
  
Server:...you going to pay for your meal with this?!!  
  
Heather: what is it not enough?  
  
Server: no this will do and feel free to come by anytime here, miss  
  
Heather: what a nice establishment and friendly service too  
  
"Liete unbelievably did find a place to live in Nibelheim and she even owns a weapon store selling some of the finest weaponry you can't get anywhere else"  
  
Liete: hello welcome to my shop may I help you with anything?  
  
Thief: no I'm just browsing  
  
After seeing something he likes the thief quickly pockets it before Liete could see it unfortunately Lily does and clamps down on his leg.  
  
Thief: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF  
  
Liete: you must have stolen something otherwise Lily wouldn't have done that...you know Lily has a jaw like a steel trap and she usually never lets go unless I tell her to, she also knows tricks do you want to see her roll over?  
  
Thief: AAAAAHHHH NO NO, here's the thing back please just get it off of me  
  
Liete: Lily release...  
  
Lily does so with the man running away screaming  
  
Liete: another day of business I suppose?  
  
"Andy is a really good teacher but he still keeps to himself"  
  
Andy: Iris...should I? No I can't I have sinned too much, I can't have any friends no not until I calm the beast within but I hope Iris knows this I'll always be on her side whenever she needs me  
  
"And Leo? Well I don't know what happened to him he's the only one who never keeps in contact but that's okay, I know it sounds strange but I do kinda want to see him again at least when he was around things were never dull. Well it took me a few weeks to write down all these stories but I guess I'm done for now until I write again"  
  
by Iris Gainsborough Strife  
  
Iris sighs in content relief as she finishes writing in her journal on Mt Nibelheim suddenly she can hear a voice behind her  
  
???: we meet again  
  
Iris: you can't surprise me Leo, so how have you been?  
  
Leo: I've been training hard and I feel today is the time for a rematch  
  
Iris: you think so? You're just going to lose again  
  
Leo: HA talk is cheap prove that to me...  
  
As the determined rivals take their fighting stance prepared to give it everything they've got a thought crosses Iris' mind  
  
"Is it truly The End? No it's only the beginning!!!!"  
  
THE END FOR NOW...  
  
Well that was my first story of my long chronicles I think I'm going to take a break for now but I'll be back soon with a sequel :)  
  
But if anyone has any questions or want to hear spoilers from my story don't be afraid to ask at Mallow64@gundamwing.org 


End file.
